Morning Glories
by PaintingWithFire
Summary: ON HIATUS FOR NOW! Ella Finwe is a shy girl from Bree. When Strider whisks her away from the Wraiths, she is pulled into the fight for Middle Earth. And it seems that Legolas has taken an interest in her... May be mature in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

One:

"Would you just hurry up and get it?" my mother screeched, throwing an empty basket into my arms. "I'm tired of you just lazing around all day, with nothing better to do! Useless girl…" She slammed the door behind me, and I'm left by myself in the streets of Bree.

I looked up to the cloudy sky and sigh. The last thing I wanted to was go into that dark, damp forest filled with god knows what…but my mother had asked _so_ politely… Sighing, I set off towards the town gates, giving a shy smile to the hunched gatekeeper as I passed. I knew that if I didn't come back by dark, it could be quite possible that I would be locked out of the town for the night.

Probably a good thing, considering I didn't want to spend one more night with my mother. I _knew_ I wasn't a lazy, good-for-nothing girl. I did everything she asked, and more. But it never seemed to please her. I knew she had tried to mould me into a young lady, despite our low station. But her constant fussing and worrying turned me shy and distant from the other villagers, and they taunted her for it.

Taunted my mother for the way I turned out. It wasn't fair, because I was the one who should be blamed—not my mother, who had just wanted better for me. But the constant ridicule from the villages had turned her harsh and turned her against me.

In her resentment, she had become old and haggard. From what I'd been told, she'd been a real beauty. But after my retreat into myself, her hair had grown grey and her face lined. She walked with a straight back and a hard face.

They said that we had looked alike. Same grey eyes, upturned nose and heart shaped face. But my hair…but curly black hair I got from my father.

My eyes watered and my throat tightened. I held my head high and stalked into the forest, scanning the earthy ground for mushrooms— one of the main ingredients in my mother's famous stew. She received countless orders for it each night at the inn my grandfather, Barliman Butterbur owned, the Prancing Pony.

Most of the patrons were residents of Bree, but odd folk came in every once in a while. At those times, I couldn't help but stare. There sometimes even nobles who were passing through on ambassador duties. I liked to examine all the finery they wore.

And then there were the Rangers. They were very strange men, who didn't talk and covered their faces most of the time. Sitting in the back, smoking and drinking, they would survey the crowd quietly.

I always wanted to talk to them, ask them about their travels, but I could never work up the courage to go and ask them; I couldn't even look residents of Bree in the eye without stuttering.

My foot came down on something soft and squishy, and I raised it to look at the sole of my boot. Damn. The mushrooms. I quickly jumped out of the patch to avoid crushing anymore of them. I knew that if I didn't bring back the mushrooms, there'd be hell to pay.

I tugged at the mushrooms, and placed them carefully in the basket, being careful not to rip the delicate tops. I looked up at the sky quickly, and noticed it was getting darker. It was also getting colder, and I realized that I only had—

_Snap!_

My breath caught in my throat, and I looked around the surrounding area. I could see the town gates, but behind me was a dark patch of trees, close together. It loomed ominously at me, and I was suddenly reminded of every single story I was told as a child of young maidens wandering into the forest and being captured by thieves or eaten by wild animals. _Please be a squirrel, please be a squirrel, please, please…_

There was a snort from behind me, and I felt hot breath on my neck. I grabbed the basket and sprinted off, not daring to look behind me for fear of what I might see.

There was loud chatter in the inn tonight, and I placed another round of beers in front of a group of raucous men, who cheered loudly and drank deeply.

I was clearing a table when the door opened, and a man with a dark hood and weather beaten clothes walked in. Everyone looked up, but he wasn't all that interesting, so they went back to their business.

I hadn't seen this man around here before, and I assumed, by the look of it, that he was a Ranger of the North. I took a deep breath and looked around for my mother or my father. Usually they checked guests in or greeted them, but they were nowhere to be found.

It was up to me.

I mustered up all my courage and walked to the front desk, and said, very quietly, "Um…hello…" My heart was beating furiously in my chest, like a young baby bird was flapping its wings against my chest in an effort to fly.

He turned his face—well, hood—towards me. I couldn't see his eyes, but I knew this meant he was acknowledging me.

"W—welcome to the P—Prancing Pony…"

"Room for one, please," he said shortly. He obviously sensed my discomfort and was either trying to get away from me as quickly as possible or spare me and make this short for me.

"N—name?"

"I don't think that's necessary."

"It…kind of…is," I said. We had a policy to write down the names in our book just in case a guest didn't pay or vandalise the inn—that way we could track them down and get the money we needed. "I j—just need—"

"Just show me to my room!"

I immediately ducked my head, my eyes brimming with tears. It scared me half to death when people snapped—it didn't matter if it were me, or someone else. It always surprised me, and I hated it. "S—sorry…" I reached for a key and tucked it into my apron pocket. "F—follow me…"

I led him through the inn and upstairs to our rooms. We didn't have many, just ten, but they were comfortable and had a good view. I unlocked room seven, and opened the door for him. "Here we are…"

He stepped in and stood in the middle of the room, looking it over.

"Th—there's a fireplace and…some water…for your face…" I mumbled. I sounded so _stupid_, just rambling away while he says nothing at all. Nothing at all. I placed the keys to his room on a small table by the door. "I—I'm leaving your keys here…goodnight."

Nothing.

When I went back downstairs, a middle aged man called out to me. "Lass! Lass!"

I went over. "I—is everything all right?"

"Yes, it's all very good. But I just wanted to tell you one thing. That man you checked in. His name is Strider."

_Strider_.

I'd heard of him, but never seen him before. Many said he was brave and kind, but he didn't seem that way to me when he asked for a room earlier that night. _Maybe something's happened to him_, I pondered as I wipe down the bar counter.

My grandfather was ushering the last of the patrons out, some with a little more force than others. "All right, lads, I'll see you tomorrow." He closed the door behind them and bolted it tightly, as he did every night. He turned around and smiled at me.

I smiled back. Grandfather was one of the few people—actually, he was the only one I could openly talk to. I didn't stammer, nor did I avoid eye contact. He was like my father, ever since my real father died when I was seven. I was seventeen now, and while most seventeen year olds were gossiping about marriage and clothing, I was learning how to run an inn from my grandfather.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, Ella, but it's been a really long day for me. Can you finish cleaning up?"

I sighed, but looked into Grandfather's tired eyes and nodded. "Yes. There's not much left anyway."

"Thank you." He patted my cheek goodnight and went upstairs to the rooms where he, Mother and I slept.

I sighed again, then finished wiping down the bar counter. I put up chairs and got a broom from the closet and started to sweep up broken glass from under the table. As I start to gather it to put in the trash, I nick one of my fingers on the shards. "Ouch!" I stuck my finger into my mouth to stop the bleeding.

"You're only going to infect that."

I jumped and hit the back of my head on the table. "Ouch!" I crawled out quickly from under the table and turn to face the speaker. It was Strider, who _still_ had his hood up. Strange. Why would he want to keep his face hidden?

"I—I—y—you…."

"Wash it in cold water then put a bandage on it to staunch the bleeding," he muttered and swept past me, going to the back door. He opened it, and a gust of wind blew in, sending chills down my spine.

"Oh. Um, t—thank—"

_Bang!_

The door slammed behind him and I dropped my eyes to the ground. "Thank you…"


	2. Chapter 2

Two

I stretched out in my bed the next morning, casting my eyes over to the window. The sun is shining brightly, and I squeezed my eyes a little to avoid going blind. I didn't want to get up, but I heard Mother and Grandfather downstairs, so I dressed quickly and hurried down to the inn.

When Mother saw me, she snorted and turned back to polishing glasses. Grandfather, on the other hand, said, "Good morning, Ella."

"Good morning, Grandfather." I smiled at him and went into the kitchen in search of food. There was some lukewarm porridge in a cauldron on the stove. I wrinkled my nose, but spooned some into a bowl anyways; I hated porridge.

As I ate my breakfast, I thought of Strider's late night departure. Well, was departure even the right word? He had come in with a pack, but left without it. He couldn't have gone already—could he?

My question was answered when I emerged from the kitchen and watched Strider accept a bowl of porridge from my mother and hurry back up the stairs. So he _had_ returned. Then what was he doing?

This question ran through my head as I swept the outside stairs of the inn. There was almost nothing to do or see in Bree. There was only the Shire, the small county where little creatures called Hobbits lived. I'd seen Hobbits before; they were around three and a half feet tall, with curly hair and hairy feet. Most of them were plump.

But what business would a Ranger have with Hobbits? Probably none.

The wind picked up a little, blowing my hair out of its pins. I rolled my eyes, and pulled it back again, pinning it very securely this time. I muttered to myself about what a nuisance the wind was.

I finished my chores for the morning, and went back inside. Some of the people who had checked into the inn were now eating breakfast. Most of them were travellers, and the ones in groups talked quietly. The ones who were alone seemed to shrink into themselves, not wanting to call attention at all.

But there was someone missing—Strider. This made me suspicious until I remembered he ate earlier this morning. I went into the kitchen and over to Mother, and she looked up at me, then back down to the bread she was kneading.

"What?"

"Um…I w—was just…wondering…if—"

"Spit it out, girl."

"If Strider has come back downstairs yet?" I squeak in a rush, noting that this is the most I've said to her since yesterday morning.

Mother glares at me for a moment, her hands still on the flour-covered dough. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Um…" I actually _don't_ know why it matters to me. I cast around in my mind and think long and hard about it. Maybe…it's because Strider reminds me of myself. Not willing to trust everyone you meet, and cautious around everything.

Mother just rolled her eyes, and I knew she wasn't going to tell me. She focused on the bread while I stood there awkwardly.

After a while I left her to her work and abandoned the idea of going to find him, because I had more chores to do. As I struggled with the broom, mop and rags going up the stairs, I realized I'd left the bucket of water.

I sighed, and went down to get it, mumbling under my breath the entire way.

The first few rooms were unoccupied, and I cleaned them quickly and moved on. When I came to room seven—Strider's room—I stood outside, looking at the wooden door. I didn't know why I was so apprehensive to go inside. I raised my hand and lightly tapped on the door. "Um…housekeeping?"

There was no reply, so I turned the knob and looked around the room. It was empty, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I started to sweep the room, making sure to get all the dust. I made the bed quickly but neatly.

When I crossed the room to get the mop, I heard a loud _clang_ and a _slosh_. I didn't want to look down because I knew what I'd done. I'd knocked over the bucket of dirty water, and it was seeping into my shoes and the rug. "Darn…"

I immediately grabbed the rags and dropped to my knees, trying to soak up the water on the floor. My knees were now soaking wet as well. Wonderful.

"What are you doing?"

I closed my eyes and scrambled up to face Strider, whose arms were folded; he had been standing over top of me for god knows how long. "I—I—I'm s—s—sorry, I knocked o—over…"

"It's all right. Accidents happen," he said. The visible part of his face—the mouth—curled up in an amused smile. "Don't worry about it. I can clean it up."

"N—n—no! I'll g—get in t—t—t—t…." I could hardly say the word _trouble_, and tears started to prick at my eyes. I quickly dropped my head down to the water logged floor, wiping at them furtively.

"Why are you crying?" Strider's voice sounded shocked. He seemed like the kind of man who had no experience in dealing with a girl's tears.

"B—because I h—hate g—g—getting in…" I couldn't finish my sentence, and now the tears were flowing freely. "A—and y—you're probably m—mad at me for r—r—ruining the room!"

"I said it was forgiven! Look, I'll help you clean it. Is that all right?"

I pondered this for a moment. If I cleaned it by myself, my mother would wonder what was taking me so long and come to find me. And when she saw the floor, I would really get it. If Strider helped, it wouldn't take as long, and he seemed like he really wanted to. And leaving the water was out of the question.

So I nodded, and reluctantly handed him the rags I'd been using to mop up the floor. "I—I'll be back."

When he nodded, I ran downstairs to get another mop and some more rags. I had to sneak past my mother, who had her head buried in a cupboard. I was grateful for her momentary distraction—she wouldn't ask any questions.

When I returned with the cleaning supplies, I said, "I—if we d—don't wipe the w—water first, the m—m—mop will s—spread it…"

"You're in charge," he said, taking some more rags from me and getting down on his knees to start the job.

My head spun for a moment. _I_ was in charge? This was new. My mother had always spoken for me, always made the choices. I didn't like to talk, and I hated that. When I had to talk, I sounded like an idiot, and I hated that.

I scowled down at the rag like it had called me a very rude name, but I was really beating myself up on the inside. Why couldn't I be like other girls? "It's not fair…" I whispered.

"What?" Strider asked, looking up.

I just shook my head. "N—Nothing." I continued to clean up.

I looked outside, and sighed as the rain poured down. I knew that I'd have to go outside to lock up the sheep and cattle in the back. I didn't mind the rain, it was the fact that the animals were most reluctant to follow me when they were soaking wet. Not that I blamed them.

I wrapped my cloak around me and took a large staff, which we used to poke the animals into the stables. I went outside and immediately shivered as the rain hammered down.

The animals were running around the fenced in area, squawking and crying out. I got behind them and slowly ushered them towards the paddock, just wanting to get inside to the warm inn.

When they were all inside, with food in the trough, I locked the door and turned to go back inside.

_Ella_…

I spun around on my heels in the mud, and looked wildly around for whoever called my name. "Grandfather?" I couldn't see anyone, it was dark, for the sun had set an hour ago, and the rain was making it hard to see.

I whimpered a little and ran back inside, making sure to close the door tightly behind me.

The inn was busy that night, and customers were calling out to me for more food or drink. Many were already drunk, and I thought that we shouldn't serve them any more beer. But it wasn't up to me to make the rules, so I did as they asked.

Strider was sitting in the back, smoking heavily. Every single time I passed him, I would catch the essence of Old Toby pipe weed, something my grandfather smoked. I liked the homey scent of it.

As the night went on, more and more guests checked into the inn, obviously not wanting to keep travelling in such horrid weather. But the next guests were not as common.

Four little hobbits entered the inn, shivering and pulling their cloaks off their damp heads. I looked them over as I carried back empty tankards of ale to the kitchens. All of them had light eyes, but three had fair hair, while the other had dark curls.

They seemed nervous about something, and I knew there had to be a reason for them coming this far out of the Shire.

Grandfather checked them in and they sat down at the table and hunched over small tanks of ale. They were obviously trying not to draw attention to themselves, but most hobbits were a little more confident than this group. Well, there's always exceptions.

I looked to the corner where Strider was sitting, and he was examining the hobbits as well. Obviously he's seen hobbits before…right?

As the night went on, Strider continued to stare. I didn't know at what, nor why, and the hobbits didn't seem to know either. One of the light haired hobbits, a pudgy, happy looking one, nudged the dark haired one and pointed discreetly at Strider.

They called Grandfather over, and even though I knew I shouldn't, I edged over, close enough to hear, but far away enough to not make them suspicious.

"That man in the corner," the dark haired hobbit said. "Who is he?"

Grandfather looked over his shoulder, saw Strider and shivered a little. "He's one of them Rangers; dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I never heard, but around here, he's known as Strider." Grandfather hurried away, and the dark haired hobbit murmured, "Strider."

I knew I was taking a little too long to clean the table, but I didn't care. Something was going on here, I knew it.

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins!" I cheery voice said loudly, breaking me out of my thoughts. One of the smallest hobbits was sitting at the bar, conversing happily with other men and drinking a whole pint of ale. That couldn't be good for him.

On the other hand, the dark haired hobbit was scrambling up and over to his friend, who continued, "Frodo Baggins! He's my second cousin once removed on my mother's side, and my third cousin twice removed on my father's side, if you follow me!"

"Pippin!" Frodo yelled, grabbing onto his friend's sleeve, but Pippin pushes him away, yelling, "Steady, Frodo!"

Frodo fell backwards, and something gold was thrown up into the air—a ring. Everyone in the inn was following it with their eyes, and I saw Strider sit bolt right up in his spot in the corner.

My breath was caught in my chest; I couldn't breathe.

Frodo stretched out his hand and the ring slipped onto his finger—

He was gone.

"Oh, my god!" I yelled, and the inn bursts into chatter over what they've just seen.

The hobbits started to gather around one another, looking for their friend. "Frodo? Frodo!"

I sat down in one of the chairs, my heart beating so fast I feared it was going to spring out of my chest. What the hell? That was no ordinary ring, I knew it.

When I looked up, I saw Strider is dragging a small, struggling figure up the stairs, and when the hobbits catch on, they follow them. I knew I shouldn't, and I knew this could get me into trouble, but I followed them slowly.

The door was closed, and I heard a hobbit yell, "Let go of him, or I'll have you, Longshanks!"

The sound of a sword being sheathed echoed into the hall and I heard Strider chuckle. "You have a stout heart, little Hobbit, but that alone won't save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard. They are coming…"

What's coming? I ran my hand down the door as I started to head back to the inn. What was going on, something wasn't right—"OUCH!" There was a loose splinter in the wood and it's gone into the pad of my finger.

There were footsteps, and the door was flung wide open by Strider, who had unsheathed his sword and pointed it right at my throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

"Who are you?" Frodo yelled, grabbing the tongs by the fireplace. His friends are brandishing various objects and I whimpered as Strider looked me in the eye suspiciously.

With a start, I realized that he'd taken off his hood. He had a rugged appearance, one that you can only obtain while travelling in the wild for a long time. Strider's chin length hair was the same colour as the scruff of his beard, and piercing blue eyes searched my face.

When he recognized me, he lowered his sword. "Ella." Strider sighed my name. Out of frustration or pity, I do not know.

I didn't ask how he knew my name. I'd never told him. I just sunk to the floor, clutching my apron in my trembling hands. "I—I—I'm sorry…I w—was …" I lowered my head, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"Eavesdropping?" the pudgy Hobbit snapped, and I flinched.

"It's all right, Ella. You wanted to know what went on in the bar. It's all right," Strider soothed, laying a hand on my trembling shoulder. "What did you hear?"

I raised my grey eyes to meet his blue ones, and I tell him everything. "I…I j—just wanted to k—know what's h—h—happening…"

"What do you mean, happening?"

I told him about the incident in the forest yesterday afternoon and tonight in the stable. I also recounted the events of Frodo's disappearance with the ring. It took all my courage to speak in front of so many people, but I knew it would benefit all of us.

When I finished, the Hobbits and Strider looked at each other. They seemed to say something with their eyes, and I stood there nervously, wringing the fabric of my dress in my hands.

"All right, Ella. You're coming with us," Strider said, grabbing the top of my arm and pulling me out of the room.

"W—what? I—I…" I squeaked, trying to keep up with his long strides. The Hobbits seemed to be having some trouble too. "B—but…" I wanted to tell him I couldn't go, I belonged _here_.

"No buts! Come on!"

Strider pulled me into his room, and locked the door tightly behind him. The Hobbits were right behind us, and Strider started to push pull back the covers, telling the Hobbits to go to sleep, and he'd be right back. "Stay here, Ella."

I didn't object.

When he got back, he looked a little frazzled, and I asked, "W—what's going on? Someone…"

Strider looked at Frodo and Frodo nodded. Then Frodo said, "You might want to sit down."

I sat down quickly on a wooden chair, looking up at them.

"This Ring belongs to the Dark Lord Sauron," Frodo started. "Basically this Ring was taken from him by Isildur, but it has been lost for the past sixty years. My uncle found it in a cave and brought it back to the Shire, then passed it onto me. This Ring prevents aging and when you put it on, you disappear."

"Like in the bar, yes," Frodo finished. "This Ring, if it falls into the hands of Sauron, will allow him to control Middle Earth. So I'm taking to Rivendell and asking the Elves what to do with it."

I nodded and absorbed this all. The Ring was bad, that was for sure, but there was still one more question that had not been answered. "S—Strider said that 'they are coming'. W—who's t—they?"

A scream came suddenly from the darkness, making us all jump. Strider crossed to the window, and from there you could see the Hobbit's old room. Shadows were flitting around inside, and I assumed that these…things were the ones that had screamed.

"What are they?" Frodo and I asked at the same time.

"They were once Men. Great kings of Men…then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine Rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one, falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will." Strider wasn't looking at us as he recounted this sad tale.

The shadows moved downstairs, and my heart stopped. Grandfather was down there. I stood up, but Strider grabbed my arm, giving me a look that clearly said 'Are you mad?'

I gave him a frantic look, and pulled against him, but he shook his head. "Ella. They will be all right. I promise you."

The dark creatures left the bar, and galloped away on their dark horses. I breathed a long sigh of relief, seeing no blood on their drawn swords. I realized I was shaking, and tried to calm down.

Strider released me, patting my hand gently. "They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring…drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

Strider would not let me go back to the inn, and I didn't argue, even though I felt terrible. I was a coward. I couldn't even go back to the inn where evil had lurked to find my family, to see if they were safe. I slept fitfully and woke beside Frodo, tears staining my cheeks.

Strider was awake, and he looked over at me. "Good morning."

I didn't say anything, just got up and smoothed my dress and hair. I looked at him solemnly and he said, "You're wondering why I won't let you go back."

When I nodded, he said, "Because you are in danger, Ella. You said that there have been things following you, speaking to you. I fear those are the Wraiths. And the Wraiths may come back again tonight. In which case they _will_ kill you. I don't know what they want with you, but you aren't safe here. You have to come with us."

My eyes widened. I'd never left the town of Bree, and the prospect of venturing into unknown parts of Middle Earth with a Man and four Halflings seemed stupid, even insane. And my mother and grandfather would be left here, wondering where I'd gone. It was not a good idea at all. I shook my head violently, and Strider's brow furrowed.

"I'm doing this for you, Ella. You have a better chance of living if you come with us."

"B—but my f—family…"

"They'll be better off if you aren't here. You'll be safer. Please." His bright blue eyes searched me, and my lip trembled. "I know this is hard for you. But it's also what best for you. You can't tell your family where you've gone. It puts not only you and them danger but Frodo in danger as well."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. He was asking me to up and leave, and on top of that, not even tell my family. I drew my knees to my chest and leaned my forehead against them, my shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

I felt Strider's hand on my shoulder, but even this comfort couldn't make me cry out loud. It was just too much to bear.

"We leave in an hour," he said quietly, then I heard his footsteps leave the room.

In my room, I opened the drawer that contained the only clothes I owned—a travel dress, a work dress, in addition to the one I was already wearing and an extra cloak. I looked down at the brown travel dress, and hot tears splashed down onto the fabric. I didn't _want _to go. But as Strider had said, I was only endangering myself and my family while I stayed here.

So I found a pack and placed some socks, undergarments and folded up the work dress and placed it carefully into the pack. I also packed two thick blankets, mittens and a hat. I washed my face and put on the travel dress.

I slipped out of my room and closed the door behind me. Grandfather and Mother were still sleeping and I was able to go down the stairs without any questioning. I went into the kitchens and opened the cupboards. I wanted to feel useful, so I'd decided to bring some food for the journey.

I put some loaves of bread and dried meat into my pack. I took a jar of raspberry jam and put it in there as well. When I turned to go, something sparkly caught my eye. I frowned and reached forward into the cupboard wall. There was a hole in the wood, and I looked closer.

I pushed on the wood, but it wouldn't give. I tried to reach my hand in, but I could barely get two of my fingers past the hole. I scowled. I had a hard time retreating my hand, and I managed to do it in the end, but not without many splinters. As I pulled them out, tears pricked at my eyes from the pain.

I closed my eyes tightly, and went up to Grandfather's room. I opened the door and kissed his cheek. He snorted in his sleep. The tears that had threatened earlier spilled over and I wiped them away.

"I love you. Goodbye."

The Hobbits names were Meriadoc 'Merry' Brandybuck , Frodo Baggins, Samwise 'Sam' Gamgee and Peregrin 'Pippin; Took. Frodo was the one with curly dark hair, Pippin was a tiny little fellow with sandy curls, Merry was the tallest of the group, and Sam was the pudgy one.

They were a little apprehensive of me at first, which I understood. Hobbits rarely left the Shire, and they were quiet little folk. They were quite content to ignore the Big Folk and be ignored. But after a while they started to warm up to me, Sam especially when he learned I had raspberry jam.

But even raspberry jam couldn't disguise the fact that we were in for a long journey. We left early, as Strider had promised, and the terrain was rough and rocky as we finally reached the edge of the county of Bree. I looked behind me and saw people starting to get up for the new day.

I didn't want to cry so I turned sharply on my heel and followed Strider, not looking back.

Strider led us to an overgrown forest, the forest of Chetwood. It's cool and light, and I heard the chattering of birds and other animals every once in a while. We climbed over hills and jumped over small ravines. I'm getting tired, and I take up the rear of the party.

Up ahead, I heard Frodo ask, "Where are you taking us?"

Strider didn't look back, but he did answer, "Into the wild," and kept walking. This sounded a little ominous to me, but I knew he'd take care of us, so I followed. I could hear the Hobbits talking quietly among themselves.

"How do we know that this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry muttered.

"I think that a servant of the enemy would look fairer…but feel fouler…" Frodo observed.

"He's foul enough," Merry grumbled.

"We have no choice but to trust him," Frodo declared. I liked his logic. Although I hadn't trusted Strider at first—actually, he scared me—I knew that he was good and he was trying to help us.

"But where's he taking us?"

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee," Strider called over his shoulder.

My mouth fell open. How did he hear the Hobbits? They were talking so quietly…

The Hobbits didn't seem fazed, though, for Sam whispered excitedly, "Rivendell! Did you hear that? We're going to see the Elves!"

Chetwood forest wasn't very big at all, and when we came out of it, we were on cold, windswept moors. There was various shrubbery and foliage growing here and there, and I tried not to step on the delicate purple flowers that seem to be everywhere.

I was so focused on the flora and fauna that I didn't notice I'd walked right past the Hobbits until I bumped into Strider. "Oh…s—sorry…"

He just waved it off and turned to the Hobbits, who seem to be unpacking and setting up a campfire. "Gentlemen? We don't stop until nightfall?"

"But what about breakfast?" Pippin protested, waving a pack of bacon in the air.

I cocked my head to the side. They've just had breakfast, we only started travelling about an hour and a half ago.

"You've already had it," Strider said in confusion. Apparently, he was trying to figure out what the Hobbits are talking about as well.

I was still full from the bacon and jam-spread toast; I couldn't comprehend _how_ the Hobbits were hungry _again_.

"We've had one, yes," Pippin said. "But what about second breakfast?"

Strider stared at the Hobbits for a moment, then shook his head and continued walking.

As I helped the Hobbits repack the bags onto the little pony we had, Bill, Merry said, "I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip."

Pippin's face was the epitome of horror. "B—b—but what about Elevensies? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them…doesn't he?"

Merry grimaced. "I wouldn't count on it." Suddenly, he held out his hands and an apple landed right into them. He patted Pippin on the shoulder as his friend caught the next apple with his forehead.

The next apples were aimed at Frodo, Sam and I, which I almost caught, but I was quite uncoordinated, and it landed at my feet. I wasn't hungry, so I picked it up and stowed it in my pocket for later.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

The moor turned into a horrid swamp, and I slapped at the mosquitoes that bit at my neck, face and hands. I trudged though the brown water, and Pippin tripped and fell face first into the swamp.

I helped him up as Merry exclaimed, "What do they eat…when they can't get Hobbit?"

When we were finally able to find a dry patch of land that we could stand sturdily on, Strider declared that we were going to camp there for the night. I looked in the general area for firewood, being careful not to stray too far from the camp. I came back with a two large logs, which weren't too wet from the swamp.

Strider had been able to take down a large buck, and he brought it back over his shoulder, skinned, gutted and chopped it up.

We were able to light a fire and cook a simple stew. When we finished dinner, it was dark, and we retired for the night. I tried to make myself comfortable on the hard ground, but no matter which way I arranged myself, there was a rock pocking into my back.

It took me a while but when I could finally relax, I closed my eyes. I think I fell asleep, because when I awoke, it was darker and the moon was brighter. Strider was also singing; a calm, soft voice issued from his lips.

"Tinúviel elvanui,

Elleth alfirin ehtelhael

O hon ring finnul fuinui

A renc gelebrin thiliol…"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Frodo lift himself up and whisper, "Who is she? This woman you sing of?"

Strider jumped, and I could tell that he was a little embarrassed to be caught singing. I kept still and my breathing even. I didn't want to embarrass him further. I didn't really sing, and I knew that if I had been caught, I would be mortified.

"Tis the Lady of Lúthien. The Elf-Maiden who gave her love to Beren. A mortal," Strider murmured. I didn't know if it was just me, but he sounded terribly sad.

"What happened to her?"

"She died," he whispered. Through my half closed lids I saw his face was drawn, and eyes were down on the nubby moss. "Get some sleep, Frodo. You as well, Ella."

I squeaked and rolled over, my cheeks burning at being caught.

I was still a little embarrassed the next morning, and every time Strider caught my eye, he would smile knowingly. I could hardly make eye contact with him, and I kept my eyes down on the ground.

The day passed by slowly, or it seemed that way to me. No one really talked that day, I think we were still a little worn out from trekking through the marshes all day yesterday. I yawned widely, making sure to cover my mouth. We took a break every so often to eat, and Strider kept a close watch on the surrounding areas. I knew he was looking for Nazgûl, and this made me nervous.

When it started to grow dark again, I was twitchy, jumping at every little sound. When Pippin dropped a pan, the_ clang_ made me jump halfway out of my skin. Strider must have noticed, because he said, "We'll stop for the night, when I find a good place."

We walked for a little while longer until coming up to some large stone ruins atop a large hill. Strider pointed them out to us, saying, "These were once the great watchtowers of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight."

The climb up the hill was torture; it was like the thought of sitting down and giving my legs a rest was taunting me, hanging over my head. When we finally reached the top, we all flung down our packs and dropped onto the cold stone. We found a small crevice where we decided to set up camp. I spread out my blankets and folded my cloak into a pillow; the same I'd been doing every night.

Strider was kneeling over his own pack, unrolling folds of fabric. I heard the clang of metal, and he handed four small swords to the Hobbits. To me, he gave a small dagger. "Sorry. It's all I could find."

I looked down at the weapon in my hands, feeling a sense of power as I weighed it. But I was also frightened, for the only time I ever held knives was when I helped my mother in the kitchen. I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Th—thank you." My voice was hoarse; I hadn't spoken for almost two days.

"These are for you," Strider told the Hobbits and I. He slung his pack back over his shoulder and placed a hand on his sword hilt. "Stay here…I'm going to have a look around." He turned and started to walk away. The Hobbits stayed, testing out their new weapons, but I followed.

"Y—you're leaving?" I said, my eyes widening with fear. The last thing I wanted was Strider to leave while the Nazgûl were still out there.

"Don't worry, that's why I gave you the weapons. It will be fine."

"Th—the N—N—N—Nazgûl…" I stammered, my hand tightening around the handle of the dagger. "What about…"

"I won't be gone long. You'll be all right," Strider assured me. He placed a calming hand on my arm, smiled, then turned around and climbed down the rocky ruins.

I went back to the Hobbits, who were starting to look a little hungry. I dug around in my pack for some dried meat and handed it to them. "S—sorry…I d—don't want t—t—to attract…"

"It's all right, Ella," Frodo said, smiling at me and accepting the meat graciously. "Thank you."

I breathed in deeply, and the scent of bacon flowed into my nostrils. I loved bacon. Mmm…bacon…_bacon_? I sat up quickly and whacked my head on the rock ceiling. "Ow!" I squealed.

Frodo was also sitting up, looking at his friends in horror. Merry, Sam and Pippin were sitting over a good-sized fire, and they smiled at us.

"Look, Mister Frodo!" Sam said, poking at something in a frying pan. "Sausages, tomatoes and nice, crispy bacon!" His smile was wide and naive.

_Idiots!_ I moaned silently. If _anything_ saw that fire, we were in huge trouble. And Strider wasn't even back yet. We were defenceless.

Frodo knew it too, and he was scrambling over to his friends, starting to kick dirt over the fire. "Put it out you fools, put it out!"

"Oh, that's lovely!" Pippin whined, "Ashes in my tomatoes—"

Suddenly, a shrill cry pierced the darkness. I immediately moved closer to the Hobbits, and Frodo went over to the edge of Amon Sûl and even though I didn't want to know what made that cry, I followed. Dark shapes were closing around the ruins—Nazgûl!

"Go!" Frodo screamed, drawing his sword. We turned and ran up the steps, which were wet from being in such a high altitude. I slipped as I ran, landing hard on my elbow. "Ow!"

"Ella, come on!" Pippin says, holding out his hand.

I take it without question, he helped me up, and we joined the others on the top the ruins. It was pitch black except for the pale light coming from the moon. The statues of old kings loomed ominously over us, and my lower lip trembled.

I bent down to take my dagger from my belt, hoping to god that I wouldn't have to use it. From behind me, I heard a whimper, and time seemed to slow down as I turned. I pulled Frodo back as the Ringwraiths closed in on us with their swords drawn.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, everyone! I don't really know how to do an author's note yet, so I'll just type it here LOL. Um, this is a really short chapter, as I do have a life outside of Fanfiction, which comes as a surprise. HAH! Okay, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Wraiths slowly circled us, their swords held high in the air, and I knew they could fall at any moment. I felt Sam's hand around my wrist; his grip was painfully tight. He was trembling and so was I.<p>

"Back, you devils!" Sam suddenly yelled, making a move at the Wraiths. Metal hit metal as he struck at them, but they easily overpowered him. Merry and Pippin made a protective barrier in front of me and Frodo, but the largest Nazgûl pushed them aside.

I held up my dagger, but I could see it shaking in the moonlight—I was terrified. I couldn't breathe normally. But I knew that I had to help Frodo, and I swiped at the Wraith. He brought an armour clad hand down on my back, knocking me down and the breath out of me.

As I coughed and sputtered, I started to cry. I couldn't even keep Frodo safe, let alone fight! I was useless; I couldn't do anything right. I buried my head in my arms, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Yah!"

I looked up, and saw Strider swinging at the Nazgûl with both sword and torch. His face is wild by the firelight—a new Strider, a battle hardened Strider. The Nazgûl were starting to flee Amon Sûl, but the largest one that had attacked us was still there, now duelling with Strider. It was enchanting, yet frightening to watch them fight. They spun, twirled, ducked. It was a sadistic dance.

Strider finally scared it off the watchtower, and it jumped—hopefully to its death. There was still one wandering around, looking for Frodo, probably.

Strider was still and for a moment, I thought he didn't seen it. But he whipped around and threw the burning torch at the Nazgûl. It shrieked with pain and, flailing it arms, it followed it companions with a cry of defeat.

The sounds of battle were gone, and now I could hear Frodo's screams of pain. Still coughing, I was able to get up and drop to my knees beside him. "Frodo…"

"Ella," he cried, breathing heavily. He twitched and shuddered on the ground, his face contorted with pain.

My hands fluttered over him, trying to do something, _anything_. A dark wound was scratched onto his shoulder, and it was bleeding profusely. "Frodo…oh, god…" I kept my voice quiet, knowing that if I panicked, he would as well.

"Strider, help him!" Sam begged, as Strider knelt down and picked up an evil looking knife with a black handle. The blade was stained with dark blood.

As the blade disintegrated, Strider threw away the hilt with disgust. "He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade."

Frodo gave a cry of pain, and I smoothed his hair away from his forehead, feeling terrible pangs of guilt radiate through me. It was my fault. If I was able to protect him, he wouldn't be hurt.

"This is beyond my skill to heal," Strider says, heaving Frodo over his shoulder. "He needs Elvish medicine." He starts down the stairs, and we follow, stopping only to quickly throw our blankets back into our packs. The Hobbits and I follow Strider into a forest, looking around nervously when we heard the cries of Nazgûl—they are close by.

"We're six days from Rivendell!" Sam protested. "He'll never make it!"

Strider didn't reply, but I heard him mutter, "Hang on, Frodo…"

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried, then he was silent and went limp.

I knew this running was not good for him, and if we kept moving, we were only going to make him worse. The way he was going pale indicated poison—I'd seen it in my mother after she ate a bad mushroom. If we kept jostling Frodo, the poison would only spread faster and the wound would bleed more. I had to say something. I gathered my courage. "Strider! We can't move him! It's making him worse."

Strider stopped cold. Either he realized that I was right, or he was totally shocked by my sudden outburst. When he turned—very slowly—I saw that it was a mixture of both. "You're right. But we're out in the open. Where can we go?"

"Hey! Everyone, come over here!" Pippin's voice came from about fifty feet away—it surprised me; I hadn't even noticed he was gone.

We followed the sound of his voice and as we got closer, he seemed to be standing in the middle of a circle of stone statues. As I reached him, I saw something that I'd only ever heard about—trolls.

I screeched and fell onto my backside.

"It's fine, Ella, they're stone!" Pippin reassured me, and he dragged me into the circle along with the others. As Strider and Sam tended to Frodo, I looked up into the eyes of the stone troll. "How…"

"Well, Frodo's uncle Bilbo went on a journey a while back and he got captured by a few trolls. They tied him up and started arguing about how they were going to cook him! But they were so absorbed in the argument that they didn't notice that the sun had risen and it turned them to stone!" Pippin recounted, a look of nostalgia on his face. "And they've been here ever since."

"Th—that's a w—w—wonderful story," I whispered. I reached up to touch the stone arm of a troll.

"Frodo?" Sam's urgent voice came from the foot of another troll, and I turned around, seeing Sam feeling Frodo's forehead. "He's going cold!"

I rushed over and felt Frodo's face. He was. "S—Strider, what...?"

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked.

"He's passing into the shadow realm. He will soon become a Wraith like them," Strider said quietly, looking down at the Hobbit.

A Wraith's cry echoed through the forest and Frodo made a weak sound, almost like he was answering them.

I buried my face in my hands, trying not to cry. I knew that the focus was on Frodo, not me, and I would just make things worse if I cried. _I should have just stayed in Bree…_

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider asked.

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil!"

"Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!"

I heard the crunching of leaves as they run out of the circle and search the area for the plant.

Frodo made another cry, and I started to stroke his hair, trying to offer what little comfort I could. "It's all right, Frodo," I whispered, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

Merry and Pippin stayed with us, and the forest was quiet for a little while, except for the whimpers of Frodo and the occasional hoot of a lone owl.

Suddenly, a bright white light filled the forest, and Frodo turned his head towards it. The three of us looked as well, and once I got past the initial luminance, I saw a tall, slim dark haired figure climb off a horse and come towards us. As it got closer I realized it was a She-Elf.

She kneeled down by Frodo, calling his name softly, looking like something otherworldly.

"She's an Elf…" Sam whispered, looking at the Elf in awe.

She was beautiful, with pale skin, dark curly hair and bright blue eyes. Her full lips started talking in an unknown language to Frodo, and she cupped his cheek, trying to get him to look into at her so she can examine him.

"He's fading," she whispered to Strider, who had come up behind her. "He's not going to last; I must get him to my father." She stood quickly and was followed by Strider, carrying Frodo. "I've been looking for you for two days."

"Where are you taking him?" Merry yelled, as the Elf took the bridle of her horse and helped Strider put Frodo on the majestic mare.

The Elf ignored him, telling Strider, "There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

Strider shook his head and grabbed the Elf's arm as she started to mount her horse. "Arwen…" Here he started to speak in an unfamiliar tongue. I didn't know what they were saying, but when the Elf, who I assumed to be Arwen, replied, it seemed like they were having a little bit of an argument.

I waited anxiously, knowing that the longer we waited, the worse Frodo was getting.

"I do not fear them," I heard Arwen murmur. Strider looked at her long and hard while tightly clasping her hand, and I knew that they were more than acquaintances, much, much more.

Arwen mounted her horse and rode off, and Strider watched her, a desperate look on his face. He didn't even turn when Sam yelled, "What're you doing? Those Wraiths are still out there!"

I could still hear the horse's hooves against the leaves of the forest, and I wondered if the constant movement of the horse was hurting him. But we couldn't just stand there, we had to meet Arwen and Frodo at Rivendell. "W—w—we have to go…."

"Ella's right," Pippin said. "The Wraiths may be off our trail but we still have to get to Rivendell. We can only trust Arwen and move on."

Strider nodded silently and helped us to pack up. We started to travel again, even though the forest was pitch black. Strider lit a torch and walked in front of us. No one wanted to be at the back of the group, so the Hobbits and I clustered around each other.

When the next morning dawned, I could see the dark circles ringed around the other's eyes, and I assumed I looked the same. As the Hobbits cooked breakfast and I did my best to help, Strider patrolled the area, looking for Wraiths.

We ate the sausages and tomatoes in silence, and I knew what everyone else was thinking about—Frodo. I wondered if Frodo had reached Rivendell yet. I knew Arwen could ride—she _was_ an Elf, after all—but her against _nine_ Nazgûl?

It seemed almost impossible.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, everyone! I think this is how I'll do my AN's from now on...um, thanks for all the reviews! I'll let you in on a secret. I actually read them, then go through my story, and try to make changes to it. They really do help! Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Six<p>

There was only a hill left. Just one more hill, and we'd be looking at Rivendell. I was a little excited and I ran up the hill past Strider. When I reached the top, my breath was taken away.

First, I could only see the waterfall. It was gorgeous, slim and sparkling, and falls into a river. I followed the river and saw a gorgeous castle, overgrown with purple, blue and green foliage. Vines curled around pillars, and Elves in dark blue velvet cloaks guarded the castle on dazzling white horses.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Strider came to stand beside me, looking out at the wonderful scene. "It is like a fairy tale, surreal. I was stunned the first time I saw it with my own eyes, too."

"Y—y—you've been here before?"

Strider smiled. "I grew up here. Come. We need to meet someone."

I take the bridle of Bill, and help the tiny pony down the rock stairs that lead to Rivendell. When we reach the bottom, a elf with dark hair and eyes came over on his horse, dismounting quickly and striding over.

I saw his hand on his sword and immediately started to back away. But Strider pressed his right hand to his head, and swept it out. "Ríon."

Ríon's lips tugged up in an enchanting smile. He greeted Strider in Elvish, but when he saw the Hobbits and I, he switched to the Common Tongue. "Welcome to Rivendell."

We introduced ourselves and Ríon bowed slightly. "Any friends of Strider's are friends of mine. Come. Let me take you to Lord Elrond." As we followed him through the palace, many Elves stopped to look at us, unfamiliar sights in their homes.

I squirmed under this inspection, I hated when people looked at me for too long. It's like they were _trying_ to find something wrong with me.

Ríon walked gracefully, even for a Man—male?—and he looked totally at ease. His long black hair swung from side to side, and it shone every time a ray of sun caught the right angle. He was welcoming and it seemed that he and Strider were good friends. He would pay me a compliment every once in a while, making me blush dark red.

"I'm glad to see you entertaining our guests so well, Ríon," an amused voice said.

Ríon withdrew his attention from me and bowed. "Heru en amin!"

He spoke to a tall Elf with thick brows and shoulder length dark hair. His face was lined, but he was reasonably good looking. The Elf just patted Ríon on the shoulder. "Back to your post. I will take care of them."

Ríon bowed and smiled at us. He turned on his heel and strode back down the hall way which we came. The older Elf closed the door behind him, and I saw some curtains and flowers, which blew in the breeze before the door clicked shut.

"Hello, Strider. Ella. Merry, Pippin, Sam."

"My Lord," Strider said, and I echoed him quietly.

"Where's Mister Frodo?" Sam blurted.

"On his way to a full recovery. I am Lord Elrond. I have been treating him for the past two days. He's sleeping now. You can go and see him, just be quiet."

Sam wasted no time in getting into the room. Before Elrond closed the door again, I saw Frodo lying in a comfortable looking bed, but he was unconscious.

Lord Elrond said, "You're look tired and hungry. And you'll probably want a change of clothes, too. Come with me, Strider, Merry, Pippin. Hensaeleth!"

A tall she-Elf appeared at his elbow, giving a quick cursty. She, like the others of Rivendell, had dark hair and eyes, and wore a dark velvet dress. She smiled at me.

"This is Hensaeleth. She is Ríon's sister. They do look alike, don't they? Go with her. I'm sure you'd be happy to change into something clean."

I looked down and saw that my dress, from the hem to the knees was caked with mud. I gave a hesitant smile at Elrond, who laughed. "Go with Hensaeleth, my child."

Hensaeleth led me back down the hall and into a small antechamber. "I drew a bath for you," she said, gesturing at a small tub sitting in the middle of the room. "Take as long as you need. There is a dress for you on that table." She left, and I was on my own.

I stripped down and stepped into the tub. The water was warm, unlike the cold, well-drawn baths that I had had for the last seventeen years of my life. Goosebumps prickled up my arm. I let my mind go blank, just letting my muscles loosen in the warmth.

When the water grew lukewarm, I quickly scrubbed my hair and then stepped out. Cool air met my skin and I jumped up and down on the spot, looking for a towel. I saw one on a table, beside some lavish-looking fabric. I snatched it up, wrapping it around me. I dried off and wrung out my hair, the dampness touching my shoulders.

I took the fabric off the table and it unfolded. It was a green frock with an embroidered hem of leaves stitched into the cotton. It was probably worth more than all of my clothes (and my mother's) combined. I slowly put it on, and found that it was a little big in the chest and the hem was two inches too long. But I was grateful, for clothes were clothes. I pulled my hair back into a bun and inched outside.

Hensaeleth was waiting against the door frame, and when she saw me, she turned around and smiled. "There you are! You look lovely."

I blushed. "T—thank you…I—I h—h—hope I d—didn't take too l—long…"

Hensaeleth took my arm. "No, of course not. I was just marvelling at how fast you took. You're feeling better, I hope? Cleaned up?"

I nodded. "T—thank you."

"It is my pleasure. May I show you around?"

I was about to say yes, but then I suddenly realized the reason I was here in the first place was lying in a bed and had been inches from death hours before. "I—Is...i—is it all r—right i—if...I see F—Frodo?"

Hensaeleth gave me a sympathetic look. "I am sorry, Ella. Lord Elrond said that there were to be no visitors until Frodo was fully healed. I'm afraid I cannot let you see him. I am truly sorry."

I shook my head, although I was disappointed. I gave her another smile. "I—It's all r—right. M—Maybe n—now you c—can show me..."

Hensaeleth beamed and took my arm.

She led me around Rivendell, showing me the gallery of paintings, the library and the courtyard. But my favourite by far was the gardens. It was overgrown, but lush and a small bridge joined an adjoining part of the garden separated by the river to the main part of the castle.

All types of flowers grew there, and I saw some plants that I'd never seen before. I desperately wanted to explore it. "It's…"

"Beautiful," Hensaeleth smiled. "Lady Arwen's mother planted it many years ago. She loved nature and animals dearly, and she thought that having it close by to home would be just wonderful. Would you like to take a look at it?"

I nodded.

"I'll leave you then." She swept back into the castle, and I nearly leapt across the bridge with glee. I spread out my hands, letting the leaves touch my fingertips gently. I wandered off the stone path, and into the bushes of daffodils. I felt the soft petals with my fingertips. I released my hair from its bun, so I could lie down freely in the lush green grass. I closed my eyes and let the sun warm my face.

I wanted to fall asleep, I was at peace. I'd never felt so free before. I wanted to stay there forever.

"Are you all right?"

I shot up and looked up into grey-blue eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Ello ello. Um. I apologize for the wait. My computer crashed and that's the best I can do. My best work on a computer has been figuring out keyboard shortcuts. Yeeaaaah. I'm amazed I can even type. LOL. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Seven<p>

The Elf stepped over the bushes, his long blonde hair falling across his alabaster face enchantingly. His thin lips spread into a smile as he held out his hand.

I quickly got to my feet, daring to look again into the grey blue eyes that seemed to capture me in their gaze. "Um…h—h—hello." I quickly wrapped my hair up into a messy bun, wincing as a few strands caught on a pin.

He bowed slightly. "What is your name?"

I angled my head slightly. Ever since I was a small girl, my mother had warned me not to talk to strangers. But this was an _Elf_. "I—I—I'm E—Ella F—Finwe."

He smiled again. "I am Legolas Greenleaf. Lady Ella. So you are not an Elf. I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" Legolas stepped backwards, still giving me a kind smile.

I was a little hurt, even though he had meant no offense. Was I not wanted here in general by the other Elves? Did he come to tell me to leave? But as he waited for a response, I realized that I wasn't here by choice, but by obligation. "I—I d—don't know, a—a—actually…"

Legolas laughed softly. "All right, then. Well, I am here for the meeting of the One Ring. I come from the Forest of Mirkwood. I hope I will see you again sometime soon, Lady Ella." He bowed again and left the garden.

I watched him go, and then slapped myself across the cheeks. _God, Ella! You sounded like such an idiot, standing there stuttering! Why can't you get a grip on yourself?_

* * *

><p>"Ella. I'd like you to come with me, please," Elrond said the next morning after breakfast. I looked at Sam, Pippin, Merry and Frodo. They shrugged and dove back into their food.<p>

Typical Hobbits.

I followed Lord Elrond into the hallway. Through a stone archway, I could see a stone courtyard. Many low backed, uncomfortable looking chairs formed a semi-circle around the pedestal.

"Strider tells me that you know of the One Ring. And the Nazgûl have taken a very keen interest in you," he said.

I nodded.

"Then I think you should stay for this meeting. We have a lot to discuss regarding the fate of the Ring. And I think you have a part to play in it." He led me into the courtyard, and sat down in a chair. I selected one a few feet away from his, maintaining a respectful distance.

I kept my head down, and after a while I heard others entering the courtyard. There were Men of the West, North and South, and short, but powerful looking Dwarves with frizzy hair and beards. There were also Elves, of course, and Frodo arrived last, followed by a tall man with a grey beard and hair. He was carrying a tall wooden staff. He smiled at me and introduced himself as Gandalf the Grey

Frodo took the seat beside me, smiling. "Ella."

"F—F—Frodo, a—are you f—feeling better?" I ask, searching him for any imperfections—a scar, paleness, something. Elrond had done his work well.

"Yes, thank you," Frodo said.

When everyone was quiet, Elrond's eyes swept the room. His eyes lingered on me a little longer than they should have, and I frowned a little.

He finally spoke. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. No one can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate—this one doom." Elrond gestured to Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo stood slowly and walked to the centre of the courtyard. He carefully placed the Ring on the pedestal. When the Ring left his grasp, he let out a sigh of relief and came back to his seat.

There were murmurs of shock, and a Man of the South whispered, "So it is true…"

I heard him faintly, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the Ring.

_Ella…Ella…ELLA!_

"No," I whispered. "Please…"

_Ella!_

Tears started to fall from my eyes, but I didn't want to close them. I felt if I close my eyes I will see horrors well beyond my imagination. The Ring was beckoning me, it is calling me. _Get up, get up. Take the Ring. No, don't take it. You will fall to darkness…_

It seemed the Man of the South had the same thoughts as I do, for he stood, and everyone's attention is devoted to him. "In a dream…" he said, "I saw the Eastern sky grow dark." He is slowly inching towards the pedestal. "But in the West…a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, 'Your doom is near at hand'." His hand reached out towards the Ring. "Isildur's Bane is found…Isildur's Bane…"

"Boromir!" Elrond yelled, just before the Man's hand touched the Ring.

Gandalf stood and started to recite an evil-sounding chant. I didn't know the language, but it must have been some sort of spell, for the sky grew dark and thunder cracked overhead. The ground trembled until Boromir returned back to his seat.

Elrond pinched the skin between his eyes, as if he had a splitting headache. When he finally looked up, his eyes were blazing. "Never before has a voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!"

Gandalf just looked at Elrond; no shame was in his expression. "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond!" His voice was a little raspy from chanting such a long speech, but he still speaks loudly. "For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west! The Ring is altogether evil!" He shot a final dirty look at Boromir, and took his seat again.

Boromir seemed unfazed by this, and he continued. "No, it is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He got up, starting to pace in front of the Council. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy! Let us use it against him!"

I stared at him in disbelief. Had he not heard anything that Gandalf said? Did he not hear the evil whispers of the Ring, calling to us to betray Middle Earth?

"You cannot wield it!" Strider called out. "None of us can; the Ring answers to Sauron alone! It has no other master."

Boromir scoffed. "And what would a mere ranger know of this matter?"

An Elf stood at this and I recognized him immediately—the blonde Legolas from the garden. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn! You owe him your allegiance."

_Aragorn?_ What about Strider? Why would he keep his identity hidden? Was he on the run, like I was? What did he need to hide?

"Aragorn?" Boromir breathed, looking at Strider—no, Aragorn in disbelief. "This…is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas continued, looking at Boromir with his strange, piercing eyes.

Aragorn muttered something to Legolas, and Legolas sat. But before he did this, he looked up at me, catching my eyes with his own. He gave a half-smile, and a blush rushed up from my chest to hairline.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," Boromir snarled, giving Aragorn a scathing look. I flinched myself at the fire behind it, but Aragorn looked calmly back at the Man of the South.

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf added. "We cannot use it."

"You only have one choice, the Ring must be destroyed!" Elrond declared.

"Then what are we waiting for?" a red-haired dwarf bellowed. He grabbed his axe and brought it down upon the Ring. There was a metallic _clang_ and I stood a little in my seat to see if it had worked.

Then I realized that the Dwarf was lying on the ground, and his axe shattered. He didn't seem hurt, just a little fazed, so I stood up fully and looked at the Ring. It was totally intact, not even a scratch.

The Ring starts to issue whispers in the Black Tongue as Elrond said, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, with any craft we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast into the fiery chasm from whence it came. And one of you must do this."

His response was dead silence. The Council stared at him as if he had made pigs fly. The first person to collect themselves was Boromir.

"One…does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye…he is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland; riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume—not with a thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

The description he gave was starting to take shape in my mind, and I looked at the Ring. It didn't surprise me that a place so horrid could produce something so evil.

Legolas stood with fury, glaring once more at Boromir. "Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond just said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli leapt to his feet. "And I suppose I think you're the one to do it!"

Legolas turned to him, his lips tightening.

"And what if we fail?" Boromir yelled. "What then? What happens when Sauron take back what is his?"

I can feel the tension rising in the courtyard, and it was making me uneasy.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli roared.

I was among the first to stand, although I didn't know why. Gimli's comment has pushed the rest of the Council over the edge, and they started to argue among themselves. Legolas held out his hands to stop his friends from advancing on the Dwarves as Gimli yelled once more, "Never trust an Elf!"

"Do you not understand? While we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"

I slowly sat back down, not wishing to get into an argument that, truth be told, was not worth it. And the members of the Council frightened me a little, the way they carried themselves and held a commanding presence in Rivendell.

Frodo, who had been silent for the entire Council, stood quickly and yelled, "I will take it! I will take it!"

The yelling and arguing immediately stopped, and the Council turned to Frodo in silent astonishment.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

"Frodo…" I whispered. "H—how…"

Frodo had a determined look on his childish face. His hands were curled into tight little fists. At first glance, he looked sure of himself, but when I looked closely, his shoulders were shaking. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though…I do not know the way…"

Everyone stared at him for a moment, then Gandalf the Grey stepped forward. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins…as long as it is yours to bear." He places a hand on his shoulder, and I can't help but think of my grandfather, so far away from here. He would love it here.

Aragorn rose. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He approached Frodo and knelt. "You have my sword."

Legolas looked down at the ground. "And you have my bow." He came to stand beside the three.

"And _my_ axe," Gimli grunted. He walked over and looked defiantly at Legoalas.

Boromir walked over, eyeing Frodo carefully. "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"W—wait."

Everyone looked at me in shock, and it took me a moment to realize that I was the one that had spoken.

Butterflies started to take form in my stomach, and I felt like vomiting. But I'd said something, and now they were all waiting on me. "Um…I—I—I am going too."

"Ella. Why?" Aragorn asked, his face confused.

"B—because I—I have a responsibility to F—Frodo…I—I couldn't protect h—him at A—Amon Sûl. S—so I'm g—going to protect him n—now." I couldn't believe I was saying this, but it was true. I felt horribly guilty and took full responsibility for Frodo's wounds. I was going to defend him. I owed him that much.

I stood slowly and walked over to the Fellowship, standing close to Gandalf. He _did_ remind me a little bit of Grandfather, and even though I hadn't known him for long, I felt a strange closeness to him.

"Hey!" The voice came from behind some bushes, and I saw Sam scampering over to our little group. "Mister Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!"

"No, indeed it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond said, amusement lacing his words.

Two more little figures came running then; Merry and Pippin had emerged from behind two pillars and joined us as Sam had. "Wait! We're coming too!" They confidently faced Lord Elrond, their arms folded across their chests.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said, raising his chin.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing," Pippin added.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip…" Merry muttered.

I smiled.

Elrond looked us over pensively. "Ten companions…so be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great!" Pippin enthuses. "Where are we going?"

* * *

><p>I picked up a comb on the dressing table, and started to pull it through my hair. I looked at my reflection, and saw that my face was drawn and pale. I looked nervous. Well. I was nervous.<p>

I looked over myself again. The long sleeved black shirt was loose on me, and very comfortable to move around in. A leather doublet cinched in around my waist, and dark brown pants tucked into my own calf-high lace up boots.

Giving a tiny sigh, I rocked back and forth on my heels. I tugged through a particulary difficult knot in my hair. I didn't pull to hard, but I was firm with it. I didn't know how my hair got so tangled. I mean, it would be in a bun or something, and then—

"Ella."

I jumped, tearing out the knot. I winced, rubbing my scalp, and turned around.

Arwen, the beautiful Elf from the forest, walked into the room, a smile on her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you. I saw you at the Meeting. I thought I'd drop in. Are you all right?" she asked, and I nodded.

"It is commendable, what you have done for Frodo. You have not known him a long time, yet you have agreed to be his protector. It's very noble."

I gave her a shy smile and she continued, "I've also asked Aragorn to help train you to fight during the journey. He sees a lot of potential in you, you know."

"R—really?"

Arwen nodded. "Which is why I wanted to give you this." She rummaged around in a small chest and emerged with a sword about the length of my arm. "When I heard you decided to go with Frodo, I went to the blacksmiths and had this made for you. I know you don't really have any weapons, so…"

My shoulders went down in relief. I'd jumped into this journey, even knowing that it would be full of peril and possibly even death, and the only thing I had to defend myself with was a tiny dagger.

Arwen carefully handed it to me, and it was heavier than I expected. "I tried to make it to fit your measurements, but—"

"Thank you," I whispered. I unsheathed it, and looked at it with admiration. The handle was a polished silver, and the blade was engraved. I turned it to get the image, and circular flowers with delicate petals trail up the sword, attached to thin vines.

"Morning glories," Arwen explained. "I thought…they represent you."

"Why?"

"Because…in the dark, they close up and don't let anyone see their beauty. But when sunlight hits their petals, they turn their faces to show the world."

* * *

><p>We gathered later that morning underneath a stone arch. The Elves of Rivendell had come to wish us well on our journey. Elrond stood apart from them and closest to us. He surveyed us sternly, and we looked into his eyes.<p>

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will."

I saw Arwen catch Aragorn's eye, and both their eyes were brimming with tears.

"Farewell," Elrond continued, oblivious to the spark between his daughter and the tall ranger. "Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves, Men and all Free Folk go with you."

He spread his arms, and Aragorn and Legolas bowed their heads, hands upon their hearts.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf said.

I saw Frodo take a deep breath and turn to face us. His bright blue eyes lingered on each of us in turn, and when they came to rest upon me, I offered an encouraging smile.

He smiled back and nodded at me, starting to walk forwards, departing Rivendell.

We walked for many nights and days, over rocky terrain and through the forests of Middle Earth. Gandalf told us that we would walk for forty nights and days, keeping West of the Misty Mountains. If we were lucky, the Gap of Rohan would still be open to us and then our path would turn East to Mordor.

On our tenth day of travel, Aragorn called me over to him. "Ella. Draw your sword."

I looked up at him, and Legolas, Boromir and Gimli came to stand by his side. "W—what? I—I…"

"I made a promise to Arwen, Ella. Don't worry. I'll go easy on you. For now…" Aragorn said, smiling devilishly.

I gulped, but drew the slim blade.

Aragorn led me to a flat area of the rock we camped on that night. Gimli, Legolas and Boromir settled down nearby to watch this, their faces cracked into evil grins.

"Anticipate your opponent's moves," Aragorn instructed, swinging his blade up so it hovered near mine. He twirled it a little in the air, and I took a breath to steady myself. What if he hurt me? If I fell, I would be so embarrassed…

Aragorn lightly tapped my blade with his own.

The vibration tingled down my arms, but I held my ground.

Aragorn started off slowly, making it easy for me to see where he was going to strike. It took me a while find out how to angle my sword and to get a really good grip on it, but ten minutes later, he was going a little faster and I was able to block his attacks.

"Good," Aragorn grinned, lowering his sword. "You're learning. Now to the attacks."

He told me that there were many ways to attack an opponent—swing, slash, swipe, and so on. He let me practice in mid air for a few moments, and then stepped towards me. "Very good. Now practice on me."

I nearly fell over. "W—what? But w—what if—"

"Never mind with the 'what ifs'," he interrupted. "Just take your best shot."

I looked at him nervously before taking a swipe at his chest, which he easily parried. I tried to jab at his abdomen, but he blocked that shot, too.

"Move your feet," Aragorn said, and I looked down to make sure that my feet were positioned properly.

The next thing I knew, I was flat on my back on the stone ground and a throbbing pain in the back of my thigh. Aragorn was standing beside me, his sword tip pointed at my jugular.

I heard Legolas chuckle, and I turned bright red, pressing my lips together. I could only imagine how foolish I looked.

Aragorn smiled. "Next lesson. Never take your eyes off your enemy." He held out his hand to help me up, and I gratefully took it. When I was steady on my feet again, we resumed, and even though I was getting tired, and he knocked me over again and again, I was able to hold him off for much longer each time.

"Good," Aragorn panted, and it pleased me to see a sheen of sweat on his brow, even though I knew I looked much worse. "Good, Ella. We'll go again tomorrow." He sheathed his sword, and sat down and lit up some pipe weed.

"A—all r—right," I mumbled, and hurried over to Frodo and Sam. I liked those two; Frodo was quiet and didn't expect people to talk, and Sam was a sweetheart. When they saw me, they both smiled and turned back to the food they were cooking over the fire.

"I—I—Is t—there anything I—I can do…?"

"Sure, Miss Ella. There's some plates in my pack," Sam said absent-mindedly, as the bacon sizzled in the pan. "Hurry, I don't want these to burn."

I dug around in his pack and emerged with ten ceramic plates. I held them out one by as he served the food. When everything was plated, he called the Fellowship over and we all ate.

I took small bites of my food, knowing that soon, we wouldn't have hot food very often. The sausage was good, and the bacon was thick and flavourful. The rest of the Fellowship talked and laughed among themselves, but, as usual, I just decided to eat and listen in silence.

The conversation jumped topic to topic, starting with Sam's cooking (delicious, as always) and ending with various battle techniques. Merry asked Boromir how he fought off Orcs all the time, and Boromir offered to teach him how to swordfight.

Merry agreed, and Pippin also wanted to learn, so as soon as they were finished, they jumped up and ran off to the area where my first lesson was. I could hear the clang of sword against sword, and then looked to where the little Hobbits were sitting. They'd left their plates.

I sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh, hi, everyone! I know I update every week, but it's been a little longer than that! I had my final exams, so I've been studying like a crazy girl. Teehee. Sorry for the wait! :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Nine<p>

When I finished washing the plates, I placed them carefully in Sam's pack again and wandered over to where Boromir was giving Merry and Pippin lessons on how to swordfight. I got a little annoyed at Merry and Pippin for just leaving their dishes, but I knew they got excited, and who didn't get excited?

When Pippin finished a sequence of moves with Boromir, Merry commented, "You look good, Pippin!"

"Thanks!"

"Faster!" Boromir commanded, and Aragorn said, "Move your feet!" as he did to me earlier.

"That's good," Boromir said, and gave a sharp jab at Pippin.

"Agh!" Pippin cried, and I realized Boromir accidentally nicked the young Hobbit's hand.

"Oh, sorry!"

Pippin didn't take the apology very sincerely, as he aimed a kick at Boromir's shins.

"Get him!" Merry cried, and the Hobbits tackled the warrior of Gondor. Boromir played along and dropped. They wrestled on the ground as Aragorn and I watched in amusement.

"For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down, Merry!" Pippin yelled, and I started to giggle.

Aragorn had had enough, and he stood, handing his pipe to me. As I held the object uncertainly, he walked over to the brawl, saying, "Gentlemen, that's enough."

I started giggling even harder as Merry and Pippin knocked his feet out from underneath him, and he was next to be attacked by the Hobbits.

"You've got my arm! You've got my arm!" Pippin yelled, twisting his face up in jest.

I smiled widely, but when Sam said, "What's that?" my face fell. I turned around and saw a dark shape in the sky coming towards us. I placed Aragorn's pipe on the rock beside me, standing up to get a better look at it.

Gimli snorted. "Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud."

Boromir stood, looking at the shape with curiosity. "It's moving fast…and against the wind…"

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas yelled, and I assumed this was bad, because Aragorn screamed, "Hide! Hurry!"

Sam gathered up the pots and pans and doused the fire, and he scurried off under a rock overpass.

As for me, I slipped under a bush, and a few seconds later, Legolas was beside me, flat on his stomach. "Get _down_!" he whispered, pushing on my head so I was in the same position as he was.

The Crebain flew over the area, and from the way they moved and the sounds they were making, they seemed to be dark, very sinister birds. I raised my head to get a better look at them, and Legolas had his eyes narrowed.

They seemed to stay here forever, but they circled and then kept flying in their original direction. When the coast seemed to be clear, we emerged from our hiding places. Legolas pulled me out of the bushes and asked, "Are you all right?"

I nodded, and he smiled in return. He started to walk over to the Fellowship, but not before glancing up at the sky one last time.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf grunted, as he struggled to right himself on the bumpy rock. "The passage South is being watched….we must take the Pass of Caradhras." He turned to a great snowy mountain in the distance.

It didn't take us long to reach Caradhras, but when we did, I was starting to resent the path that we'd taken. It was freezing cold, and every time I exhaled, I could see my breath freeze in mid air, then fall to the ground; it was so cold.

Suddenly I remembered back to the first day of our journey to Rivendell—I'd packed mittens and a hat! Grinning, I dug around in my pack, and slipped them on. The warm wool was slowly starting to warm me up. I was grateful that I'd had the foresight to pack them.

The slopes of Caradhras were steep and snowy, and the snow reached mid-calf. Underneath the snow, it was quite icy, and suddenly there was a cry of surprise, and Frodo tumbled past me, going head over heels.

I turned in worry, but Aragorn stopped him from going too far. "Frodo." He helped him to his feet and Frodo patted at his chest. Something had gone missing, and he looked up at me in horror.

The jingle of a chain came from behind me, and I whipped around. Boromir was kneeling at my feet, and I realized he'd picked something up from the snow—the Ring. I stepped back. "Boromir?"

He didn't look at me, he was riveted to the Ring. I heard it whisper very faintly. I didn't know what it said to him, but Boromir murmured, "It is such a strange fate…we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing…such a little thing." He raised a gloved hand to touch the Ring, the same time Aragorn snapped, "Boromir!"

Boromir started, as though he had just woken from a terrible nightmare. He looked to me, then to Aragorn, who continued, "Give the Ring back to Frodo."

Boromir walked slowly down the mountain pass to the ranger and the Hobbit. "As you wish…" He held out the Ring to Frodo, who snatched it back quickly, and put it around his neck once more.

Boromir merely laughed. "I care not." He ruffled Frodo's hair and started up the mountain pass again.

As he passed me, I saw quite an ugly look on his face. I turned back to Aragorn and saw him release the hilt of his sword.

The journey up the mountain turned brutal. A simple snowfall grew into a terrible blizzard and the snow piled up to waist height. I helped Gandalf clear a path in the snow, the tips of my fingers numb with cold.

The Hobbits had to be carried by Boromir and Aragorn, lest they be buried in the snow. They were shivering like mad, and their cheeks were dark red and their lips blue. I feared they would die if the storm didn't stop soon.

A shape passed me on my right, and I saw Legolas walk past Gandalf and I on top of the snow. I stopped in the middle of the path in amazement, marvelling at how light his steps were. He left the faintest print in the snow, and as he walked a little further, I heard him say, "There is a fell voice on the air!"

Indeed, as I listened, a loud, cruel voice rose on the wind, chanting a spell in an unknown language.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled, as a barrage of rocks and snow fall from the top of the mountain with resounding crash. We all flattened ourselves against the mountain, trying not to get hit.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled against the howling wind. "Gandalf! We must turn back!"

"No! Gandalf stepped forward and started to chant against Saruman's spell.

"W—what's h—h—he d—d—doing?" I asked, my stammer only enhanced by the freezing cold conditions.

"He's trying to calm the mountain!" Aragorn said.

A loud howl drowned out Gandalf's voice on the mountain, and Caradhras gave a loud groan and rumbled. A loud crack echoed through the air and we looked up; an avalanche of snow was falling towards us.

Legolas pulled Gandalf back and protected him from the ice and snow that fell from the top of mountain before it could knock him over.

The snow buried us in a cold blanket, and I felt a rock smash against my head. "Ouch…" As I pushed aside snow and ice to free myself and others, I felt something warm and sticky running down my neck. I stopped for a moment, and touched my head. I couldn't see, but I brought my hand to my mouth. It tasted like copper and salt, and I knew then that the rock had cut me.

Wincing with pain, I dug my way out through the snow. I emerged, coughing and choked with blood and sweat. I pushed a hand to my forehead. "Ah..."

"Here," Legolas said, handing me a bandage. He didn't carry a pack, but I didn't ask where he got it from. I pressed it to my cut immediately.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir yelled, drawing our attention. He was holding Merry and Pippin, who were both shivering violently. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West Road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

Gimli then spoke up. "If we cannot pass over the mountain, then let us go under it! Let us go through the mines of Moria."

We were all silent, and looked to Gandalf. He was just staring at Gimli, and through the blowing snow, I saw a shadow of fear and doubt in his eyes. He's remembering something. Something had scared Gandalf, and I knew Moria is _not_ a good idea.

Gandalf stoods against the mountain, then closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, his eyes were flat and dull. "Let the Ring-bearer decide."

We all turned to Frodo, whose face paled in conflict. He was a white as a ghost and he looked at his friends, then at me.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir yelled, as he rubbed the arms of Merry and Pippin. They were getting colder and paler by the second.

"Frodo?"

Frodo looked up at us, and there was a look of defeat on his face as he said, "We will go through the mines."

Gandalf's face fell. "So be it."


	10. Chapter 10

OMG! I am sooooo sorry about the wait, guys! My computer got a virus, so I couldn't update more frequently, and I was in a play, so I just haven't had the time. I know my excuses are falling on deaf ears, so I'll shut up now, and get on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ten<p>

When we got back down from the mountain, I removed my hat and mittens. My hands were red and the snow melted in my hair, causing it to lie flat against my head. I was still bleeding profusely, and when we took a break, Legolas produced another bandage and herbs. I saw now that he carried a small pouch at his side. "Here. Let me help you."

I sat down on a rock, and he washed the cut with some snow, and then patted some herbs on it. They stung and burned for a moment, and then a pleasant cooling sensation spread across my head. As the feeling intensified, he started to wrap bandages around my head. As he tightened them, I flinched.

"Apologies," he murmured, still focused on his work. "There. That is the best I can do for now."

I smiled my thanks, and he dropped his hand. As he brought it down, his fingers lightly brushed against my cheek, sending tingles up my spine.

"The Walls of Moria!" Gimli breathed, and Legolas and I quickly stepped away from one another. The Elf rushed to pack up his things and resume his place at the front of the group with Gandalf.

I watched him go, a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I took up the rear of our group, going down a cliff's over pass to a large rock wall—the Walls of Moria. They rose up farther than I could see, and I craned my neck to see them disappear into the mist.

When we reached the bottom, we faced a dilemma—there was no way in. I ran my hands down the smooth rock, looking for some sort of imperfection. I couldn't find one, and I frowned.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli informed, as he knocked his axe against the stone. When nothing happened, he moved on to the next area of rock.

"Yes Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf chuckled, tapping his staff here and there, trying to find an opening.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas muttered, and Gimli grumbled under his breath, but said nothing else.

I smiled, keeping my head down.

A sudden splash made me jump, and I turned to see Frodo pulling his foot out of a great pool by the Walls of Moria. There were dead branches and moss hanging over the surface of the water. I went closer to the lake to examine it. I knew how to swim, and before he died, Father would take Mother and I down to the lake near Bree for swimming and a picnic.

I blinked multiple times to hold back tears, and I heard Gandalf muttering and the rustling of rock under skin. I turned, still keeping close to the pond, and clouds over the moon moved, and silvery lines appeared in the rocks of Moria.

My eyes widened at the beauty. The picture of two columns with a door between them formed an archway. In the arch, writing in an unfamiliar language shone brightly overtop of a star.

Gandalf wasted no time in translating the writing. "It reads 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry inquired, not taking his eyes off of the magical door.

"Oh, it's quite simple," Gandalf said, as if _everyone_ should know. "If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." He placed the top of the staff in the centre of the star and said a chant rather majestically in a language I did not know.

Nothing happened.

We all looked at each other, and Gandalf's shoulders slumped in disappointment. He raised his hand and spoke a different chant.

Nothing happened, and Pippin pointed this out.

I exhaled sharply as Gandalf glared at him. Then he started to push on the doors, as if this would open them. They remained tightly closed, and he slumped against them. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues, of Elves…Men…and Orcs."

"What are you goin' to do, then?" Pippin asked, and I threw my hands up in frustration.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf bellowed. "And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

My shoulders shook with silent laughter, but I respected Gandalf's wishes and wandered away as he tried to figure out the opening words.

I found myself by the little pony Bill, and the animal snorted when he saw me approaching. He started to back away, but when I took out an apple from my pocket, he started to come forward.

"Ho, boy," I whispered, holding out the apple, making sure not to make any sudden movements. I didn't want to frighten him.

Bill got closer and sniffed at the apple in my hand. He suddenly crunched into the apple, the sudden snap making me flinch a little. He chewed slowly, looking up at me with his big brown eyes.

"Ella?"

I turned around quickly to see Aragorn and Sam standing there, remorseful looks on their faces. "Y—yes?"

"We have to let Bill go. The mines are no place for a pony," Aragorn said gently, slipping the bridle off Bill's long face. "Not even for a pony so brave as Bill."

"Bye-bye, Bill," Sam whispered to the animal.

Bill looked at him with intelligent eyes, and Aragorn started to push him off towards the way we came. "Go on, Bill. Go on."

As Bill clip-clopped away, Sam and I stood there, both watching him fade into darkness. Sam's face had anxiety written all over it, and Aragorn just patted him on the shoulder. "It's all right Sam. He knows the way home."

A loud splash made us turn, and Merry and Pippin were throwing small pebbles into the large pond. Aragorn hissed and moved quickly over to them, grabbing Pippin's arm as he made to throw another rock. "Do not disturb the water!" he cautioned.

I walked over hesitantly, watching the ripples from the rocks spread out. My toes were almost at the edge of the water. Suddenly, I gasped. "D—did y—you see that?"

Another ripple had spread out unnaturally from the center of the pond, and I backed away, almost knocking over Pippin. More ripples continued to form, and I gulped.

A loud rumble from behind us made me turn, and I realized Gandalf had found the opening words to the mines of Moria. We immediately gathered our things and followed the wizard into the hall.

"Soon, Master Elf, you enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves!" Gimli declared, as we walked into the darkness.

Why would it be dark? If people lived here, shouldn't it be lit?

"Roaring fires…malt beer….ripe meat off the bone…" Gimli was still talking about his race's legendary food. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine! A _mine_!"

There was a sudden crunching sound, and I pulled my foot back. That didn't sound too good at all.

"This isn't a mine," Boromir murmured, looking around. "It's a tomb!"

Gandalf cast a light around, and I gave a low whimper when I realized that I had stepped on a skull. They were spread out all over the floor, their mouths stretched into grotesque screams of horror. Arrows and axes stuck out from corpses, dead and rotting.

The smell was horrible. I clapped my hands over my mouth, stifling a scream. I spun around on the spot, tears starting to bead in the corners of my eyes. I felt like I was going to be sick. "W—what happened?"

Legolas knelt down beside one of the corpses and pulled out an arrow from its heart. He examined it quickly, then threw it away in disgust. "Goblins!"

Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords, and Legolas fitted an arrow. I knew I would have to defend myself, so I unsheathed my sword as well, holding it in both of my trembling hands.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We never should have come here!" Boromir lamented. "Now get out of here, get out!"

We turned and ran for the door. I saw the Hobbits a few feet ahead of us, and Frodo's face was scared and pale. Suddenly, the Ring-bearer was pulled to the floor and dragged away from us. "Help!"

"Aragorn!" I yelled, and the ranger turned and sprinted to the Hobbit's aid. Frodo was dragged up into the air, and he seemed to be held by a large tentacle of sorts—a tentacle that came from the depths of the lake.

"Frodo!"

Legolas quickly strung an arrow into his bow and shot, with uncanny precision, into the tentacle that held Frodo. The creature bellowed in pain, and shot many more tentacles out from the lake, trying to hit us all.

Boromir and I rushed out into the lake, and I started to hack at the tentacle, caution thrown to the winds. I had made a promise to Frodo, and I _wasn't_ going let him get eaten!

I separated the tentacle, and trudged through the dark, cold water, my feet going numb. "Frodo!"

Aragorn sliced through the tentacle holding Frodo, and the Hobbit fell into Boromir's arms. The beast roared again, flailing its tentacles. One clipped me in the chest, and I fell into the water, soaking myself thoroughly. But it didn't matter because, bloody hell, _it was giving chase_.

"Ella!" Aragorn screamed, pulling me up and dragging me into the mines of Moria. I could feel the beast's hot breath on me as we sprinted to the hall. The tentacles that were coming after us knocked in the doors of Moria, sending us into darkness.

For a moment, I could only hear our heavy breathing, and then two loud _thuds _echoed through the hall. Pale white light filled the hall, illuminating Gandalf's face. He looked tired and defeated. "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria." He turned and shone the light into the hall. "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

The light gave us about ten feet of sight in each direction. I looked around, making sure not to step on any corpses or armour and keeping close to the wizard, near the front of our group.

"Quietly now," Gandalf murmured. "It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

_Squelch. Squish. _

I grimaced. Each step I took seemed to thunder throughout Moria. If we were trying to be quiet, I had certainly guaranteed that each and every creature had heard us by now.

Time passed slowly, and I started to relax, as it seemed we were the only beings in the tunnels of Moria—for now. Our footsteps echoed in the halls, which eventually disappeared into dirt and rock paths. I kicked a small stone across the floor, which made me jump, causing Frodo to walk right into my back. He fell backwards. "Oh!"

"A—are y—you all r—right?!" I asked, holding out my hand to help him up. So much for protecting him.

He just nodded, looking a little scared. I knew how he felt. The darkness of Moria was thick and daunting, and it seemed impossible to breathe.

The majestic hall soon turned into sheer cliffs, which only had a small path beside them, which was barely wide enough for me to put my feet beside each other. I didn't look down as we kept walking. The mere thought of being so high made me feel sick to my stomach.

Gandalf, who was leading the way as always, stopped and turned to us. "The wealth of Moria…was not in gold, or jewels…" He tilted his staff down to the darkness beneath us. "But Mithril."

We all leaned over, but not too far to see what the light illuminated. Row upon row of ladders disappeared into the shafts below. Veins of silver Merry leaned forward further, but Pippin put a cautious hand across his chest.

Gandalf took the staff away, and continued on. "Bilbo…had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him."

"Oh, that was a kingly gift!" Gimli exclaimed.

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire," Gandalf mumbled.

I raised my brows. Now _that_ was a lot of money.

We soon came to face a steep set of stairs. They seemed to go straight up, and I whimpered a little. Dwarves apparently weren't afraid of heights.

The rest of the Fellowship didn't share my fears, though. They all started to climb without hesitation, and I just watched, shaking a little.

I felt a hand on my arm, and I turned. Legolas was looking at me, a glimmer of concern in his eyes. "Are you…afraid of heights?" He had a small smile on his face, and I couldn't tell whether it was out of amusement or pity.

I just turned back to the stairs, glaring at them with a sudden rush of determination. I felt the urge to prove myself to the Elf, and I started to climb. A swoop in my stomach reminded me of my fear, but I wasn't exactly ready to give up. My foot slipped suddenly and I started to plunge down to the bottom. "No, no!"

Before my scream could leave my throat, a cool hand grabbed my own, stopping me from falling. I looked up and saw Boromir staring down at me, an unreadable look in his light eyes. "T—thank you…"

He just grunted, then pulled me up so I was beside him. He helped me to navigate the stair, and we were one of the first to reach the top. When we did, we stood there awkwardly. I didn't really talk to Boromir; I didn't trust him. I was sure he was only in this for the Ring.

Gandalf was the last to join the Fellowship, but made his way to the front of the pack again. He led us up a much less steep staircase, and we finally came to a crossroad in the mines of Moria. Three tunnels branched out from the path. All were dark and unlit, like the rest of the mines.

Gandalf stopped and stood for a moment, observing the tunnels. Finally he whispered, "I have no memory of this place."

It was cold and dark. I shivered, and wrapped my cloak closer around me. Gandalf sat close to the tunnels, muttering to himself as he tried to figure out our path. Merry and Pippin whispered to each other, and Frodo helped Sam fold some clothing.

I looked to the small cluster that Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli had created. I was sitting a few feet away from them. Like the rest of the Fellowship, they were talking quietly, but I could make out a few words. "Gandalf…path…lost…"

Lost?! We couldn't be lost?! I mean, we just needed to find out where to go, right? That wasn't lost...

Was it?

My stomach growled, and it made a rather loud sound in the tunnels. Everyone looked at me, and my face burst into heat. "S—sorry," I mumbled, as I rooted around in my bag for a piece of bread. I tore some off the loaf, and bit into it. It was a little stale around the edges, and it hurt going down. But it was food.

I longed for a book, or a piece of paper to draw on, or even some string to play Cat's Cradle with. The only thing to do was to sit and wait. I un-braided then re-braided my hair three times. My hair was starting to get long.

I heard Gimli heave a great sigh, and I raised my eyes to the craggy rocks. There didn't seem to be a ceiling. There was just mines, further than the eye could see. I dragged my fingertip along the stone I sat on. I was started to get tired.

My eyes fluttered a little, and I yawned. I slowly leaned down, using my bag for a pillow. Not the most comfortable resting place, but...it would...do...

I was startled awake after what seemed like a second by Gandalf's loud cry.

"Oh. It's that way!"

Everyone looked to the Wizard, who had not spoken for a while.

"He's remembered!" Merry rejoiced, getting up.

We gathered our things and crowded around the Wizard. "No," Gandalf said, "but the air doesn't smell as foul down here. When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

We followed Gandalf down the tunnel, which soon led out into an open area—I could tell by the cold air and the whistling of wind from the outside.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf murmured, and waved his hand over his staff, and the light grew brighter. "Behold…the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

The light shone upon a grand hall made of stone. Pillars stood tens of feet above us, and some were crumbled. Arched ceilings joined them together, and this stretched on as far as the eye could see.

Beside me, I heard Sam mutter, "Now, that's an eye opener and no mistake."

We ventured out into the hall, peering around the columns. I looked down the hall, staring into the pitch black; it was mesmerizing.

Suddenly, the Dwarf of the Fellowship gave a loud cry. We all turned, and saw Gimli running towards a chamber where light shone—it must be daytime outside. This bit of information from the real world brought me back from what seemed like a very long sleep in the mines of Moria.

We all ran after Gimli, crying his name. Before I reached the chamber, I heard him sobbing. I saw him kneeling beside a great stone tomb, his head bowed. "No! No! No!"

I walked over, and I hesitated before putting a hand on his shoulder. He shook as he cried, and I knelt down beside him. He didn't seem to notice that I was there, but it was the least I could do.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared." Gandalf's words seemed to fall upon deaf ears. It was like I was underwater, every noise muffled and distant

Tears started to blur my vision. My throat was tight, and it was bringing back memories of my father's tomb. He was buried by the lake near Bree. He was gone. Dead. Never to return.

My body stiffened, and I stood, distancing myself from the rest of the Fellowship. My lips pressed together in a thin line. I could hear my mother's wails of pain, in my head. I shook my head, trying to rid the sound from my memory.

"We must move on," Legolas whispered. "We cannot linger."

Gandalf had picked up a book. He flipped through the wrinkled pages. He stopped at an entry near the back of the book. "'They have taken the bridge…and the second hall."

Gimli's sobbing stopped, and the only thing I could hear was the rustle of pages in the old book.

"We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums…drums in the deep." As he turned the page, dark brown splotches caught my eye—dried blood. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

The silence is broken by a loud creak.

We all whipped towards the sound, and saw Pippin twist an arrow in a corpse sitting atop a stone well. The skull of the corpse fell off, banging through the well with an echoing crash. As Pippin turned around, a guilty look on his face, the remainder of the corpse slipped into the well. The crashes echoed through the room, and with every bang, Pippin flinched.

I didn't dare to breathe—whatever was in the mines of Moria _must_ have heard us by now. As the sound faded away, we waited, and there was nothing. I exhaled long and loud as Gandalf slammed the book shut.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

_Boom_.

My spine straightened.

_Boom. Boom-boom. Boom-boom-boom. Boom-boom-boom-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!_ It was like a heartbeat, continuous and steady.

Terror seeped into my face, and I turned in alarm as a screech rang through the tunnels.

"Orcs!" Legolas groaned, and Boromir ran to the doors to bar them. He stepped back, crying out as arrows whizzed past his face and into the wooden doors.

I whimpered. I was not ready for this.

A bellow was heard, and I rushed to the doors to help Boromir shut them—they were quite heavy, but we managed to close them. He slumped against them. "They have a cave troll."

Legolas tossed weapons to Aragorn, Boromir and I. I caught an axe, and I was almost pulled down by the weight. I struggled to bring it back up and used it to secure the door.

We immediately stepped back from the door, drawing our weapons. I gripped my sword in both hands, and I could see it shaking—I was trembling. Legolas, who was standing next to me, looked over and gave me a reassuring nod.

Gimli, who was standing atop Balin's tomb and gave a loud battle cry. "Yah! Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

The _booms_ were getting louder, and the doors were being pounded against—I could see them rattling with each hit. The Orcs were trying to break the door down, and different weapons started to splinter the door.

I took a sharp breath in as a gap was broken through the door. Legolas shot an arrow through it, and a shrill cry rang out. He immediately nocked another arrow.

Suddenly, the Orcs broke through the door. They all charged towards us, brandishing their weapons. I didn't know what to do for a moment, and I was frozen. Then it was like instinct took over—my thoughts followed my actions.

I slashed out at anything my eyes fell upon—whatever I considered to be an enemy. I hadn't died yet, so I thought I was doing all right.

Suddenly a roaring moan assaulted my ears. A large troll smashed through the door, a club in its large hands and chains attached to its wrists. The chains led down into the hands of an Orc.

An arrow flew above my head, sinking into the flesh of the troll, who bellowed in pain. He started swinging wildly with his club, and I moved quickly out of the way before I could be struck.

I flattened myself against the wall, and an Orc moved towards me quickly, snarling threateningly. I was a frozen for a moment, but then gave a loud cry, driving through the creature with my sword.

I pulled it out of him; it collapsed, and blood ran down my sword. I looked at it for a moment, the realization of what I was doing finally hitting me. I had _killed. _Taken someone's life.

Standing there blindly wasn't going to do me any good—and the Orcs took advantage of that. The wind was knocked out of me as one tackled me to the ground. Its evil red eyes bored into my grey ones, and my breath caught in my throat with terror.

It took a fistful of hair, and yanked my head back, exposing my throat. I trembled with fear, and it pulled out a long, thin dagger. I whimpered as the Orc touched the blade to my skin, and closed my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, my lovelies I'm sorry I don't post ANs very often, but I've been busy, and I kow half of you don't read these anyways. But there are some reviews I'd like to address, just from the last chapter:

Gwilwillith: Thank you! I try... :)

nellie: I KNOW HE'S SO HEROIC. I really do love him.

xxz0eyxx: Yes, I abide by your wishes. Here is another chapter.

Emzy2K11: Hm. Well, sorry you hate her so much. Please remember though I am an amateur, not JK Rowling or Tolkien himself. I'm learning more about my abilities as a writer. But next time you post a review giving negative criticism, please take the time to use correct grammar, spelling and punctuation. I'll probably take it to heart. But keep reading, because you never know.

Shadow-Heart-of-Death: Well, thank you so much! I love cookies :3

wolviegurl: Hey, sure, why not, huh?

LobstaFace17: Love the user name. And yes, here is more and believe me, you'll be getting TONS more.

Shannon the Original: Here is your update, dahling.

bntjammer: :D Thanks, I love getting reviews like this. They always cheer me up. And I hope he isn't _too_ OOC...that is actually my worst nightmare. Well, keepp reading!

And without further adieu...

Twelve

"Ella!" The distressed cry cut through the air, and the Orc turned towards the sound. I seized the opportunity, forgetting all the ethics and morals I had been doubting earlier. I slashed out at its stomach with my sword, and it fell to my feet.

I looked for the person who had called my name—it was the fair haired Elf.

His grey eyes were frantic, and he started to move towards me, his movements fluid and graceful. Legolas finally reached me, grabbing my arms. "What happened? Are you all right?"

I just nodded, and he frowned, his pale eyebrows pinching together. I suddenly got a prickly feeling, the feeling you get when you are being examined. Legolas was searching me over, looking for any imperfections that the Orc may have caused.

I was used to drunken men leering at me in the Prancing Pony, their eyes scanning my body. But this…this was different. This was a different kind of examination.

"Ah!"

Legolas and I turned just in time to see the cave troll swing its arm out at Aragorn, knocking him out cold. Frodo rushed over to the Ranger, and started to shake him, begging for him to wake up.

The both of us started to make our way over, pushing aside Orcs and stepping over the fallen.

"Frodo!" I yelled, my stutter abandoned.

The troll picked up a spear, and ran Frodo through with it.

"No!" I screamed, my heart slowing down. Flutters erupted in my stomach, and I fell to my knees. I had failed. I had broken my promise—_again_. Tears blurred my vision, and I buried my face in my hands.

I heard cries of battle, and the shot of an arrow. There was a low groan, and then a thud. I raised my head—the cave troll lay dead. I stood slowly, slowly moving over to the dead creature.

Bruises and scars covered its body. The scars had faded to grey and white, but some had been inflicted recently. Bags were under its eyes, and now that I could see closer, several teeth were missing. This troll had been abused, worked harder than it could bear. I knelt down, touched its arm.

Then I remembered.

"Frodo!" I whispered, and quickly ran over to where the little Hobbit lay—and he wasn't moving. Gandalf leaned against a pillar, his old face stricken and defeated.

Aragorn, who had regained consciousness, shook his head in disbelief. He reached out a hand, almost with hesitance. "No…" He rolled Frodo over—and the Ringbearer gasped for breath.

"I'm all right!" Frodo said, as if he couldn't believe it himself. "I'm not hurt!"

I helped him sit up, and Aragorn looked thunderstruck. "You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!"

The sound of feet stepping over debris made us turn, and Gandalf said, "I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." There was a twinkle in his eye, and Frodo pulled back his cloak to reveal a glimmering shirt of—

"Mithril," Gimli breathed, and I knew he was feeling a surge of pride for what his kin had created.

I reached out a hand gingerly, and touched the Mithril. It was quite hard, but I was still surprised that the spear didn't even draw blood. Frodo was very lucky to be alive, let alone still in one piece.

"You are full of surprises, Master Hobbit!" Gimli chuckled. He opened his mouth to say more, but we could hear more movement in the hall. Shadows flickered in the firelight, and I looked to the Wizard.

Weariness was in his eyes, but his mouth was set in a determined line. "To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" The command was quiet, but firm. And it definitely had its desired effect.

We ran out of the antechamber and down the hall, and the screeches of Orcs came from the shadows. I was sprinting, trying to keep up with Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn, but trying to make sure the Hobbits and Gimli didn't fall behind.

I was so preoccupied with the Free Folk of our group that I didn't notice Aragorn had stopped, and I ran right into him. "Oh!" I almost fell backwards, but I knew this wasn't the time to let my guard down.

I drew my sword and turned to face our enemy. These Orcs were different—they had the same leering eyes and hunched posture, but instead of grey skin and red eyes, these ones had sickly green eyes and pale green skin. They were also a little shorter and had different armour.

I looked down at Pippin, whose face was pale with fear. I stepped closer to him, knowing that this would reassure him.

The Orcs leered at us, jabbing their weapons and taunting us, telling us that they could strike any moment. I pulled Merry back from one as it jumped a little, trying to unnerve him.

Gimli roared a battle cry—but we were severely outnumbered. There were hundreds of Orcs and there were only nine of us—and out of those nine, only five of us could fight confidently.

Suddenly, a thundering rumble came from the edge of the hall. I looked to the noise, and saw a fiery light ignite in a corridor. The Orcs started to chatter amongst themselves and when the rumble came again, they screamed and scattered, climbing up pillars back into their catacombs.

We were left alone, with only the mysterious noise to accompany us.

"What new devilry is this?" Boromir whispered, his voice shaking.

I looked to Gandalf, who would probably know what it was. His eyes were closed, his head bowed. Concentration furrowed his brow, and when the rumble came again, his raised his grey head.

"A Balrog…a demon of the ancient world," Gandalf murmured.

I glanced over my shoulder, waiting for some sort of response from the others, anything to tell me that a Balrog was good. When my gaze settled on the Elf, his grey eyes were wide with fear. Now I knew that it wasn't good.

"This foe is beyond any of you," Gandalf whispered. "_Run_!"

I wasted no time. I turned on my heel and sprinted after the wizard, who led us around pillars, twisting and turning. I didn't know what he was trying to do at first—but then I realized he could be trying to throw off our scent?

We came to a small door in the hall, and Gandalf shepherded us through. "Hurry, hurry!"

A passage of stairs lay at my feet, sloping downward at a sickening angle. But I knew that we were all in danger, so I pushed down my fear, and started to descend, the firelight heating my face. The Balrog roared with all its might this time, and I squeaked with terror.

As we went lower into the mines, we came to a gap in the stairs. It was at least ten feet across—a lot further than I could ever hope to jump

Legolas rushed by me, and jumped across the gap. He turned to face us, gesturing for the rest to follow. "Gandalf!" The wizard looked at us nervously, then jumped. Legolas caught him easily, but nearly let go as an arrow struck near his feet.

I looked in the direction that the attack came from, and another arrow hit the stone by Frodo's foot. Orcs were standing up on ledges—they hadn't given up trying to attack, despite their fear of the Balrog.

Legolas raised his bow, and shot back. The arrow whistled through the air, striking the Orc in the head. It screamed as it fell down into the dark abyss below us.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir yelled as another roar echoed through the mines. He grabbed the Hobbits to him and jumped across the gap, and they landed safely as well.

Aragorn reached to throw Gimli, as he couldn't jump as far as the Men and Elf, but the Dwarf raised a gloved hand. "No one throws a Dwarf!" He took a step back, then took a running leap across the chasm.

I closed my eyes; he wasn't going to clear it. I opened my eyes just in time to see Legolas grab him by the beard.

"Not the beard!" Gimli pleaded.

Legolas ignored him and pulled him onto the ledge.

I looked to Aragorn. "W—Will y—you…" I knew I wouldn't be able to make that jump, and he knew it too. He grabbed me around the waist, and threw me with ease. I was over the gap in seconds, and Legolas's arms were around me tightly. I looked up at him, my breathing halting and shaky. I was trembling. All I could see was the abyss below...oh, god.

A _crack_ split the air, and I tore myself away from the Elf just in time to see a Aragorn push Frodo out of the way as a boulder fell, destroying the stairs that led to the way we had came.

Aragorn struggled back up the stairs, and immediately grabbed Frodo's sleeve, keeping him close.

The stairs integrity had been weakened by the loss of stairs, and the staircase started to wobble. Frodo's face had a shadow of fear, and the stone staircase started to lean forwards.

"Come on!" Legolas pleaded.

It seemed as if time slowed down as they came towards us. Inch by inch, they came closer and closer—and then the Ranger and the Hobbit were right beside me, and we all turned, running down the stairs faster than ever.

I could hear the Balrog behind us, and it was starting to get very hot in the corridors. Desperate to get away, I followed Aragorn and Gandalf through an archway, leading to a narrow bridge at least a hundred feet long. It spanned over a dark abyss, and I hesitated for a moment.

There was no way in _hell_ I was crossing that.

There was another roar from the demon, and I whimpered, caught between living and my own fears.

I felt a rough hand grasp around mine and pull me across the stone. My subconscious willed me forward, and in a matter of seconds, we were over the bridge, safely across. I looked up at Boromir, who quickly let go of my hand and nodded at me.

I smiled softly to show my thanks, and then I froze. There was one person missing—Gandalf!

Gandalf stood near the edge of where the bridge started, looking directly into the eyes of the Balrog. I shuddered, stepping closer to Boromir. The Balrog looked like something out of a nightmare, a shadowy mass with great black horns and eyes of burning fire. Its great clawed hands were clenched at its sides.

Gandalf stared at it defiantly, and yelled, "You cannot pass!"

The Balrog puffed itself up to its full stature, and large wings spread from its back. It roared; it was eager to get to us and devour us. And he was willing to go through anyone to reach his goal.

Gandalf stood his ground, raising his staff and sword. "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor…" A blazing light started to shine from his staff. "The Dark Fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!"

The Balrog raised its arm upward, drawing a sword of raging fire. He brought it down on Gandalf, and there was a great crash. I gasped, and started to move forward. I didn't get far, though, as Aragorn grabbed my waist, keeping me back.

_No! No, he's going to die!_ I screamed in my head. I wanted to form the words, but all that came out of my mouth was a strangled cry.

Gandalf parried the blow with his blade, and the Balrog sword shattered into a million pieces.

The enraged demon let out another bellow, this one more and terrible than ever before.

I struggled against Aragorn, who kept a tight grip on me. This time I was able to voice what I was thinking. "No! Let me go!" I pushed down on his wrists, trying to slacken his grip, but he wouldn't give.

"Go back to the Shadows!" I heard Gandalf roar.

The Balrog snarled a little, and a flaming whip appeared in its hand. It stepped forward into the bridge, and the impact made the stone crumble a little. It snapped the whip of fire, but Gandalf raised his staff and sword together.

"You….shall not….pass!" he screamed, and drove his staff into the bridge.

For a moment, time stood still. Then a crack split the air. Then nothing happened.

The Balrog seemed to smirk, and took a step forward.

The bridge crumbled under it, and Gandalf stood at the very edge, watching as the Balrog fell into the shadows below. When its scream of terror had faded away, the old wizard slumped against his staff, exhausted. He turned towards us.

A flash of fire came up from the abyss below, wrapped around his ankle and dragged him to the edge of the broken bridge. His old fingers found purchase on the edge of the stone, but his arms were trembling with the effort of holding himself up.

Frodo rushed forward, but Boromir held him back. I heard him screaming, calling out for his old friend.

I started to put up a real fight then, no noise but all action. I hit the Ranger with all my might, struggling to get away. Legolas ran over, pinning my arms to my sides, before I hurt myself or anyone else around me.

Why were they stopping me?! Gandalf was in trouble, we had to save him! We could make it! Legolas or Aragorn could run across! We could all escape! _Why was no one helping?_

I couldn't move, both of them had me tightly secured. My own breathing filled my ears, my chest heaving. I saw Gandalf stop struggling for a moment.

Even though he was far, far away from us, I saw the lights go out in his bright blue eyes. "Fly, you fools," he whispered, and released the edge of the bridge, falling into the darkness below.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hello, my lovelies! I'm very sorry about the wait for the chapters! School just started for me (my final year of High School) so I need to do very well to get into the universities that I want to. I'm shooting for acting, and my backup plan is Creative Writing or Journalism! Let me address the wonderful reviews I've gotten:

xxz0eyxx: Me too! When I saw the movies, I cried! And even I make grammar mistakes... :P Let me know if you catch any. Oh, lord. I catch them months after I post them, and I'm like NOOOOO! :D

Gwilwillith: Thank you so very much! :)

wolviegurl: Thank you! They are here now, so enjoy!

SkyeBlue: Sure thing. ;)

angelcagalli: Thanks! You really have no idea how much that means to me! I'm so happy you're enjoying it, and I hope you follow it...despite how deplorable one may find me for posting so infrequently...

Just a Reader: Thanks! Here it is, so enjoy!

Shannon the Original: Thanks! I do feel for her sometimes, too!

: Thank you! It's one of my mortal fears, creating a Mary Sue. I've created a fair few in my time, so I hope that Ella doesn't turn into one...

CheetosMouth84: One word: Yes. :)

No Small Dream: Love the username! Thanks very much! I love him, too...and I'm happy you like Ella! Here's the chapter, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Thirteen<p>

"No!" Frodo screamed.

I heard footsteps, and shouts as the Fellowship turned and started to run up a flight of stairs. I was motionless, not even feeling anything as I was pulled away by Aragorn. He led me out a doorway into the bright sunlight of the outside world.

Being in the darkness for so long made it hard to adjust to the brightness. It made my eyes water, but these tears were not just from the assault on my senses. I sat down on the hard, white rock, my palms flat against the surface.

_Gandalf…_ we hadn't talked much. But he had protected us. He was the person in our group who knew what he was doing. He reminded me of my own grandfather, miles away, safe in his own, warm bed.

I bowed my head, tears flowing freely down my cheeks. Pressing my cheek against the cold stone, I sobbed without any regret. I hadn't cried in a long time. Not for a very, very long time. I hadn't cried at my father's funeral. Not when my mother yelled at me. I couldn't remember the last time I cried.

It felt good.

My face grew hot and flushed with the effort, and I heard Aragorn murmur something.

Boromir yelled something back, but Aragorn didn't reply—either Boromir had a point or he didn't care.

A few moments later, I felt gentle hands pull me up, and I wiped my eyes. I wasn't embarrassed or shamed to be crying. I looked at Legolas, who had helped me up off the ground. The Elf's eyes were puzzled, shocked. His face wore an expression of disbelief.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs," Aragorn yelled. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir. Legolas, Gimli get them up. Ella."

I looked down, breaking my eye contact with Legolas. I turned, seeing Merry and Pippin on the ground, trembling with grief. I knew what it felt like; I knew what it looked like. This was my mother. This was my mother when she learned my father had died.

I approached them carefully, still sniffling a little. I placed a hand on each of them, and both of them looked up at me. Their faces were dirty, but tears had wiped a clean track from the corners of their eyes to their chins.

Pippin's lip trembled, and he threw himself into my arms, his body wracked with sobs.

"Ella!" Aragorn said.

I knew we had to get going soon. We were tired, weak and hungry. The last thing we needed was another Orc ambush. With much effort, I was able to raise Pippin off the ground and carry him towards Aragorn.

Merry followed, his footsteps silent and slow.

We passed Frodo, who was frozen. Tears ran down his plump face, and I placed a hand on his hair. Giving him the comfort I never had.

* * *

><p>Lothlórien wasn't far from Moria. We reached the edge of the forest in a few hours, and I liked the feeling of the grass that tickled my arms and legs. When we finally entered the forest, a calming effect washed over me—a welcome feeling after the long days we had spent in the mines.<p>

Tall trees that touched the sky surrounded us, almost like they were planted to aesthetically please the eye—but I knew nature had intended this. It had been untouched. Leaves floated down from the foliage, settling themselves comfortably in my hair.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! You too, Ella!" Gimli grunted, beckoning us over.

I realized that while I had been caught up in the beauty of the forest, I had fallen back from the group. I hurried to catch up, walking beside the Dwarf, who was cautioning the Hobbits.

"They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods….an Elf-witch….of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell—and are never seen again."

I swallowed a lump in my throat the size of an apple, and looked around. Now I was completely paranoid about disappearing. I'd heard tales of trolls who ate young maidens who strayed too far from home, witches stealing women's faces to replace their aging ones. It was one of the reasons why I was afraid of the forest near my home.

As my anxiety rose, Gimli just chuckled with confidence. "Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox…oh!"

I realized then that we were surrounded. Trained arrows were pointed right at us, ready to loose if need be. One was at the tip of Gimli's nose. As Aragorn raised his hands in surrender, I felt the point of an arrow against my back.

Legolas had his own bow raised, but it was useless.

A golden haired elf with a hooked nose approached us. A small smirk formed on his thin lips. "The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

Gimli growled.

The Elf led us to the tops of the trees, and pale silver lights illuminated our faces. I didn't know why he was so willing to trust us, especially after he had cornered us and nearly shot us!

But he seemed to know Aragorn and Legolas, who had quickly explained to him who we were and where we were going.

Immediately, the Elf placed a hand to his heart and swept it out, the same way Legolas and Aragorn had bid Lord Elrond farewell in Rivendell. "Mae govennen, Legolas Thranduilion."

Legolas returned the gesture. "Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien."

I didn't know what they were saying, but it seemed that the Elf's name was Haldir and he was welcoming us to his home. I stared down at my feet shyly, not daring to look at the Elves. They frightened me a little. They were so beautiful, in the way they moved, spoke and looked.

"Ah, Aragorn in Dúnedain, istannen le amen," Haldir said, addressing the Ranger.

As Aragorn murmured a reply, Gimli spoke up loudly, his voice clear in the silence of the trees. "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!"

My eyes widened at Gimli's rudeness, and I drew my gaze up to meet Haldir's. His face was hard, but he controlled himself. "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."

_That_ was a low blow, and Gimli knew it.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?! Ishkwaqwi ai durugnul!"

What he said must have been quite rude, for Aragorn grabbed his shoulder roughly, hissing, "_That_ was not so courteous!"

Before Aragorn could chide Gimli any more, Haldir's eyes settled on the dark haired Hobbit beside me. His dark eyes narrowed. "You bring great evil with you. You can go no further!"

He stalked off, and Aragorn quickly followed, protesting in the Elvish language. Haldir listened, interjecting every once in a while.

We all stayed where we were, and everyone looked to Frodo. The small Hobbit glanced at all of them. Sympathy was in the Fellowship's eyes, but Frodo was hurt. In his mind, he saw only blame, hatred for what he had pulled us into.

I was a little surprised, however, when he sought solace from Boromir, who started to whisper comfort to him.

I drew my knees to my chest, sitting against the trunk of a tree. My throat hurt, and I was tired. All I wanted to do was to sleep, and if Haldir wouldn't let us pass, we would have to find another place—one far less safe than where we were now.

Aragorn was pleading with Haldir now, speaking very quickly and quietly. I couldn't tell if he was winning the argument, his face was shadowed and his tone was monotone.

Finally, Haldir walked over to us, his body rigid. He looked less than happy, and I waited for rejection, for him to tell us to turn back. But his answer surprised me. "You will follow me."

Haldir led us through the forest, climbing hills and winding around trees. I was extremely tired, as I hadn't slept well for days. I yawned a little, but I managed to keep up with the party as they led us up a high ridge.

I was the last to reach the top, and when I did, I gasped. A great glade of trees rose high above us, and the sunset painted the green leaves gold. Rays of light drifted through the trees. The beauty was overwhelming.

"Caras Galadhon…the heart of Elvendom on Earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn, and Galadriel, Lady of Light," Haldir murmured. The look in his eyes was if he had seen this sight many times before and was still struck by its radiance each time.

When we stepped into Caras Galadhon, my breath caught in my throat. The trees were old and thick, with stairs running up them. Lights in the trees were starting to go on as the evening sun started to fade away. Elves milled about, glancing at us as Haldir led us to the tree in the center of the glade.

It was easily the biggest one, and the stairs were made of silver. They reached all the way up to the top of the tree, but I didn't falter. I desperately wanted to see what lay in store for us.

I soon resented the stairs, however. My excitement turned to fatigue and ambiguity as we climbed the stairs. My legs hurt as we neared the top, and all I wanted to do was collapse into a warm bed.

When we finally reached the top, my knees trembled a little, but I kept myself upright. A beautiful archway lay before us, and beyond that, a short passage of stairs led to an unknown place—I couldn't see because the light was blinding.

I heard footsteps, and the light grew brighter for a moment. Squinting, I could see two figures, joined hand in hand, descending the stairs. Both were wearing light robes, and had long golden hair; the one on the right was paler, though.

When they reached the bottom, the light faded away, and two Elves stood before us.

I bowed; it felt like the right thing to do.

Standing, I mustered up my courage and looked at them both. The male Elf was wearing silver and blue robes, and he looked very similar to Haldir, with dark eyes and light blonde hair.

But the she-Elf…she was stunning. She had high cheek bones and almond shaped eyes the colour of the sky on a summer's day. Pale blonde hair cascaded down her back and blended in with the snow-white dress she wore. She was Galadriel—Lady of Light.

We were all quite for a moment, then the man—Celeborn, I assumed—spoke. "The Enemy knows you have entered here."

My breath hitched in my throat.

"What hope you had in secrecy is now gone…nine there are here. Yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me! Where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him…I can no longer see him from afar…"

Galadriel's light eyes looked over our group, and finally her eyes rested on me. I couldn't break eye contact with her, and it felt like she _knew _me, knew all my secrets. And she answered Celeborn's question. "Gandalf the Grey…did not pass the borders of this land." Sorrow tinged her voice. "He has fallen into shadow."

Legolas, who had remained silent for quite some time now, spoke up. "He was taken by both shadow and flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." He seemed to cut himself off; the pain was still too much for him.

I wanted to slip my hand into his own, tell him everything was all right. But I couldn't. I was afraid.

Galadriel shook her fair head,. "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not know yet his whole purpose." She smiled at Legolas, then looked to the Dwarf, whose head was bowed in grief. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin."

Gimli's head snapped up, and he stared into the strange eyes of the Lady.

"For the world had grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

Boromir's eyes caught Galadriels, and his eyes were veiled. His mouth trembled, and he broke down into tears. Her words had obviously struck him hard. Who was it? A mother? A lover? And what had happened?

As Boromir's weeping slowed, Celeborn sighed. "What now becomes of the Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

Galadriel smiled, and it was unearthly. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little…and it will fail to the ruin of the world. Yet…hope remains, while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now, and rest. For you are weary with sorrow and much toil." Her eyes landed on my face, and I flinched a little.

She smiled again. "Tonight, you will sleep in peace."

* * *

><p>Later, we were back on the ground, in a small grove of trees for us to rest in. I spread out a blanket on the plush grass, smoothing it over more times than necessary. Above us, the Elves sang in their native language, an eerie haunting tune. The song was slow, and a female elf's voice rose above the others, her melody gentle and melancholy.<p>

Legolas walked back into the clearing, and looked up among the trees. "A lament for Gandalf."

Merry asked him what they were saying, but Legolas just turned and gave him a sad smile. "I have not the heart to tell you. For me…the grief is still too near."

The Elf was dressed in a silver tunic and pants, his blonde hair rippling down his back. I watched him walk across the grass and fill a pewter jug with water. When he turned, I was still looking.

His lips spread into a soft smile, and he crossed the grass and crouched down beside me. "Do not fret, Ella of Bree." He raised a hand and tucked a wayward curl behind my ear. "Whatever troubles you shall soon be gone. I promise."

The boldness of his action made heat rise to my cheeks. I shifted in my spot and smiled back. "T—thank you."

He just smiled again, and stood, leaving me alone to my own thoughts. Sam muttered to Merry and I. "I bet they don't mention anything about his fireworks…there should be a verse about them."

A loud snort from Gimli made me jump. Aragorn gave the Dwarf a scathing look.

Sam stood.

"_The finest rockets ever seen,_

_They burst in stars of blue and green…"_

Gimli snored louder.

"_Or after thunder…silver showers…"_

Aragorn turned, obviously annoyed and yanked the pillow out from under Gimli, earning a loud grunt.

"_Came falling…like a rain of flowers."_ Sam sat down dejectedly, his brow furrowed. "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long shot…"

But I could see it forming in my mind—loud cracks as beautiful colours shot across the skies. The laughter of children, the cautions of adults…I sighed, and placed my head on my pillow. It took me a long time to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I frowned a little, and shivered. My eyes fluttered open, and I stretched ostentatiously, being careful not to clip Merry in the face with my foot. I rolled over, burying my face into my pillow. My mouth tasted terrible.<p>

I stood silently, stepping over the bodies that lay in slumber. I walked outside, and found a small pail of rosewater, like it was just waiting for me. I rinsed my mouth out, spitting into the grass. That was better.

I raised my head to the tops of the trees—which I couldn't see. The tops of the trees vanished into nothing. The morning was shrouded in mist, and the cool air touched my cheeks gently.

I liked mornings. They signalled a new beginning. Everything that had happened the day before was over, forgotten and you could start fresh. I also liked the way they were crisp and pure. The world hadn't started yet, and if you rose early enough, you could see the earth at its most beautiful.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," Celeborn told us.

The elf maiden before me fastened the cloak—a moss green with a beautiful green, silver veined leaf brooch. As she stepped back, she gave me a soft smile.  
>I smiled back with hesitance.<p>

"May these clothes shield you from unfriendly eyes," Celeborn prayed.

The elves led us to a small river and on the river are sets of boats, coloured ivory with matching paddles. There was room for three fully grown Men in each of them. The Hobbits climbed into the boats, as if they are unfamiliar with them.

Male elves started to place small parcels in the heads of the boats, and Legolas rushed to help them. I also joined in, feeling the parcels in my hands. They were light and squishy. Merry and Pippin watched us with unsure eyes, and Legolas smiled at the curiosity.

"Lembas." Legolas unwrapped a package, holding up a wafer no thicker than my pinky finger. He took a bite of it, then broke some off for me to try. As I nibbled, my stomach felt fuller, but I still moved easily as if I had eaten nothing at all.

"Elvish way bread," Legolas explained. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown Man." He walked up onto the shore, and I turned to the Hobbits.

"How many did you eat?" Merry was asking Pippin.

"Four," Pippin admitted, and then belched loudly.

I covered my mouth, but a giggle slipped from my lips.

* * *

><p>Galadriel had called for us before we left; she said she wanted to give us gifts. First she went to her kin among the Fellowship. "My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."<p>

Legolas stretched the bow, testing it. I could see him aiming at an invisible target.

Galadriel went to Merry and Pippin next. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

She came to stand before Sam, who looked up at her bashfully. "And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope, made of Hithalin."

"Thank you, my Lady," Sam said, accepting the rope. Then he looked sidelong at Merry and Pippin's daggers, and then spoke again. "Have you…run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

Galadriel just smiled.

She stepped in front of me, and I didn't dare look at her. I felt cool fingers under my chin, lifting my head to look at her. "Ella Finwe."

I didn't ask how she knew my name, but I was shaking. She gave me chills, and she gave me a soft smile, as if she knew my fears. She lifted up a silver locket, with a beautiful stone in the center.

I took it from her, holding it up in wonder. "I—It's beautiful…w—what is it?"

"'Tis a locket with a moonstone. I hope it will bring you strength," she said.

I bowed to her, and she bowed back, to my surprise. She moved onto Gimli. They talked for a while, but I didn't really listen. I was still looking down on my new piece of jewellery. The moonstone was pure white, and perfectly polished. I unclasped it, and put it around my neck.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hello, lovelies...it has been a good week, and it's been about two weeks or so since I posted my last chapter. Thank you for all those reviews, they really do make my day. :)

Evalyd Yamazaki: Never! I like this story too much...I would give a notice if I out it on hiatus...but I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Shannon the Original: Thanks, I was wondering how people would take it. :D

Gwilwillith: Thanks!

Emzy2k11: Thank you so much! Glad to see you're enjoying.

xxz0eyxx: Thanks! I actually watched the movie so I could get it perfect! :P

Blood thirsty animal: Thanks :D I'm looking forward to seeing it too. I want to make it very natural :)

heavenslilag420: Thank you so much! Glad you're enjoying! I'll be posting by next week...hopefully :D

* * *

><p>I was sharing a boat with Legolas and Gimli. Gimli was usually loud and spoke his mind, but he was quiet now. The river rocked the boat gently, and as we sailed smoothly down the river, I saw Galadriel raise her hand in farewell.<p>

I raised my hand as well, as we sailed out of Lórien.

The forest melted into mountains and rocks, very similar to the area we had encountered before entering Moria. I looked up at the sky. It was pale blue and edged with the green leaves of old, old trees.

Suddenly I heard a sigh, and Gimli spoke.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Ah, henceforth, I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me," he recalled.

"What _was_ her gift?" Legolas asked, as he rowed the boat forward. I watched water droplets roll off the paddle, shining in the sunlight.

Gimli's back was towards us, but I could feel the smile on his face. "I asked for one hair from the top of her golden head. She gave me three."

I smiled.

* * *

><p>The night was cold and dreary. I put my hands out by the fire, shivering a little. We had decided to rest on a small island in the river, which had grown wider and rougher ever since we left Lórien.<p>

The river was calm now, the gentle lapping of the water against the shore. The rhythm seemed to be whispering, _Sleep, Ella. Sleep…_

But I couldn't sleep. I knew Orcs were after us, looking for Frodo and to kill him. And then take the Ring to Mordor. To Sauron…

I rubbed my face violently. _Don't think about that, Ella! You have to do what you have to do!_

I had to find something to distract myself from this, and I noted that my water supply was diminishing. I got up, mumbled something about the river that even _I_ didn't understand, and walked off.

I unscrewed the cap of my water skin, and dipped it into the lake to fill it up.

"_Gollum!_"

I shrieked and stumbled backwards, leaving my water skin at the edge of the river. I scrambled back to the camp, where everyone was looking in the direction I had come. Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir was on their feet.

"Ella!"

"Th—there's s—something o—out there!"

Aragorn's eyes narrowed, and he drew his sword, holding it in front of him. I took my own weapon and followed close behind him, to where I had been replenishing my water. He looked around, but as my eyes adjusted to the dark, I saw nothing was there.

Aragorn turned to me. "Are you sure you saw something?"

I opened my mouth, then closed it. I actually _didn't_ see anything. I just heard it…right? "I—I, um…th—there w—was a thing…it said "_Gollum_!" I squeaked, looking around, just in case whatever had spoken was nearby. I cautiously bent down to pick up my skin of water, twisting it in my hands.

I felt Aragorn tense up, and he said softly, "Go back to the camp, Ella. Get some sleep. You've earned it."

His tone was hard and commanding. I knew better than to protest, and I ran back to the camp. I didn't look at any of the Fellowship, although they were all giving me questioning stares. I just spread out my blanket and tucked it around me.

Even though I was a little scared, the warmth of a fire and the soft conversations of my companions was a comfort to me. I slowly drifted off, and I had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>As we did every morning, we rose early to keep travelling. We packed the boats and doused the fires. Aragorn kicked the ashes over where we had been sleeping. I didn't understand at first, and then I realized that it was to cover our scent.<p>

I felt a pang of fear. Whatever was tracking us could smell us. I prayed that I didn't have any scent on me at all—that I blended in perfectly with my surroundings. I lifted my sleeve to my arm. I smelled like campfire. I didn't know whether that was good or bad.

We got back into the boats and continued upstream.

Legolas was silent, but Gimli talked on and on about Mithril, Dwarf tales and battle techniques. I listened carefully, especially to battle techniques, trying to take my mind off the trackers.

As the Dwarf continued, I looked around at the scenery. There was a lot of white rock and little shore. The river was widening, I noted. I wasn't sure if this was good or bad. I didn't know much about geography…

I gasped. "L—Look!"

Ahead of us, rising hundreds of feet into the air, were two stone statues. They were both of men wearing robes and tall feathered crowns. They held a single hand out, palms facing towards us. A stern look was carved onto their faces.

"W—what a—are they?" I whispered, captured by the intricate details of each feature on their faces.

"Argonath. Kings of Old," Legolas murmured. I waited for a further explanation, but even the Elf seemed wonderstruck.

We sailed between the statues, and I shivered a little. When the tremor passed, I felt relaxed; calmer, almost. Like these majestic men were going to protect me and my comrades.

There was the noise of rushing water ahead. I looked down the river and saw mist rising from where the river seemed to end—a waterfall! I'd never seen one before, but I'd heard about them. A translucent rainbow flickered among the mist.

Legolas directed our boat to the shores, and I stumbled out. As soon as my feet hit the solid ground, I hiccupped a little. The river had grown rougher, and I was feeling a little nauseous.

"Sit," a voice commanded, pushing me gently to the ground. Legolas squatted beside me and offered some water. I gratefully took it. "Take small sips and breathe."

I did as he directed and placed my head between my knees. For a moment, I felt as though I was going to vomit, but with Legolas' direction, I soon felt normal again. I looked up. "Th—thank y—you!"

He just smiled and helped me stand.

As we started to set up our camp, Aragorn tied the boats to some trees near the shore. "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

As I went to drag the boat up onto the shore, Gimli snorted. "Oh, yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil?! An impossible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks!"

I squeaked, and the boat slipped from my grasp. I had to run out into the river to get it before it floated out too far, thoroughly soaking my clothes from the knees down. As I trudged back onto the riverbank, I heard Gimli say, "And after that, it gets even better!"

I looked at Pippin with alarm. He looked exactly the way I felt.

"Festering, stinking marshlands, as far as the eye can see!" Gimli said grimly.

"That is our road," Aragorn said.

I gulped.

Aragorn smirked a little. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my—grr…"

Aragorn came over and helped me drag the boats into a small grove of trees, concealing them from view. I rubbed my hands, and Legolas joined us. Leaning in, he said quietly, "We should leave now."

"No!" Aragorn said, making me flinch with the harshness in his tone. "Orcs patrol the Eastern Shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness."

Legolas' eyes darted from side to side, as if he saw something—or was looking for something. "It is not the Eastern Shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near—I can feel it."

I looked behind me, to where evergreen and oak trees marked the start of a forest. I quickly moved away from the forests, getting as close to the shoreline as possible. I emptied my bag, and looked over all my items. A dress, two blankets, mittens and a hat.

Something was missing; I groaned as I realized I'd left my other dress in Rivendell. My brow furrowed in disappointment, for I had liked that dress. I sat there brooding as I refolded my belongings and fasted the strings on my bag.

Legolas walked around the camp, offering everybody lembas. I took some gratefully and wrapped my cloak around me, nibbling on the light wafer. It tasted good, like honey and strawberries.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry's voice was frantic.

My back stiffened and I looked around the camp. The Ring bearer was nowhere to be found, but I noted that the shield of Boromir leaned up against a tree. The Man of the South was also gone.

I didn't like this, I didn't like this at _all_. I didn't like the way Boromir had taken a keen interest in Frodo after he learned that the Halfling carried the Ring of Power. An ominous feeling bubbled up in my stomach.

"D'you think he's all right?" Pippin asked.

"Boromir will protect him," Gimli grumbled. He was still in a mood after Aragorn had hinted that he was tired. He was like a child.

"I'm going to go look for him," Aragorn said, and he took his weapons and walked off rather quickly into the forest. His footsteps soon faded away, and I brought my knees to my chest, with worry coursing through my veins.

I needed something to distract myself, and I quickly stood, ignoring the wave of vertigo that came over me. I drew my sword and walked calmly into the forest. I didn't want to alarm any Fellowship members with my weapons, and them thinking that there was danger would only result in conflict.

I swung my sword up once I was in the secrecy of the trees. I imagined my enemy standing before me—a man, boy really, with my height and physique. Aragorn had told me to imagine an enemy when I practiced on my own.

The boy took the first move.

I parried the blow, and moved back. I spun a little, my feet moving neatly behind me. I smiled at my improvement over the past few weeks. I was still beginning, but I was nowhere near the level I had been when I had started this journey.

I swung and tried to cut my opponent. He smiled at me, and I took my opportunity. I tapped his leg with my sword, and he fell to the ground, his sword lying a few feet away from his side.

Then he vanished as a cry rang through the forest. It was deep and guttural, like something from the depths of Hell. "Find the Halflings! Argh! Find the Halflings!"

_Frodo_.

I started to run back to the camp, and when I was halfway there, Legolas and Gimli sprinted right past me. "Wha—?" I never finished my question, but I _did_ follow them. We ran to some ruins, weathered and beaten down with age. Tall, dark beings with tangled hair and harsh faces were gathered around Aragorn, who was cutting them down with some difficulty.

_What are these things?_ I voiced my thoughts, and Aragorn replied. "Uruk-hai! Orcs bred by Saruman!"

I jumped into the midst, ignoring my fears. I didn't have time to be afraid, my comrade was in danger. I sliced at an Uruk, and it fell to my feet. One was right behind him, and it swung a crude-looking weapon at me. I quickly ducked, and kicked out with my feet, knocking it to the ground.

Instinct took over; the will to survive dominated my body. I cut them down, showing no mercy at all.

_Thwack!_

I fell to the ground, and rolled down a hill, hitting rocks and branches as I slid down the leaf-covered ground. I heard Legolas yell my name, desperation running throughout his voice. I tucked myself into a ball, and when I finally came to a stop at the foot of the hill, I flexed my hands—then froze.

My sword was at the top of the hill.

"Dammit!" I started to run back up, slipping occasionally on the leaves. Thankfully, there were few Uruks on the hill, and the ones I passed didn't even seem to notice me. They were looking for someone else. Frodo.

When I reached the top of the hill, I saw my sword lying in the grass by the ruins. I threw myself at it, but I overshot my jump. I sliced my palm open on the blade just by the handle, and I yelped in pain.

The cut wasn't too deep, but scarlet blood still ran down my hand and dripped into the dirt, colouring it dark brown. I felt bile rise in my throat, but this was no time to be sick. I grasped my sword handle, and as soon as I made contact, three short blasts of an ox-horn sounded through the forest.

The sound was unfamiliar, and I didn't know how to react. But then I heard a cry of "Boromir!" and Aragorn flew past me. I scrambled to my feet and followed, assuming that Boromir was in danger.

As we headed towards the sound, more Uruks ran towards us, menacing looks on their faces. The sound came again, and they stopped, as if they didn't know what to do. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli also stopped, unsure about what was happening.

To my surprise, my legs willed me forward, and I cut down a path through the Uruks, and kept going, my hair loosing from its ponytail and flying out behind me in a dark tornado.

I could see Boromir ahead with his back to us, and two small figures—Merry and Pippin! They were throwing rocks at advancing Uruks, and Boromir was defending them with his own sword. I jumped beside Boromir, and he looked a little surprised to see me there. But he regained his wits and kept battling.

Sweat started to run down the sides of my face, and my arms grew sore from the effort of holding up my sword. But that primitive part of me knew that I had to live. Fight or flight. And it was too late to run now.

I heard the gasp of Boromir, and I looked up. I never saw what was coming, but I felt the arm of the Man of the South hit me across the stomach and send me flying a few feet to the side, away from the battle.

An old oak tree stopped my momentum, and my head smacked against it. I felt blood pouring from my hairline and mingle with my sweat. A low groan reached my ears. I looked up and gasped.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait. Has it already been two weeks? I'm so sorry! I know it's not an excuse, but I'm on the yearbook team and I've had features and signature deadlines to meet. If any of you know what a signature is (in publishing terms) message me, and you'll get a sneak peek of the next chapter :) Enjoy! Oh, and we'll be moving on to The Two Towers after this chapter. The Two Towers is my favorite movie, personally. Lots of action. :D

Gwilwillith: Thanks :D I hope this one lives up to your standards, too!

heavenslilgal420: Aw, thanks! I know most people who read this have watched the movie (I hope, lol) but it's still nice to know I can create suspense out of a story that the world has already read. Thanks!

Blood thirsty animal: Thank you! Here is the newest chapter! Enjoy!

Emzy2k11: ^_^ Thank you!

AquaDiamond-Girl: I live for cliffhangers. Hope you're enjoying! And don't worry, I'm cool. I can usually tell if someone's trying to insult me :P

xxz0eyxx: I shall I shall! Oh wait, here it is. Enjoy!

JasmineVsAngels: Love the username. Reminds me of Paradise Lost. Have you read it? Set aside a year to finish it...it's a long book. Anyways, thanks for the review. And keep reading, because you may be surprised... :D

FleurSuoh: I'm glad. Here's the next chapter! Please keep reading. :)

* * *

><p>A black-feathered arrow was lodged in Boromir's shoulder. He looked down at it, his breast heaving and fell to his knees. Merry and Pippin stared at him, their hands still clutching rocks.<p>

I started to get up, not caring about what was going on around me. I had to get to Boromir. I gave a cry as I tripped over the dead body of an Uruk, and I landed on my injured hand. _Boromir!_

A battle cry issued from Boromir's lips, and he struggled up, and kept fighting. He still had the strength to fight! Why didn't I?

A whistling sound. Boromir looked down again at the arrow flew into his stomach. I wasn't there yet, I needed to get there! I had to help him!

Boromir was on his knees again, breathing hard. A look of defeat was etched in his features. I kept running, but it felt like I was moving too slowly to keep up with what was happening around me.

Another arrow landed in Boromir's shoulder. He remained on his knees, not getting up. He looked into my eyes, and I saw death. Death was inevitable.

The ground rushed towards me—I was falling, fainting. I screamed at myself to stay awake. My cheek hit the dirt, and I heard the screams of Merry and Pippin. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't have the strength or the courage to look up.

_Boromir_. I'd always considered him the enemy. Someone who only joined to obtain the Ring. But as I watched him die…I felt the need to protect him. As one would do for a fellow warrior. For someone they cared about.

My eyes closed.

"No!" The cry was terrible, and tears slipped from my eyes. My strength felt…renewed, my energy replenished. As if I had awoken from a very comfortable sleep. I lifted my head, feeling dried blood crack on my face.

I saw Aragorn kneeling beside Boromir, who was leaning against a tree. The Southern Man's lips moved, and I smiled. He was alive, and I pushed myself up and ran across the clearing.

But as I neared them, I saw arrows were still in Boromir, and blood was pouring from his wounds and mouth. His skin was deathly pale. I stopped dead in my tracks, and looked at his white skin.

Pale skin. Skin of the dead.

_Father_.

Boromir's face blurred. I closed my eyes once again, seeing Father. My dead Father.

_They dragged him out of the lake, his skin tinged blue with death and suffocation. I watched from my bedroom window, my hands gripping the sill tightly. _

"_Ella!"_

_I turned, seeing Grandfather. He quickly grabbed me, spinning me around so my back was to the window. So the sight was blocked. He hurried me downstairs, and told me to wait in the kitchen._

_It felt like hours, but it was only five minutes._

_Then I heard a terrible scream. As if a horse was dying or in pain. I'd heard it before—from mares giving birth. But a birth was a happy occasion. This was a scream of pain, grief and disbelief. I opened the door to the kitchen, poking my head out. My mother was on the ground, her body shaking with sobs._

_The scream had come from my mother._

I felt a hand on my own, squeezing it gently. I didn't know who it was, but I realized I was crying. I turned into the body of my comforter, sobbing quietly. They just placed a hand on my hair, stroking it softly.

"I—I m—m—miss you…" I whispered. "_So much._"

"Come, Ella," I heard someone whisper. It was Aragorn, and he tried to pull me away from the person who had me tightly in their grasp. I let him, and I saw I had been crying against Legolas. Sadness was in his eyes, and I looked away, to the dead body of Boromir.

I walked slowly to him, and bent down, stroking his cheek. He was cold. He was dead. I bowed my head, tears threatening again, but I wasn't going to let them fall. I looked to my comrades—the Man, the Dwarf, the Elf. "W—We have to b—bury him. Or at least g—g—give him a funeral..."

"We don't have time."

I turned around, looking at Gimli. "W—We h—have to. We m—must."

They still didn't move. I gathered myself together, and pulled Boromir up, my knees struggling under the weight. His feet dragged along the forest floor, and I felt a pang of guilt. His dead body should not be treated this way.

Suddenly, the load on my shoulders was lifted, and I saw Legolas carry Boromir through the forest, towards our camp. I followed slowly, and when we reached our resting place, he laid the warrior down.

The arrows were still in Boromir's body, and I pulled them out gently, as if he could feel them. I cleaned his face of the blood and dirt, and when I was finished, Aragorn put Boromir in one of the boats.

Before he pushed him onto the stream, he took off Boromir two sleeves that looked like metal. He fastened them on, and a look of determination came over him. He looked majestic, standing there in the sunlight. Like a king.

The boat floated down stream towards the waterfalls. It disappeared over the edge, and I turned away. I busied myself with wrapping my injured hand in bandages. As I tightened it, I glanced once more at Aragorn. He looked like the Ranger I knew, not the stranger who was so unfamiliar

A rustle of leaves made me look to Legolas, who was pushing a boat into the river. "Hurry!" he pleaded. "Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern Shore!"

They left?!

I looked to Aragorn, waiting for him to say something, anything. But he didn't. He stood there, looking at the mist rising from the waterfall.

Legolas stood up. "You mean not to follow them." It wasn't a question.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn said, turning to the trees where we had fought our battle.

"Then it has all been in vain!" Gimli grumbled. "The Fellowship has failed."

Aragorn shook his head, stepping towards the three of us. He placed a hand on the Elf's and the Dwarf's shoulders. "Not if we hold true to each other! We will _not_ abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

I nodded solemnly as Legolas and Gimli grinned. I looked down at our bags, scattered among the floor. Now was not the time to worry about my belongings. I quickly took out the dresses and stuffed them into the same grove of trees that was had hidden the boats in. I turned to my companions and smiled, the go-ahead.

"Yes!" Gimli roared, and started to run.

We ran into the woods, starting our search for the Hobbits. As we ran, I thought of Frodo. Aragorn said that his fate was no longer in our hands. But I thought differently. You can throw a rock into the middle of a pond, and the ripples will spread out to the edges of the water.

No matter what you do, it will impact your future.

_Good luck, Frodo._


	16. Chapter 16

Hi, everyone! :) Newest chapter is up! I realize the last one was rather short. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone! This one has 2525 words. Yeah. Enjoy. Or else. ;) No one answered my question about the yearbook signature (correctly) so no sneek peek this time! Oh, and I'm thinking about starting a James Norrington (PotC) fic or maybe Fred Weasley...tell me what you think. Thanks, guys.

FleurSuoh: Thanks! Here's the newest chapter and I hope you enjoy it as much as the old one!

Blood thirsty animal: Oh, thank you! I've been working on flashbacks, as unbelievable as that sounds, haha. My flashbacks when I wrote them three years ago were awful and should never see the light of day. XD

justiceintheworldofhp-yeahright: Like the username. It's true...the Ministry in Order of the Phoenix and the Deathly Hallows was unbelievable. I know. Sometimes, I don't like how people hate Boromir. I mean, he was taken in by the Ring, like everyone (except Legolas, because he's awesome). I'm glad this story gave you a little more sympathy for him?

LDSDrumlinegirl: Thanks so much! I am so glad you enjoy it. And I'll do my best. I am trying to describe the scenery less, because most of the readers have read the books or watched the movie (or both), so I didn't feel description was necessary. But I'll go over future chapters and add more. :)

xxz0eyxx: Thank you very much! :) And your answer was incorrect. Sorry, sweetie. But you can try again! Just review...***wink wink nudge** nudge*

Gwilwillith: Thank you! I'm glad you like her. A story is so much more enjoyable when the character is likeable.

trollalalala: :) Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! And I'm glad you think I did a good job. I don't like it when Boromir dies. the first time I saw the movie, I cried like a baby. Sean Bean is practically my hero! So noble!

daeb: Well, the wait is over! ^_^

JasminevsAngels: Thank you so much! When I wrote that, I was pretty pleased with myself too, haha! And your name reminds me of Paradise Lost because it was Lucifer (the devil) and his army versus the angels loyal to God. :) And Paradise Lost is actually a poem, by John Milton. I'm not one for poetry, but it's pretty good, if you have the patience for it. It's a very long book...longer than Lord of the Rings, I think. Anyways, enjoy. :D

* * *

><p>"Come on, Ella! We can't stop now!" Aragorn threw over his shoulder, as I bent over, panting.<p>

I sighed. We'd travelled for three days straight, and there was no sign of Merry and Pippin. Aragorn was doing his best to track them, and Legolas had keen eyes, but nothing gave away the Uruk's position.

Looking up at the sky, I noted that it was still dark. That was another thing that irked me. For the past three days, we didn't stop for food or rest. But the thought of Merry and Pippin kept me strong—and a splash of cold water on my face to help me wake up didn't hurt. I kept running, and touched my neck, making sure the locket still hung there.

When I was assured it was there indeed, I nodded to myself. We weren't sprinting because Gimli and I wouldn't be able to keep up. I was still a little sore from the battle in Moria, but the run each day helped stretch out my limbs.

The sun rose slowly, sending orange light across my face and highlighting red strands of hair in my black ponytail. I never let my hair down in front of my companions—mostly because they were all male. My mother had regarded it as highly improper, and all the girls in Bree had their hair in braids, buns or ponytails. But I had noticed that Arwen and Galadriel both let their hair down.

But they were Elves. I was of the race of Men.

My lips pursed a little. It would be nice to be an Elf. Be pretty, confident, a good fighter. Respected by every race in Middle Earth. That would be…a change for me, indeed.

I was so immersed in my thoughts, that I hadn't noticed Aragorn had stopped running and had his cheek pressed to the ground. I tripped over him, sending myself sprawling in the dirt. "Ouch!"

Aragorn didn't say anything, but then his eyes opened. "Their pace has quickened." He was talking about the Uruks. "They must have caught our scent! Hurry!"

Legolas ran past me, yelling, "Come on, Gimli!"

I heard Gimli huffing and puffing, and he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell!"

I stepped up my pace a little, as Aragorn and Legolas were a good distance ahead of us. I felt a little winded, but I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth as Legolas had directed.

The land was starting to grow hilly and rocky, and this made it harder to navigate. I liked running down the hills—but to run down a hill, you had to climb it first, and that was a challenge at times.

We ran between two large rocks, and Aragorn stopped. Thankfully, this time I was paying attention, and I stopped before I could trip over the Ranger yet again.

He was kneeled in the mud, and looking at some large, flat footprints. He picked something up, and I noticed that it was the brooch that went to the cloaks we had received in Lothlorien.

Merry and Pippin must have been here. They knew we were following them; they were leaving us signs.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall," Aragorn said thoughtfully, and handed the brooch to Legolas, who looked at it intently.

"They may yet be alive…"

"Less than a day ahead of us!" Aragorn realized, and he ran off again.

I had just caught my breath, and I groaned softly but followed.

"Come, Gimli!" Legolas yelled. "We're gaining on them!"

"I'm wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!"

I laughed a little and regretted it immediately. Still panting, I followed Aragorn up a hill. He stopped at the top, and I looked out to the horizon. Small farms and homes were scattered across the plains. We hadn't come across civilization in a while, and I wasn't quite sure how to react. But I knew for sure I needed a bath.

"Rohan," Aragorn said. "Home of the Horse-Lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

Legolas didn't stop at the top of the hill as Aragorn, Gimli and I did, but kept running. He stopped halfway down the hill, looking slowly from side to side.

I took this opportunity to unscrew my water skin and take a quick drink. I closed it again, and stretched my arms above my head in an effort to help me breathe better.

"Legolas! What do your Elf-eyes see?" Aragorn cried.

Legolas didn't turn around, but he answered. "The Uruks turn North East!" His voice grew louder with horror. "They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

I clapped my hands to my mouth.

"Saruman," Aragorn whispered. "Let's go!"

Legolas was in the lead now, and I tried to keep up. If the Hobbits were being taken to Saruman, that was not good. I didn't know much about him, except that he was a wizard who had joined forces with Sauron, the Dark Lord. But why would he want Merry and Pippin? They didn't have the Ring…

I kept puzzling to myself as we travelled onwards, trying to keep out of sight of the villagers. We passed the small town and soon came to the untamed wilderness again.

Gimli was behind me, muttering to himself, "Keep breathing! That's the key! Breath! Ah!"

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," Legolas commented, and stopped a little to let me and Gimli join them again.

Night fell once more—but that didn't stop us. I didn't hear anything, just the panting of Gimli and the footsteps of the more physically gifted people in our group. I didn't know how I was keeping up. I thought by now, I'd be so tired, I'd die. But even though my legs were shaking and my mouth dry, I pushed myself onwards, right to morning.

As noon approached, I stopped in my tracks, cocking my head to the West. I could hear the thundering of what seemed to be a group of horses. "A—Aragorn! S—something approaches!"  
>Aragorn stopped and listened too. My suspicions were confirmed, as he grabbed me and pulled me behind a boulder. Legolas and Gimli crouched there as well. I tried to make myself as small as possible as the sound grew louder.<p>

A large party of Men, dressed in matching armour and riding atop horses passed by us. There must have been at least fifty of them, and some were carrying banners. When the last horse-man passed, Aragorn stepped out of hiding and yelled, "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark!"

"A—A—Aragorn!" I squeaked, but it was too late.

The Man at the front of the group raised his arm, and the party turned quickly, galloping towards us. I immediately stepped closer to Legolas as they neared. He looked down at me, a determined look in his eyes.

The Men surrounded us in a tight cluster, and as soon as they stopped, their spears pointed directly at us. They all had light hair and dark eyes, and their armour was dark with silver embellishments. All their faces had the same stern look.

I started to shake.

A Man pushed his way through the crowd, and if he didn't look so menacing, I would have thought him rather handsome. Cold eyes looked at us from under a helmet, and he asked, "What business does an Elf, a Man, a Dwarf and a _woman_ have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

Before Aragorn could reply, Gimli spoke up instead. "Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine!"

The Man glared at the Dwarf for a moment, and Gimli stood his ground, even when the man dismounted and walked up to Gimli. Legolas put out a hand, pushing me behind him.

Aragorn put a hand on Gimli's shoulder.

The Man smirked a little. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground!"

I instinctively stepped back, but the tip of a spear pushed into my back

Legolas moved faster than lightning. His bow was strung, pointing at the horse master. "You would die before your stroke fell!"

The riders all pointed their spears and swords at us, and I placed a shaking hand on Legolas' arm. "L—Legolas! D—Don't!"

He looked at me for a moment, and his face softened. I stared at him pleadingly, and whispered, "D—don't."

He slowly lowered his bow, but his eyes never left my face, even as Aragorn said, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Ella Finwe of Bree, Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

I was the first to break eye contact with the Elf, looking into the eyes of the warrior. I wanted him to see that we were trustworthy. I needed him to see that we had a noble cause for being in his land.

He examined my face for a moment, and then sighed as he removed his helmet. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." As the Man let his guard down, the spears surrounding us were dropped.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands," the Man explained. "My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say…as an old man hooded and cloaked." He glared at Legolas. "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

I felt a surge of anger, something very uncommon for me. It took a lot to set me off, and the implication that Legolas had something to do with Saruman made me very angry.

"We are no spies," Aragorn reassured him. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

The Man frowned. "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two Hobbits!" Gimli argued. "Did you see two Hobbits with them?!"

"They would be small," Aragorn added. "Only children to your eyes."

The Man shook his head. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He pointed at a smoking pile in the distance.

_Merry and Pippin_. I couldn't breathe. I stared at the Man, who looked back, right into my eyes. "Y—you k—killed them?"

"Ella, they didn't mean—"

"No. No!" I stepped back from the Man, who reached out an arm, pulling me closer. He looked right in my eyes.

"My Lady Ella. We do not mean to cause you pain. But what is done is done. I'm sorry." He whistled suddenly. "Hasulfel! Arod! Celfled!" Three horses moved up, and the dark chestnut one, the smallest walked over to me. From the smallness of it, I assumed it was a girl, and Celfled was a girl's name, so she must be Celfled.

She pushed her head into my hand, snorted a little. I was a little afraid—she looked so powerful, but gentle at the same time. I took the reins of the mare, and she nickered softly, almost as if she were reassuring me.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters," the Man prayed. "Farewell." He donned his helmet again and mounted his own horse. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride North!"

The Men rode off into the distance. Celfled pulled against the reins, as if she wanted to follow her companions. I wanted to let her go. Her partner could be there. She could be leaving behind a baby. She had been traded off, thrown into the company of those she did not know.

She looked at me with dark, intelligent eyes. She knew what had happened. By now, most mares would be kicking and screaming to follow their owners. But she stood there patiently, as I struggled to mount the horse.

When I was able to get on, I was able to figure out what made her run, jog and walk. I knew there were names for the movements horses made, but I couldn't remember them…my mind was still on the Hobbits.

I was able to make Celfled follow Legolas and Aragorn to the burning pile of carcasses where the Man said they had slain the Orcs. The smell of burning flesh made me gag a little, and an Uruk's head was stuck on a pike.

I slid off Celfled and walked towards the pile of bodies. I looked down at the charred mass as Gimli rooted through the pile of armour and flesh. I heard a soft gasp from him as he held up a small belt.

"It's one of their wee pelts…"

Legolas started to whisper a lament in the Elvish tongue, as Aragorn kicked a helmet across the ground, screamed and fell to his knees. He stayed there for a moment.

"We failed them…" Gimli whispered.

I took the belt from him. It still had the dagger Galadriel had given one of them in it. I pulled it out, and the blade was covered in smoke. I wiped it on my shirt, and looked at the now sparkling metal.

"A Hobbit lay here…and another," Aragorn whispered. "They crawled…"

"Stop," I whispered, low enough for only myself to hear. I didn't want to hear how Merry and Pippin died. I couldn't.

"Their hands were bound." I turned, ready to tell Aragorn I didn't want to hear it, but he was crawling across the ground, touching tracks. He held up a broken piece of rope and ran his hands along it. "Their bonds were cut!" He stood, following tracks on the ground. "The tracks lead away from the battle…"

I followed him, and he stopped in front of a thicket of trees. I'd noticed them earlier, but I hadn't seen how big they actually were until now.

"Into Fangorn Forest," Aragorn finished. He looked up to the sky, where the tops of the trees met the heavens.

"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli breathed.

Fangorn was evidently bad. "W—What's s—so b—bad about it?" I asked, frowning a little. I could see the trees and bushes growing inside and it looked sort of pretty.

"They say that people go mad in there. That the trees are alive and Orcs prowl the area, looking for people to devour," Gimli explained.

And the forest wasn't so pretty anymore.

I swallowed loudly, and Legolas tried to smile.

"Do not worry, Ella. Those are just tales, stories to keep little children out of trouble," he reassured me.

I didn't believe him, though, and when Aragorn set forward, I really didn't want to follow. But Legolas and Gimli were already inside, and the last thing I wanted was to be left alone by a pile of smoking carcasses. So I followed them.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, guys! I'm sorry for the wait! I apologize...two essays...ugh. Okay, this isn't too much of an original chapter...if you've seen the movie, you'll know why. ;)

xxz0eyxx: It's okie! I didn't know what it was until a while away. Anyways. I'm glad. If I do say so myself, I'm pretty pleased with the relationship myself. :)

Gwilwillith: Thanks so very much!

trollalalala: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you can connect with Ella easily...it's what I had in mine for her.

TransFanFreak101: I enjoyed writing her as she gets braver! I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. :)

Pein's Kid: Great, I'm glad!

Don't Make Me Angry: Soon. Very, very soon...

killer4853: Ah, well, that's the way she is. Keep reading though, I think you'll enjoy it.

* * *

><p>I felt the temperature drop as soon as I entered Fangorn. The light was filtering through the trees, making it a little dark inside the forest. The air was thick, and each breath was an effort.<p>

I let my fingers trail along some moss on a rock, and it was springy and lush. I liked the feeling of it. The moss near my home was flat and damp—like mould. I jumped over a small stream which trickled through the forest.

Gimli breathed, "The air is so close in here."

"This forest is old…very old," Legolas whispered, looking around in wonder. "Full of memory…and anger!"

Moans echoed through the forest, like a loud creaking. I was over by Legolas' side in a flash, my hands balled into fists. "L—Legolas?"

"The trees are speaking to each other!" Legolas said, a little alarmed.

Gimli was spinning in a circle, his axe raised. If I were a tree, I'd be a little frightened if someone unknown came into my forest with an axe.

Aragorn must have been thinking the same thing, for he whispered, "Gimli! Lower your axe!"

Legolas grinned at the Dwarf. "They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it. Waking up the trees." His eyes met mine. "Teaching them to speak…"

"Talking trees?! What do trees have to talk about, except the consistency of squirrel droppings?!" Gimli grumbled, but he lowered his axe as Aragorn had asked. My lip curled into a smile, though it was bittersweet.

Legolas suddenly spoke to Aragorn in Elvish, too quickly for me to distinguish the words. He strode off into a thicker area of the forest, and I followed him. He stopped suddenly, and was absolutely quiet and still. I couldn't even hear him breathe.

Aragorn whispered something, and Legolas replied, "The White Wizard approaches." He nodded his head to the right, indicating where Saruman stood.

Aragorn became very quiet as well. "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us…"

I wrapped my hand around my sword, and placed a hand against my locket.

"We must be quick…" Aragorn whispered, then spun around with a loud battle cry.

I did the same, drawing my sword. I noticed that my cry was shrill and high pitched compared to Aragorn's and I frowned a little. I didn't sound as terrifying as I thought—

"Agh!" My sword burned hot in my hands, and I dropped it quickly. It landed at my feet, and I stepped back. My palms tingled, but I hadn't been burned. I looked up at a shining white figure, and I had to shield my eyes.

I could see a silhouette standing atop a rock, holding a staff. It spoke. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits."

"Where are they?!" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn yelled. "Show yourself!"

The light dimmed to reveal Gandalf the Grey, dressed all in white.

My mouth fell open, and I dropped to my knees. "Impossible."

"It cannot be…"

Legolas also fell to his knees, an act of reverence. "Forgive me! I mistook you for Saruman!"

Gandalf smiled. "I _am_ Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

I stood, still awestruck. I looked at him. He looked younger, less wrinkled and hunched and his hair was pure white rather than the stormy grey I had seen on him when we first met.

"You fell," Aragorn said, shaking his head. It was as if he was looking for an explanation; some sort of proof that this was an illusion.

"Through fire and water…" Gandalf said quietly, and his eyes flashed, recalling the memory. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountains…darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth…but it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf," I whispered. The shock of seeing our old friend alive seemed to eliminate my stammer.

The Wizard turned to me, nostalgia washing over his face. "Gandalf? Yes…that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." His eyes twinkled. "I am Gandalf the White."

I looked at Legolas, who was smiling serenely. He met my eyes and his face lit up, his eyes sparkling brightly. My lips tugged upwards in a small smile.

"And I come to you at the turn of the tide," Gandalf said. He produced a thick grey cloak out of thin air and draped it around his broad shoulders, covering his white clothes. He set off at a quick pace, and we followed. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed!"  
>I nodded, but then realized. We'd left the horses by the pile of carcasses. Alone. I groaned inwardly. How could have we been so <em>stupid<em>? They must have run off by now—and I _really_ didn't want to run to Rohan.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli complained.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the King," Aragorn said, giving a quick report to Gandalf.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing?!" Gimli roared. "Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested—"

He was cut off by angry groans from the forest, and quickly backtracked.

"I—I—I mean charming! Quite charming forest."

I smiled down at my feet.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains," Gandalf said.

I sighed. I hated riddles. But it was fairly easy even for me to figure out.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The trees are going to wake up—and find that they are strong," Gandalf warned.

I immediately looked around us, for any sign of movement from the trees. There was nothing, except the occasional creak and groan from deep inside the forest. "S—strong?"

"Oh, that's good," Gimli whimpered.

Gandalf whipped around, looking down at the Dwarf. "So stop your fretting, master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." He strode on to the edge of the forest.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one," Gimli muttered.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey-hey-hey! So, I know it's been a little while since I posted, and I hope this chapter meets your standards, guys. Please take some time to review, because you actually have no idea how much I smile when I open up the notification email on my phone. This is a longer chapter, because the last few have been rather short...

* * *

><p>Emzy2k11: Here it is! Hope you like it!<p>

xxz0eyxx: There is going to be so much fluff, you're gonna wish that you didn't pour so much fabric softener into the washing machine that is Ella and Legolas.

lotrjesusfreak: Thank you! And I don't think you'll be too disappointed.

Gwilwillith: Thank you! Have I mentioned that I love your username?

superster: I'm so glad! And the cuteness shall start soon. Very...very...soon. And I'm happy that you think so, so please, please, keep reading!

Sovereignty3: I hope you find her kick-butt! And women are great. I know. I am one.

* * *

><p>Gandalf led us through the forest as if he had traversed it many times, and we were soon out. I was immediately attacked by a soft, warm shape, and I stumbled back. Celfled the mare looked at me, her dark eyes welcoming and happy.<p>

"You came back!" I whispered, cuddling into her. "Thank you." I had always liked talking to animals. They didn't judge you or say anything. They listened quietly and even though they didn't offer any advice, it was still a comfort to know someone was listening.

Gandalf whistled piercingly out of the blue. Soon, an echoing neigh came from across the plains. A horse, white as freshly fallen snow was galloping over the hills to us. It was so majestic—if a King had been turned into an animal, this was the creature.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas' voice seemed to come from faraway.

I couldn't take my eyes off the horse, and its beauty only intensified as it got closer. When it reached Gandalf, the old Wizard reached out a hand to pet it.

"Shadowfax. He's the Lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers."

We mounted our horses and raced across the plain. It took me a while to figure out how to get Celfled to gallop, but I noted that a quick snap of the reins and a push to the sides would set her off like a firecracker.

The day grew old, and we soon stopped for rest—I slid off Celfled and spread out my cloak gratefully—I hadn't slept in four days, and I wanted nothing more than to lay my head down and sleep for a hundred years.

But there was work to be done, and I scavenged the area for branches and leaves to make a fire. I found enough to last the night, and with Aragorn's help, I was able to start a good-sized fire.

As it grew darker, it grew cold. Being out in the open plains was freezing, and I knew I was in for a long night. Gandalf walked a few feet away from us, and started to smoke. Aragorn joined him and Gimli was soon fast asleep.

The only ones left by the fire were me and Legolas, and an awkward silence fell over the camp.

I tucked my legs underneath me and shyly glanced at the Elf sitting across the fire from me. He wasn't looking at me, thankfully, but rather into the embers, his face awash with golden light.

"Ella? Why do you stutter so?"

The question was out of nowhere, and I looked up at Legolas, who was smiling at me kindly. "I—I b—beg p—pardon?"

"I asked why you stutter so much. Do you know why?"

I shook my head vigorously, the heat in my cheeks nothing to do with the fire a few feet away. "I—I—I…n—no…" I just clamped my mouth shut, not wanting to say another word. I must have said all of three complete sentences throughout the entire trip, and I liked it that way.

"I apologize. I did not mean to offend you." Legolas stood and walked around the fire, settling himself beside me.

"Y—you d—didn't…I—I j—just grew up w—with it…I s—s—suppose." I knew I was lying. After my father died, I didn't speak, and my voice didn't develop too well, causing me to be not too confident with my speech.

"I see. It is just that I have not heard you say anything for a while. Is it because you stutter?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Would you like me to help you…get rid of it?"

Happiness soared through my heart, and I looked up at him. "R—really?"

"Yes."

"I—I…of c—course! Th—thank you!"

Legolas smiled, and a dimple appeared in his cheek. He reached up a hand, touching my cheek—which got even warmer, if possible. "You are welcome."

I stared at him for a moment, one side of his face dark, the other lit by fire. His face had the refined qualities that all Elves seemed to possess, but his was softer, more natural looking. Other Elves had sharper features. But he…he was different.

He returned to his original place by the fire, leaving me alone with a considerably warmer body temperature.

The next morning was chilly, but sunny. We ate a quick breakfast of lembas—I was starting to get tired of them, but food was food, after all, and I ate it gratefully.

As I mounted Celfled, she tossed her head a little, and I whimpered. I was worried that I hurt her, or something was wrong, but after a while, it seemed like it had never happened. I ran a hand through her thick brown mane, and she seemed to calm a little more.

We raced across the plains, and soon a great castle atop a hill came into view. It was surrounded by gates, and I could see the roofs of smaller houses peeking over the tops of the walls.

"Edoras, and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown," Gandalf reported solemnly. "Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

He was asking me to not speak? No problems there.

We rode on ahead to Edoras, and as we grew closer to the front gates, a flag depicting a warrior on horseback fluttered down to the ground at our feet. It was torn and stained, from weather and age.

As we trotted through the town, the villagers stopped to stare at us. Their faces were thin and hollow, and they were dressed all in black. There was no sound, not even the chatter of children. It was a little eerie, the way their sunken eyes followed us.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli murmured.

When we reached a flight of the stairs that led to Meduseld, I slid off Celfled and tied her reins to a post by the stairs. "Be a good girl. I'll be back."

We walked up the stairs, and as we got higher, Gandalf's steps became slower. He seemed less sure of himself, and I wondered why. He was one of the most powerful beings on the Earth—surely he could handle a few mortal Men.

When we reached the top, we were met by guards who wore long mail to their knees and had long, flowing blonde hair.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame," the tallest one said—obviously, he was in charge. "By order of…Gríma Wormtongue." He curled the name around his lips.

Gandalf nodded in understanding and signalled for us to remove any weapons we may have.

I unfastened my sword from around my waist and handed it to the guards reluctantly. I took my dagger from my boot. It was still shiny from little use, and I also gave it up.

The guards looked a little surprised to see me, a woman, armed almost as much as the males in our group. But they quickly concealed their emotions.

Gandalf smiled, and stepped forward. But the guard held out his hand yet again.

"Your staff."

"Hmm?" Gandalf looked up at his staff, then at the guard. "Oh, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" His face was innocent as he and the guard stared each other down.

The guard finally broke eye contact and gestured for us to follow him.

Gandalf gave us a wink, and leaned heavily on Legolas' arm. He helped him through the hall, looking at the very end. A figure sat on a majestic throne, slumped over with age and fatigue. A slimy looking man with pale skin and greasy black hair continuously whispered into his ear.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King!" Gandalf called, to the man in the chair.

I couldn't see the king's face, but he raised his head. His face was almost translucent, and his white skin was papery and wrinkled. Dusty white hair covered his shrouded, light blue eyes which stared at us blankly, and he replied to Gandalf. "Why…should I…welcome you, Gandalf….Stormcrow?" He looked up at the oily man for confirmation, and he stood.

"A just question, my liege. _Late_…is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." He walked right up to us, and looked at Gandalf. His mere presence made me squirm a little.

"Be silent!" Gandalf snapped. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth! I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" He held out his staff, and Legolas released his arm, stepping back.

"The staff!" the man whispered, backing away. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" So this must be Gríma.

I was aware of guards behind me at that moment, and I turned around, just as one struck at my head. I ducked quickly and scuttled out of the way. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli took care of most of the guards, but each time they neared, I stepped back out of the way.

"I would stay still if I were you," Gimli growled as he pinned Gríma underneath his heavy boot.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf commanded Théoden. "I release you from the spell!" He raised his hand, but nothing happened.

We all stood there awkwardly, waiting for something to happen. Nothing at all. Théoden started to laugh, croaky and guttural. "You have no power over me, Gandalf the Grey!"

Gandalf shed his grey cloak then, exuding blinding white light from his very being. Théoden flattened himself against the back of his chair with a cry.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf snarled, directing his staff at the old man.

I heard footsteps, and a young woman with elbow length blonde hair and pale white skin entered the hall. She saw her king being threatened and rushed forwards, but Aragorn caught her around the waist, whispering, "Wait!"

Theoden's voice grew stronger for a moment. "If I go…Théoden dies!"

"You did not kill me. You will not kill him," Gandalf said.

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!" Gandalf screamed, and slashed his staff through the air. A _crack_ was heard, and I jumped, my body trembling. I felt a hand snake around my wrist, and I looked up at Legolas, who was holding me still.

Aragorn released the young woman, and she rushed forwards, towards the king. As she helped him sit up, the king's face grew less wrinkled and pigment returned to his skin. His hair shrank and turned a honey-blonde. Clarity and recognition was evident in his dark blue eyes. He looked closely at the young woman, and whispered, "I know your face…Éowyn… Éowyn!"

Éowyn smiled, and I saw crystal tears run down her cheeks.

"Gandalf?" Théoden whispered, looking down the hall.

Gandalf smiled. "Breathe the free air again, my friend."

Éowyn helped Théoden stand, and the king of Rohan looked around the hall, his eyes focusing on everyone around him. "Dark have been my dreams of late." His hands trembled uncontrollably, and he looked down at them. Théoden looked slightly confused; he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better…if they grasped your sword," Gandalf offered.

The guard who had stopped us at the door earlier stepped forward, holding out a sword, sheathed in a polished case. Théoden looked down at it for a moment, then grasped the handle, slowly sliding it out. Suddenly, his gaze turned hard, and he looked down the hall at Gríma, hatred taking over his features.

The guards took a hold of Gríma and carried him out of the hall. We all rushed after them, and a cry issued from Gríma's lips as he was thrown down the stairs. He backed up quickly. "My lord…I've only ever served _you_, my lord…"

Théoden slowly descended the stairs, his grip on his sword tight. His tone was low and menacing. "Your leechcraft would have me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

So it wasn't the treason that Gríma had committed, but Théoden's pride was hurt. I knew the former advisor would pay the ultimate price for insulting a king.

"Send me not from your side!" Gríma pleaded.

Théoden swung the sword up above his head to execute Gríma.

I quickly turned away, not wanting to see anyone's blood spill. I waited for the sound of metal against flesh…the cry of pain and fear…but it never came. I gathered the courage to raise my eyes, and saw Aragorn was holding Théoden back.

"No, my lord!" he yelled. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Théoden slowly lowered his sword, and Aragorn advanced on Gríma, holding out his hand to help the man up. But Gríma just spit on his hand and struggled up, running down the stairs.

"Hail, Théoden king!"

We all bent down in reverence, and I lowered my head. Raising my eyes, I saw Théoden turn away, searching the company for someone. He couldn't find them, and he turned to Gandalf.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"


	19. Chapter 19

Oh hai dere. Didn't see y'all...just kidding. I have been so busy lately, I can't even believe it's been a week since I updated. I just got the information I need to apply for university, so I'm a little nervous, haha. Wish me luck and pray that I won't be a hobo by next year...

lotrjesusfreak: Thanks. I think that The Two Towers is the most fun to write.

animechick247: Aw, thanks! I'm so glad you like her. And Legolas is just...ugh, he's so perfect. I love him.

Astraea Concord: Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it. And you'll find out soon. Very soon. )

Gwilwillith: Thanks! And I enjoy butterflies. :)

xxz0eyxx: Thank you! I really do like fluff from time to time. And it is a good place to end it, don't you think? Great minds think alike, huh? )

MysticRoseDrop: Oh, my gosh! Thank you so much! You have no idea what that means to me. And welcome to the fandom. Prepare for extreme fangirling in the later stages. I'm glad that you like Ella so much! As for the mangizing, I think that would be okay. I can't draw for my life, so it would be really cool to see how it turns out. I would like to see the final product, though, but if you don't want to do that, it's okay. ^_^

trollalalala: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.

wolviegurl: Don't worry. High school is a...witch too. Good luck with everything and thanks for reviewing!

1Deivle: Thank you! Here is the next chapter, so enjoy!

LittleEnglishLass: Me glad you likey. :) And yes, your highness! Here is the newest chapter! )

Katherine Sparrow: Aren't you forgetting the "Captain"? Glad you like it!

* * *

><p>Théodred was Théoden's only son and heir to the throne. Apparently he had been ambushed by Uruk-hai, and had been terribly injured. His cousin, Éomer (the man who had given us Hasufeld, Arod and Celfled) had brought him back, only to be exiled moments later. Éowyn was his cousin and Éomer's sister, and she had tended to his wounds. But the night before, he gave into his injuries, and died.<p>

A funeral was hastily arranged, but with care. He was to be buried among his ancestors who had both perished in battle and died of natural causes. The villagers had formed a passageway of sorts towards the tomb.

Théodred was carried on a stretcher by six men, all walking slowly. Théoden followed right behind him, and Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and I were behind the king, walking slowly. We had been recognized as warriors of great importance, as we had freed the king from Saruman.

But I didn't care. It was an honour to be sure, but I felt sadness for Théoden and his niece and nephew. He had no heir to his throne now, and his wife was dead and gone. And no parent should have to bury their child. It wasn't meant to be.

As we neared the tomb, I heard Éowyn burst into a song, lamenting the death of a warrior. Her voice shook and cracked every so often, and I knew she was holding back tears.

Théodred's body was passed to women, standing by the tomb, and they slowly brought him in. The tomb closed with a final _thud_, and Éowyn immediately crumpled to the ground, silenced.

She never finished her song.

* * *

><p>I stood by Théodred's tomb, marvelling at the silence. The birds chirped, almost happily. The day was almost done—the sun was slowly descending into slumber.<p>

His name had been carved into the stone, underneath those who had died many ages before he had. I reached out and touched his name, feeling the letters underneath my fingers.

I squatted down beside the tomb, stroking the delicate white flowers that surrounded it. They seemed so fragile, but their stalks were hardy. I wanted to pick one, but I wasn't sure if it was appropriate.

"Simbelmynë," I heard Legolas say from behind me. "Théoden says it has grown on the tombs of his forbearers." I spun around on my heels and saw the Elf bend down to pluck a flower from the ground. He twirled it between his fingers for a moment, then held it out to me.

I stood and took it shyly, and clasped it tightly, being careful not to crush it. "W—what a—are you d—d—doing h—here?"

He regarded the tomb sadly. "I have come to pay my final respects." Legolas bowed his head, and murmured quietly in Elvish to himself. I stood there silently, also bowing my head.

When he finished his speech, I looked over at him. "W—What did y—you say?"

Legolas looked up to the darkening sky. The sun was starting to set behind the mountains, but red and orange rays of light spilled over the tops, painting a beautiful picture on the rocky ground. "I asked for him to find peace in death." He gave a half smile, then he placed a hand on my arm. "Would you like help with your speech now?"

I nodded, and he led me into the hall of Meduseld. Before the doors closed behind us I stole one last look at the tomb.

Legolas led me through the halls and through an arched wooden door. Inside were shelves and shelves of books, and I smiled. I never had the time to read, but I did enjoy it as a child when there was less work to be done—and less to worry about.

The Elf led me to a table by a lamp, and pulled out various books from a shelf. One was very thick and looked a little daunting. I glared at it, and Legolas chuckled. He opened it and flipped through the pages. When he found the page he was looking for, he nodded and pushed it towards me.

"Read it in your head, first."

_Tall ships and tall kings_

_Three times three_

_What brought they from foundered land_

_Over the flowing sea_

_Seven stars and seven stones_

_And one white tree_

I looked up from the page, a questioning look on my face. I could read just fine. Why was he making me read when I wanted to learn how to _speak_? I glared down at the poem, wishing it would just disappear altogether.

"Now read it out loud," he said.

I looked up at him with wide eyes. "W—what?"

"Out loud. Try to say the word the first time it comes to your lips. No stuttering."

I nodded, and looked down at the page again. Keeping my head down, I started to whisper the first line, so softly that I couldn't hear myself.

"Louder."

I closed my eyes, not wanting to go any louder. It was bad enough that I had to read an unfamiliar poem, and I really didn't want to speak in front of the Elf, fearing I would sound stupid.

"Ella. It is all right," he said, his hand slipping over my own. "Do nt worry."

I took a deep breath. "T—T—Tall ships a—a—and t—tall k—kings…three t—t—times three…wha—what they b—b—brought f—from f—foundered l—land…o—o—over the fl—flowing s—s-sea. S—sevenstarsandsevenstonesando newhitetree!" I said, pushing the last two stanzas together in an effort to get this over with. I looked up, waiting for some response from my teacher.

Legolas stared at me with sad blue eyes, and he sighed. "Ella of Bree. I know you are afraid; I can see it in your eyes. But you have nothing to fear. And the only thing you can gain from this is knowledge and confidence."

I started a little. The thing I craved the most was confidence, and he knew that. I almost _liked_ the way he was using it; the way he dangled it above my head, taunting me, imploring me to reach higher.

Legolas knew he had gotten through, and he leaned in a little, a smile tugging at his lips. "Read it again."

I bit my lower lip—hard. I was just _so_ nervous. I wanted to do this, and I wanted to do it right. "T—tall ships a—and t—t—tall—"

"Legolas! Ella!" Aragorn ran up to our table, and Legolas glared up at him pointedly. Aragorn didn't catch the look, and kept talking. "There are two young children in the hall. Their village has just been attacked."

* * *

><p>The children were blonde and pale, like the rest of Rohan. A boy and a girl, who looked to be brother and sister. The girl was tiny and frail-looking, and the boy had that pre-pubescent long legs and short arms look about him.<p>

They sat at a table in the hall of Meduseld, spooning stew as quickly as they could into their mouths, forgetting their manners completely.

Éowyn spread a thick blanket over their shoulders and stood. "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

"Where's Mama?!" the little girl asked, her desperation clear. Éowyn hushed her, and I looked at the child sadly. She didn't know where she was, nor did she know of her parent's whereabouts.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash," Gandalf said quietly to Théoden. "All the more potent for he is driven now by the fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight!"

Aragorn, who had been sitting in corner quietly until now, said, "You have two thousand good men riding North as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now!" Théoden contradicted. "Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want from me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."  
>I was sitting with Gimli, eating some bread and drinking water (ale for Gimli), and he chewed nosily beside me. I rolled my eyes discreetly as Aragorn said, "Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not!"<p>

My eyes widened, and we all grew silent. I looked to Théoden for his reaction, hoping that Aragorn wouldn't get into too much trouble. But all he received was a tongue-lashing.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan," the king snarled.

Gimli burped noisily, and I shot him a disgusted look.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf challenged.

* * *

><p>I shook my head. I didn't agree with the king's choice at all. He had decided to relocate the townspeople to Helm's Deep, a fortress that the people of Rohan went to as a safe place in times of war.<p>

The reason was that it was too expected of Théoden to go to Helm's Deep. Also, I'd heard the journey to Helm's Deep was long and brutal, and the villagers just didn't look up to it.

Gandalf complained about this as we walked down to the stables where our horses had been kept. "Helm's Deep! Hmph!"

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight! Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli asked.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," Aragorn said. He seemed eager to defend Théoden, even though the king seemed to harbour hostility towards him.

"There's no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap—he thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre."

I didn't want to hear anymore, and I turned on my heel, my hair swinging over my shoulder. I stalked off towards the front of the stables and leaned against the doorframe, staring out at the town. People were hurrying around, gathering belongings and food.

I saw the little girl who had come from the Westfold with her brother. She didn't really look like she knew what to do. She held onto the bridle of a large mare as she sat atop it. The mare looked way too big for her to control—it looked like even Aragorn may not be able to handle her.

The mare was tossing and turning her head, and her eyes rolled, showing the whites. The little girl was keeping a tight grip, but it looked like she could be thrown off the mare at any moment. Her brother was trying to help, but the horse reared and bucked. I heard the girl scream.

That was all it took.

I rushed over, being careful not to be struck by the hooves of the horse. I held out a shaking hand, but tried to control my fear. I knew animals could sense fear, and I didn't need that. "H—hey, girl…" I stepped closer.

The mare still screamed, and I got a little closer and was able to take the reins from the little girl, who slipped off quickly. "Hey, there." I placed a hand on her long neck, and she stopped for a moment, dark eyes looking into my own. She moved a little more, and I whispered to her it was all right.

She finally stopped, and was still.

I closed my eyes and inhaled through my nose slowly. "There…" I turned around and handed the reins back to the little girl. "H—here."

She stared at me with wide eyes, and I turned back to the stables, running away from the free-spirited horse. I slowed as I entered the stables, not wanting to alarm the horses.

I looked back to Aragorn and Gandalf, who had just mounted Shadowfax. He whispered something to the ranger, and then galloped quickly out of the stables. I followed him with my eyes, until he was nothing more than a blur on the horizon.

* * *

><p><em>They say the moonstone is a gem that offers protection. If one performs certain rituals with a moonstone and something that belongs to a loved one, that loved one will be protected forever.<em>

_One does not have to perform the ritual, however. They can simply place a belonging of the one they wish to protect with the moonstone, and they will be protected just as well as if the ritual had been performed._

_The moonstone will also offer protection to those who carry it. But once they ask the moonstone to protect someone else, they give up their right to the guardianship from the gem._

I read this over and over, fingering the locket at my breast. The moonstone set in it was smooth under my fingertips. No wonder I had survived that Uruk-hai attack. I had help. It wasn't just me.

Footsteps echoed behind me, and I jumped as a guard said, "Lady Finwe? We're leaving soon."

I just nodded, and closed the book with a thud.

I followed him out of the hall, and then started, turning back to the library. I found the book that Legolas had made me read from the day before, and located the poem. I took a piece of paper from another desk and hurriedly copied it down.

"Lady Finwe. We must go!"

I stood, crumpling the piece of paper in my fist. "A—all r—right." I scurried past the guard, and out into the daylight. I had liked the library. It was dark and slightly musty, but it was quiet. I liked that. Anywhere quiet, I was able to find solace.

"Here, Ella." Legolas handed me the reins of Celfled, who immediately whinnied, and pushed her hand into mine. I smiled down at her, and patted my pockets for an apple or carrot. I didn't find one, and she looked at me with disappointment.

"Sorry, girl." I mounted the mare, and looked at Legolas, who was sitting on Arod. His blue eyes had turned grey in the sun. I didn't want to be caught staring, and thankfully, Théoden yelled for us to follow him.

I spurred Celfled onward, but the call of my name stopped me. I turned in the saddle to see Legolas beckoning me over. I went back, and he held out a simbelmynë flower. He reached out and tucked it behind my ear, securing it in the curls. His dimpled smile appeared yet again, and he cantered ahead.


	20. Chapter 20

Oh, my god. Oh! MY! GAWD! The Hobbit is coming out! *PHWEEEEEEEE* I AM SO EXCITED AND YOU CAN BET I WILL BE DOING A FANFIC... Okay, sorry. I was fangirling. Okay. Okay, I'm good. Again, I can't believe it's been more than a week since I posted. I was sick...the temperature is dropping. So far, I hope that our canon characters are not too OOC. I sometimes have problems with that, so I'm doing my best. I go through situations in the story and I think, "What would Legolas do?" Tee hee. I was thinking about doing another fanfic, not a Legolas one, though. I'm thinking Astinos from _300_, Gambit from _X-Men_ or Fred Weasley from _Harry Potter_. Or maybe a Jack Sparrow one. I really wanted to do a Will Turner, but he's with Elizabeth, and that is just one of my favorite ships, and I can't bear to break them up! Okay. So, here we go!

xxz0eyxx: Thanks! I think Ella is cute, too. Does that make me sound bad? And Legolas is just a divine creation for us, as humans, to enjoy.

Gwilwillith: Thanks very much!

Emzy2k11: Here's the latest update :) Enjoy!

Katherine Sparrow: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. And he is the one and only! Maybe you could be his first mate... :P

animechick247: FLUFF! I KNOW! I like fluff. Although sometimes, I do like to indulge in dark...sadistic...fanfictions. Is that bad? And I think that he wouldn't be too impatient with her. Because, I really like Ella. I'd probably be her friend if she was able to talk to me...LOL

wolviegurl: Why, thank you.

MysticRoseDrop: That would be great! And don't worry about the art, okay? I can't draw. I seriously cannot. I played Pictionary last night and my team lost whenever it was my turn to draw...*sobs* And thank you! You really have no idea what that means! I really want to write for a living. Well, acting is my number one choice, but it's not a reliable career, especially for theatre and fringe shows...but writing is something I really enjoy, and compliments like that make me feel bubbly inside...hee-hee.

* * *

><p>"Your face is bright red, Ella," Aragorn commented later that afternoon. We had been travelling for a few hours, and the townspeople said that we would reach Helm's Deep tomorrow evening at the latest.<p>

I pressed a hand to my cheek and found that it was burning hot. "I—I—I…o—oh…" was all I could say. I ducked my head, wishing that I could let my hair down to cover my face from view.

Aragorn smirked.

I mumbled that my thighs were getting sore from riding in the saddle, and I slid off quickly. Truth was, I just didn't want Aragorn to see my red face, and Celfled was tall enough to block me from view.

I walked a little quicker, and fell into step with Éowyn. I hadn't heard her say much since her cousin's funeral. But I knew she was grieving, and I didn't push her to talk—in fact, we had never talked at all.

But when I joined her, she smiled at me and nodded up to Gimli, who was talking about female Dwarves. "It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. In fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, they're often mistaken for Dwarf men."

As he chuckled to himself, I looked over my shoulder, just in time to see Aragorn mouth "It's the beards!" and stroke a set of invisible whiskers.

I pressed my lips together to avoid bursting out into laughter.

Gimli, who was oblivious to Aragorn, continued on. "And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women! And that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!"

I burst into giggles, and Eowyn laughed heartily.

We stopped for a rest that afternoon, and Éowyn approached me. "Lady Finwe?"

The people of Rohan had taken to calling me that, and I didn't like it. I was a village girl and a barmaid. Not a lady. Not even close. "E—Ella."

"I'm sorry?"

"P—Please c—call me E—E—Ella."

"Oh, I am sorry, Ella. I was just wondering…if you didn't mind…would you help me make a stew. Some families don't have a lot of food, and…you know…" she trailed off, looking at me with hopeful eyes.

I glanced around at the villagers. Children whose eyes seemed too big for their face stared back at me. I could see the hunger, the pain. That is what compelled me to say yes.

"Wonderful! Look around for anything that's edible and might taste good when hot."

I looked around the camp as she had directed. I didn't find a lot—just some berries and leaves that smelled good—for seasoning. There was a small pond nearby, and I was able to get some mushrooms.

When I returned to Éowyn, I saw she had managed to find the same things as I did, and she revealed that she had some dried meat in her pack. We boiled water and dumped our findings in. When it was ready, Éowyn thanked me for my help, poured some into a bowl for me and wandered off, looking for anyone who could use the food.

I looked into the bowl and tried not to make a face. I lifted the rim of the bowl to my lips and took a sip. It was revolting, and I forced myself to swallow without retching. I looked both ways to see if Éowyn was looking my way. She wasn't, so I dug a hole, buried the solid contents of the soup in the ground and poured the broth into a bush.

I didn't have anything else to do now, so I settled myself by Legolas and Gimli—but not too close. I took the piece of paper from my pocket and unfolded it, looking over the poem I had hurriedly copied down. I started to whisper to myself.

"Tall ships and tall kings, three times three…what brought they from founder—"

"Ella, talking to yourself could draw some attention," an amused voice said from overhead. I looked up, seeing Legolas standing over me. He sat down in the grass beside me and took the paper. He read it over and his head snapped up.

"Ella…this is the poem."

I nodded. "I—I th—thought we m—might n—n—not r—return quickly…so I—I thought y—y—you could…" I didn't finish my sentence, and I lowered my head, waiting for a response. _Please don't laugh, please don't laugh—_

"Ella. I would be honoured to teach you," he whispered. Legolas lifted my head up with his fingers, making me look into his eyes. "There is nothing I would like more."

I smiled. "Th—thank you." I took the piece of paper back from him, and studied it intently. "C—can w—we start n—now?"

"Of course. When you are ready."

_Dammit, Ella!_ I didn't know what had come over me. The words had just slipped out of my mouth. "Um…t—tall ships and t—tall kings…three t—times three. What brought…" I looked up and saw some villagers looking at me. I squeaked and buried my face in my hands.

A hand rested lightly on my back. "Do not worry, Ella. It will come. In time, it will come." I heard his footsteps fade away, and I shook my head rapidly. In time? How about _now_?!

* * *

><p>I lay awake that night, going over the poem again and again in my head.<p>

_Tall ships and tall kings_

_Three times three_

_What brought they from foundered land_

_Over the flowing sea_

_Seven stars and seven stones_

_And one white tree_

I was trying to memorize it. I was going to perfect it and recite it flawlessly. No stutters. Loudly. Confidently.

_I will do it._

My eyes closed.

* * *

><p>I was shaken awake by Aragorn the next morning. Even though I didn't want to, I sat up and blinked tiredly. I packed up quickly, and decided not to ride Celfled today—to give her back a rest and my thighs a break—they were rubbed red from riding so frequently in the past few days.<p>

But I did walk with her, petting her gently and letting her explore the surroundings a little. I didn't let her stray too far, though.

The sun rose higher and higher in the sky, and it caught the golden hairs of Legolas, who was standing atop a hill. I noticed that his hair was not just one colour of blonde—there was honey blonde, ash blonde, and even tiny hints of silver. It was a beautiful sight.

I was so mesmerized that when two Men galloped past me and over the hill, I nearly jumped out of my skin. Suddenly, a terrible sense of foreboding came over me, and I looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary—and that was what worried me.

Celfled started to panic a little as I walked forward—pulling against the reins and almost taking me down to the ground. "Girl! Come on," I urged, but she remained resilient.

"What's wrong? Come _on_," I implored, giving the reins a tug. It was firm, but not hard enough to hurt her.

She resisted against me, and pulled back so hard I fell on my bottom. "Celfled!"

Just then, a scream—whether it was from a man or beast, I did not know—was heard over the hill. Celfled screamed and circled around me—protecting me. She had sensed something and didn't want me to go any further. Then, my heart stopped

Legolas had gone over that ridge just seconds ago.

"No," I whispered. Celfled kept her guard up, even as Aragorn came running over the hill.

"What is it?!" Théoden yelled. "What do you see?!"

"Wargs! We're under attack!" Aragorn said, sending the villagers into a frenzy. They started screaming, and I looked around frantically. Legolas. Where was he? I closed my eyes. He couldn't be dead…could he?

The guards around us were mounting their horses—I'd never heard of Wargs, but they seemed to be bad. Not a good thing at all. So I did the same, and even though Celfled screamed for a while, she listened to my commands.

I pushed her onward, over the hill. I saw Legolas standing atop the hill, his bow strung. I breathe a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness._ Ahead, I could hear howl and snarls. As I narrowed my eyes to see further, I saw that the Wargs were very large dogs, at least four feet tall when on their paws.

I gulped.

Celfled stopped in her tracks and started to back up. I leaned forward, even as the Wargs approached and my companions rushed to meet them. "I know what you're trying to do. I'll be fine. Now go on. We'll be fine."

Celfled flicked an ear towards me and took off towards the Wargs. I drew my sword, and I clashed it with an Orc atop a Warg. He snarled, and moved his sword quickly, going for my jugular.

But I was faster—to my shock—and struck him down first.

"Do not concern yourself with Orcs, Lady Finwe!" a man I'd heard the others call Gamling yelled. "Without the Wargs, we have the advantage! Go for the Wargs!" He gave a battle cry and threw himself and his horse at a Warg.

A Warg separated from its rider lunged at me, and I lashed out with my leg, kicking it in the jaw. It fell back with a yelp, sounding very much like a normal puppy. But as I looked around, I saw the hell these things unleashed—and I knew what it was capable of. So I killed it.

I hacked at anything I could find—not my own comrades, of course—but every time I cut a Warg down, a new one seemed to reappear in its place. My arm hurt, and my hair came loose, falling down around my shoulders.

An Orc launched itself at me, knocking me off Celfled. It pushed an arm against my throat, pinning me down to the ground. I struggled for a moment, but he held fast. My airway was constricted and lights started to appear before my eyes.

"_No!_" I brought my knee up, hard and fast right between his legs. He rolled off me, shrieking in pain, and I jumped on him, pulling out my dagger and driving it right into his heart.

I coughed a little, my throat hurting from the pressure. I touched it, and my fingers came away with blood on them. I looked at the Orc's arm and saw that little spikes covered his forearm. I rolled away from him as fast as I could, to avoid another conflict.

I was breathing heavily, and I tried to regain my normal breathing pattern.

"Victory!" I heard Théoden yell, and I surveyed the battlefield. Indeed, all the Wargs and Orcs lay dead or injured. Of course, we had also paid the price. Many soldiers lay among them, bloodied and massacred.

I averted my gaze quickly, not wanting to see the gore. Instead, I looked for my friends. Gimli stood by a decapitated Warg, looking very pleased with himself. Legolas stared down at an Orc, disgusted. But…

"A—Aragorn?" I called. My voice echoed across the plains, bouncing off the rocks.

Everyone looked around for the warrior, but I couldn't see his dark hair, nor the familiar sloping walk that he possessed. Gimli also called his name, but there was no reply.

There was a dark, gurgling chuckle from behind me, and I jumped.

An Orc lay on the ground, just inches from death. But he had a twisted smile on his lips, and when he saw me looking at him, his laugh grew louder.

Gimli approached him with his axe. "Tell me what happened and I shall ease your passing."

The Orc laughed harder. "He's…dead! Took a little tumble off the cliff." His words were punctuated with coughs.

Legolas grabbed the front of the Orc's armour, pulling him up. "You lie!" His voice was disbelieving, and panicked.

The Orc chortled, and then was still.

Legolas looked down and his eyes widened. He pried something from the Orc's fist—a beautiful crystal pendant. I had seen Aragorn wearing it before, and I knew Arwen Evenstar had given it to him.

The Elf ran to the edge of the cliff and looked over. I followed him, seeing only rushing water below. If Aragorn had fallen, he must have drowned by now. Tears burned at my eyes.

"Get the wounded on horses!" Théoden yelled. "The wolves of Isengard will return." He looked at Legolas, Gimli and I. "Leave the dead."

I met his eyes, anger and confusion coursing through my system. These men had fought with him, served him, even eaten with him! And he could not even give them a proper burial?

"Come." The order from Théoden was final.

"No," I whispered.

"What?!"

"W—we c—cannot leave them here…" I said.

"Obey me!"

I wanted to stare him down, but the thoughts of the powerful king's eyes boring into my own frightened me quite a bit. I walked over to a dead soldier and squatted down beside him. "W—What i—is his name?"

"Arwyroe," a soldier said.

I put my hand on his forehead and let them trail down to his eyes—open and unseeing. I closed them gently. I noticed a wooden charm hanging from a thin piece of rope on his neck. I pulled it off of him, and wrapped it in a piece of cloth. I put it gently in my pocket, and nodded.

* * *

><p>It took us a few more hours to reach Helm's Deep. It was a large castle, surrounded by thick stone walls, leaning up against a mountain. It looked strong and sturdy.<p>

We went inside, and villagers rushed to greet us. They crowded around our horses, taking the reins and leading them away as soon as we dropped down to the ground. I looked around, for wives, sisters or lovers, waiting for their beloved's return.

I couldn't look to the women, who stared at us with resentment. We all loved somebody and were loved back. The ones that these women loved had not come back.

I felt someone at my elbow, and they whispered, "That is—was Arwyroe's wife."

Taking a deep breath, I slid off Celfed. As I got closer, I pulled the necklace from the kerchief. When she saw it, she screamed a bloodcurdling scream and sank to the ground. I feared she had died, but as I rushed over to her, I saw she was shaking so badly it looked like she wasn't moving at all.

Everyone's eyes turned to her, and I knelt down beside her. Even though it took all my courage, I grasped her hand tightly. "I—I'm s—sorry." I opened her palm and placed the necklace in it.

She threw her arms around my neck, and I let her stay there for a while, crying on my shoulder. An old woman came a little while after, and helped the woman to stand. She nodded at me before leading the young woman away.

I watched them go. The young woman could barely walk, she was so overcome with grief.

So much death.

Too much death.

I couldn't take it anymore. Gandalf. Boromir. Aragorn. It wasn't fair. It wasn't their time to die.

"He's alive!"

I turned, and my eyes widened.

_Aragorn_.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey, y'all! So, I'm super-duper excited! My yearbook class is making buttons for sales and the designs came in today, so we're button-making like crazy! And I'm SO in love with them! And there's, like, two more weeks until winter break...you know what that means! (Hopefully) more updates! _*crowd cheers* _So-o, here I am on the ottoman, watching The Big Bang Theory and typing useless notes. OMG! And I went to Hallyucon yesterday! For those of you who don't know, that's a KPOP convention, and they have them all over the world. See if there's one in your area. But I'm a huge fan of KPOP, and if you don't know what that is, "Gangnam Style" is part of that genre. But I got a G-Dragon keychain, two SHINee buttons and two 2NE1 buttons. If you like KPOP, message me and I'll gladly fangirl with you. Also, I think I'll be starting a Fred Weasley fic soon, so if you like Harry Potter, look out for it, okay?

xxz0eyxx: Thanks! Here it is, so enjoy. Or else. )

Claret Tho: I'm super glad you took the time to check it out! I just wanted a change, because most OCs are all the same to me! I hope Ella meets your standards! :)

Gwilwillith: Thanks!

Katherine Sparrow: Here is the newest chapter, enjoy! And say hi to Jack for me.

MysticRoseDrop: Sounds great! I'm really excited to see Ella now, haha! When I got the email for the review, I was eating lunch in the cafeteria and I freaked out. And then my friend was like, "What is WRONG with you?" and then I said, "I just got a review for my fanfic!" and then she asked to see it, and now I have one more fan! Thanks so much! And hey, don't worry about it. You're twelve? Okay. You're offering to draw for me! I'm really excited about this, and I'm sure I'll love it no matter what. Find that fruit fly...and I would like the link in both, so others can check it out, if that's okay with you? Do whatever you're comfortable with. Namaarie!

Astraea Concord: Question: Is an astraea a flower? Or a name? I've never heard it before. It's pretty :) And I'm glad to hear that! Positive feedback is my happiness...it feeds me... thanks for the review, enjoy!

animechick247: AHH! You think so?! I'm glad! And I really want elves to exist. It's pretty funny, but after Legolas, my favorite character is Gollum, and I'd like to meet him too, haha. Slightly off-topic. And I have to agree. When I saw the movie...Theoden? Not a fan. But after re-watching it (and analyzing his character for drama) I realized that he's caught between a rock and hard place. :( I feel bad for him. But anyways! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

faye50free: I'm glad! And yes, you will find out more about her background. I'm working on that, my Writer's Craft teacher tells me I need to create more of a backstory to characters. Sigh. But I really hope you enjoy.

trollalalala: Thanks, and don't worry about it. It's a busy time of year. And I'm very glad. It's hard to recreate a scene from a movie, so I'm glad I caught it the right way, and I'm glad you liked it.

chibichibi98: I'm glad you like it so much! I am doing my best with Ella and I'm happy you are enjoying her so much! And Legolas is super cute already without the fluff that I add...I love him so much. And I promise you will read more! (I hope you will...LOL) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Aragorn slowly trotted into Helm's Deep atop his horse. His head was bowed, and he face was contorted in pain. A deep wound on his shoulder bled, and it was the colour of raw meat. He slid off his horse, and looked at me. "Ella."<p>

I burst into tears, feeling quite emotional all of a sudden. I threw my arms around him, sobbing hysterically. He just patted my back absent-mindedly, and when I pulled away, his face was slightly amused.

"Where is he?! Where is he?! Get outta the way, I'm going to _kill_ him!" I heard Gimli before I saw him, but seconds later he burst through the crowd and grinned at Aragorn. "You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless Man I ever knew!" He embraced Aragorn around the waist. "Bless you, laddie!"

I was extremely pink now, as what I had done washed over me. I hadn't been thinking, that was for sure.

"Gimli. Where is the king?" Aragorn asked.

Gimli said we would take him to Théoden, and he followed us through the castle. As we neared the hall where the king resided, I saw someone tall and blonde block our path.

"Le abdollen," Legolas said to Aragorn, smiling. He took in Aragorn's appearance and grimaced. "You look terrible."

Aragorn just chuckled and embraced Legolas.

When they released each other, Legolas held out his hand. The Evenstar pendant rested there, and Aragorn took it, refastening it around his neck. He whispered his thanks to the Elf, who just smiled.

We turned together and went into the hall, where Théoden sat. He looked completely and utterly surprised as Aragorn walked into the hall. He quickly recovered, though. "Lord Aragorn! You're alive!"

"Yes. But…there is something you must know. An army of Uruk-hai is marching this way. They come from Isengard."

Théoden's eyes widened. "A great host, you say?"

"All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn reported, as he sat down in a chair by the king.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least."

I sat down on a bench, my legs shaking. _Ten thousand?!_ I could hardly handle one Uruk. But _ten bloody thousand_?!

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall," Aragorn said, and I moaned, dropping my head into my hands. Gimli patted my back, trying to ease my nervousness, but it didn't help.

"Let them come!" Théoden challenged. He strode outside, and gathered the soldiers, telling them of what Aragorn had seen. They had barely reacted by the time he strode off again, barking orders to Gamling. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above! No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg!"

Gimli snorted. "This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are _Uruk-hai_. Their armour is thick and their shields broad."

Théoden's eyes narrowed, and he advanced on the Dwarf. I felt the atmosphere grow chilly. "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." He strode past Gimli, who looked a little miffed.

"They will break upon this fortress like water upon rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn—we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

Was he _serious_?

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages! They come to destroy its people, down to the last child!" Aragorn yelled.

Théoden stepped very close to the ranger, their chests almost touching. "What would you have me do?! Look at my men! Their courage hangs by a thread! If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!"

"Send out riders, my lord! You must call for aid," Aragorn pleaded.

I knew Théoden would say no. His pride would get in the way.

I was right.

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer!"

"Gondor?! Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us?!" Théoden hissed. "Where was Gon—no, my Lord Aragorn. We _are_ alone. Get the women and children into the caves."

I looked up at Aragorn as Théoden strode away. "I—It'll be a—all r—right." I laid a hand on his arm, but he just turned away, saying, "Come. We have work to do."

"Lady Finwe!" Gamling was approaching me, and he took my arm. "Come. You must seek refuge in the caves with the others." He started to pull, and I yanked my arm out of his grip.

"N—no. I—I'm staying."

"You must! You will be killed!" Gamling yelled, and people turned to stare. He grasped my wrist. "Lady Finwe, you must not put yourself in danger. Please, come with me."

"No!"

"Now!"

"She stays!" Legolas snarled, appearing out of thin air. He pulled me back from Gamling, and pushed me behind him. "She stays if she wants to stay. And she wants to stay, so she shall." I noticed that one of his hands was on his knives.

They stared each other down until Gamling shrugged and said, "Suit yourself. Good luck. You're going to need it." He walked away and Legolas turned to me, his lips trembling.

"Are you all right?"

I nodded. "Y—Yes." I smiled my thanks and Legolas just closed his eyes, placing a hand on my upper arm, just like Gamling had moments before. But his grip was gentle. Caring. He opened his eyes. When we made eye contact, I saw his eyes were a clear grey.

_Beautiful._

My lips almost formed the words. I could feel my tongue pressing against my teeth, my mind telling me to say it. Oh, I wanted to say it. I had to say it. But something held me back, and I wasn't sure what it was.

"I am glad," Legolas whispered, and I realized he was talking about the incident he had walked into. He let a hand trail down my cheek and then turned away. I stared after him, watching him part the crowd.

"Beautiful," I whispered.

* * *

><p>In the armoury, I strapped my sword tighter to my side and looked around. There were men of all ages. But the thing that made me sick to my stomach was watching Gamling hand a boy no older than nine a large battle axe.<p>

The child could barely hold it up—it probably weighed as much as he did, for all I knew. I folded my arms tightly around myself, feeling out of place as men milled around me, preparing for battle.

An old man limped past and nearly fell. I reached out and caught him before he could hit the ground. He looked up and smiled. "Thank you, lass." He straightened up, and shuffled on. I noticed a shield strapped to his back.

I rushed over to Aragorn, who was standing with Legolas and Gimli. "A—Aragorn, this isn't r—right!"

"You're right, Ella. Farmers, farriers, stable boys." He scoffed. "These are no warriors."

"Most have seen too many winters!" Gimli commented.

"Or too few," Legolas sighed. "Look at them. They are frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

The men around us fell silent, listening to their words.

Legolas smirked, and I looked at him in disbelief. What had happened to Legolas? The merciful, kind Elf I had travelled with for almost half a year? Where did he go?

Legolas started to talk to Aragorn in Elvish, and the argument grew heated. I didn't know what they were saying, but Legolas must have said something about death, for Aragorn reverted back to the Common Tongue, yelling, "Then I shall die as one of them!"

My head whipped between the Elf and the Man, both of them glaring at each other. Aragorn was first to back down, and he stalked out of the room, his back ramrod straight. I started to go after him, and so did Legolas, but Gimli pulled us back.

"Let him go. Let him be."

* * *

><p>Afternoon turned into dusk, and dusk melted into night. I looked up at the starry sky, thinking of how <em>quiet<em> it was. I loved it. But the reason I had distanced myself away from the others was to practice.

"Three ships and tall kings, three times three…what brought they from foundered land…over the flowing sea…seven stars and…and…" I sighed and dug for the paper in my pocket. Of course, _seven stones_. I closed my hand in a fist. "Seven stones and one white tree."

It was getting better. I had it almost memorized, but the problem was not to stutter when saying it! And that was wishful thinking. I bent over, leaning my elbows against the Deeping wall. I sighed, watching the soldiers mill about below me. I had chosen a lookout point—one that would soon be occupied.

There was a cloud approaching from the East, I noted. A rumble came from the sky, and I looked up. The moon was not covered yet, but a storm was coming. That much was certain. I decided to get off the lookout point. If lightning struck, I was the first thing it would probably hit.

I stepped down the stone stairs, and back through the armoury. No one was in there, and I looked around. I didn't have armour, and everyone had gotten their own to use. I suppose no one would mind…I took a chainmail shirt from a shelf on the wall and held it against me. It seemed to be my size, and I slipped it on over my shirt. It was a little tight, and I realized that my breasts were pushing against the mail. I sighed, pulling it off. I stood there for a moment. Maybe Gamling was right. War was no place for a woman.

_But you are not an ordinary woman._

I smiled slightly. My confidence renewed, I found a slightly bigger one, and it fit better. I took off my shirt quickly and put it on overtop of the chainmail.

I looked around in the room and saw a bow and arrow-filled quiver. I picked it up—it was a little heavy, but I could carry it. I notched an arrow with a little difficulty and stretched it out. I was able to keep the position for a while, but then I slumped forward with effort. But I slid the quiver onto my back. I would try.

Aragorn entered the room a few minutes later, pulling a knee-length chainmail shirt over his head. He tightened a leather shirt over it, and looked up at me. "Legolas."

Legolas? When I turned, I saw the Elf behind me. He was holding out Aragorn's sword. I knew they were fighting, so this must be Legolas' attempt at patching things up.

Indeed, he said, "We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn smiled and took the sword. He accepted the apology in Elvish.

The clinking of metal against stone made us look towards Gimli, who was wearing a long chainmail shirt twice as long as his body and way too long for his stocky form. "It's a little tight across the chest."

I stifled a giggle.

Just then, a horn sounded in the background. It was clear and strong, cutting through the night.

"That is no Orc horn," Legolas said, rushing out of the armoury. As we descended the stairs to the main gates, I saw an army of Lothlórien Elves march up the causeway into the Deep. They were all cloaked in velvet blue robes and carried slim bows.

They stopped in front of us—well in front of Théoden, really—and a familiar figure stepped forward. The Elf Haldir had led these warriors all the way from Lórien to Helm's Deep to help the Rohirrim.

"How is this possible?" Théoden breathed.

Haldir smiled. He was the only one with a red cape—marking him as the captain of the Elf army. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Men and Elves. Long ago we fought and died together." His eyes rested on me, "We come to honour that allegiance."

Aragorn rushed forward, welcoming Haldir. He embraced Haldir tightly, and although the Elf looked stunned, he hugged back.

Legolas also came forward and clasped Haldir on the shoulder. Haldir returned this gesture with much more enthusiasm.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

I bowed slightly to show my thanks. Haldir clasped me on the shoulder, and I glanced at him, surprised by the sudden contact, one usually reserved for Elves and those who knew them.

He smiled at me. "Let us fight."

* * *

><p>Théoden had placed us strategically among the Deeping Wall, Men mingled with Elves. I stood beside Gimli, who could barely see over the wall. As thunder rumbled overhead, he said, "Oh! You could've picked a better spot!"<p>

I looked at Legolas, who smirked, looking down over the wall.

I could hear the footsteps of the Uruk-hai, and a dark mass appeared on the horizon. They were getting closer. I gripped the stone of the wall as Aragorn came to stand beside me. He just patted my shoulder, seeing my nervousness.

"Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

Lightning finally presented itself, lighting up the frightened faces of the Rohirrim, and Legolas assured his friend, "Your friends are with you, Aragorn."

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli's tone was melancholy, and I looked down. A blonde hair was attached to my armour. It matched Legolas' hair, and it must have blown off from his head in the light breeze.

I plucked it from my shirt, and held it up. Then I fished around in my shirt until I found the silver moonstone locket. I opened it, and saw nothing was inside it. I placed the golden hair inside and snapped it shut.

The marching and the thumping grew louder, and it began to rain. My hair flattened to my head, and the braid I had styled it in became frizzy and damp. The rain ran down my forehead, soaking me to the bone. I sighed.

As the Uruks drew closer, Aragorn yelled a command in Elvish, which Legolas quickly translated for me and Gimli. "Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!"

The Uruk-hai leader roared, signalling his readiness and his challenging of the Rohirrim. The others took up the cry, and I took a deep breath to steady myself. _Relax__, Ella. Stay calm._

"What's going on out there?!" Gimli yelled, jumping up and down in an effort to see what was happening over the wall.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked. Then he looked down at Gimli with a grin. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli and I burst into laughter, just as the Uruks started to yell even louder, thumping their spears against the ground, sending tremors through the air. As the Elves and Men raised their bows, I followed their lead, the smile quickly wiped off my face.

The bow was even heavier than I thought, now that my body was weakened by fear. But I kept my aim, focusing at an Uruk near the front of the battalion. He was my best shot.

I saw an old man further down the wall from me—the one I had helped up earlier—struggling with his bow. His arm trembled, and it looked like his hand was going to slip. "_Oh_," I whispered, and he let go.

The arrow flew over the wall and suck into the neck of the Uruk I had been aiming at.

"_Dartho_!" Aragorn yelled.

The Uruk fell forward, dead.

I let out a shaky breath. "Oh, no."

The Uruks roared with anger; they had taken this as the first move of the battle. They rushed forward suddenly, charging the wall.

Everyone suddenly released their arrows, and I did the same. I couldn't tell if mine hit anything, but a volley was called for. I had no clue what a volley even _was_!

"Send them to me! C'mon!" Gimli roared, brandishing his axe.

I saw two long parallel pieces of metal rise up over the wall. Rungs brought them together. Ladders.

"Pendraith!"

"Good!"

"Swords! Swords!" I heard Aragorn yell, and I discarded my bow quickly, drawing my sword. The ladders came faster and faster, and the Uruks jumped over the wall, immediately attacking.

I slashed out at the first Uruk I saw, and didn't even wait to see if he was down. I ran over to the ladder and noted it was attached to the wall with grips. I struggled with the grips, trying to release them.

"Ella! Behind you!"

I turned and saw an Uruk charging at me, and I stuck my sword right into his stomach. He roared, and I pulled it out, swung quickly and cut off his head. It rolled onto my foot with a sickening _thump_, and I turned away, disgusted.

Every time I killed an Uruk, a new one seemed to come out of nowhere, stronger than before. I had only killed seven, and one was advancing on me now, backing me up. I stepped back quickly, behind careful not to trip over anything. I hit something soft, and the Uruk pounced.

I closed my eyes, but the sound of a blade in flesh made them fly open. Legolas was kneeling beside me, a curved knife in the Uruk's thigh. He pushed down on the creature, pinning him to the ground, and slit his throat. "Ella. Be _careful_."

I nodded. "Y—yes. _Legolas_!" An Uruk was running up behind him, and I grabbed him around the waist, twirled him and raised my sword so the Uruk's weapon clashed against my own. I pushed his weapon down and quickly ran him through.

Legolas looked down at me and, gave me a tiny smile. "Thank you, Ella."

"Master Elf! If you get distracted with girls, you won't beat me!" I heard Gimli roar.

Legolas just smiled again, shook his head and then ran off into the night. I wanted to follow him and make sure he was all right; but I knew that I had to do my part. Butterflies twisted in my stomach as I grinned widely.

A loud chant snapped me out of it. I rushed to the wall and saw two large spiked bombs lodged in the Deeping Wall. When lit, they would explode and destroy the Wall—our only means of defence.

"Aragorn!" I screamed, pointing as an Uruk holding a torch started to run towards the bombs. "Aragorn!"

He turned, his hair plastered to his face with the rain. "Oh, god. Legolas! Togo hon dad! Dago hon! Dago hon!"

Legolas was shooting at the Uruk and an arrow struck his shoulder. But the Uruk kept running, and even though Legolas shot again and struck him, the Uruk threw itself at the bombs.

A blinding light erupted and the bombs exploded, sending rocks everywhere. Before I knew it, I was lifted off my feet and flying through the air. I called out for help, grasping for something to grab onto, but there was nothing. I kept a tight grip on my sword, making sure not to lose it. If I dropped it, I was done for.

I hit the ground hard, and I rolled over, lying still on my stomach. I coughed, and I felt something rise up my throat and splatter onto the ground. I tasted coppery warmness in my mouth, and I knew it was blood.

Struggling to push myself up, I saw Aragorn lying a few feet from me, knocked unconscious. "Aragorn! Aragorn!" I crawled over to him, shaking him vigorously. "Y—you have to g—get up! _Aragorn_!"

He didn't move, and I heard a growl from behind me. Uruks were running towards us, and I grasped my sword tighter, looking them in the eyes. I swallowed nervously, and I stood shakily. They were ready for the kill.


	22. Chapter 22

Oh hai dere. I think you'll enjoy this chapter. Oh, yes, I think you will. And this is the last chapter of the Two Towers. That is all.

Gwilwillith: Thank you!

Guest: Well, here it is! Enjoy!

Druid Archer: Yes, yes, I know! I'm terrible, aren't I? :)

Angel Bells: Your wish is my command.

xxz0eyxx: I stopped there...because I can. I need no other reason! Mwahahaha!

Claret Tho: Thanks! I'm glad you like her so much!

faye50free: When I read your review, I laughed out loud. I may have been hyper, but still, that was funny. Here's the newest chapter! Enjoy!

Astrea Concord: I fangirl all day, every day, when I see Legolas. He's probably the only white boy I've ever loved. I usually go for Asians... :) BESIDE THE POINT. Thanks! I tried to make her very realistic and not make things go too fast! Tee hee. And I don't even wanna talk about the Sea right now...when Frodo says goodbye to his friends in The Return of the King, I cried! Sadder than the Titanic. I also cry over Pokemon movies, but Titanic did not move me at all. I think something's wrong with me! Anyways, enjoy!

ArcticBloodWolf: Thanks! Here it is, enjoy!

animechick247: When I thought of the idea, the fluff was overwhelming. Just...ARGH SO FLUFFEEEEE! Anyways. I think you'll be pleased with this chapter. Bye-bye!

MysticRoseDrop: Oooh! I can't wait to see Legolas! Aiyo! So adorable! You're home schooled? That's so cool! Does your mom or dad trach you? Or do you get an actual teacher? And then, you can eat whatever you want! If I could, I would be home schooled, but this is my last year of school, so there's no point, haha. And you should publish your RPs on here! I would read it! And burrs in his hair?! HIS PERFECT HAIR?! And I will stay awesome. I usually do. ) And I actually did kill a fruit fly the other day. With a towel. Was it your fly? REVENGE HAS BEEN DELIVERED! And the Fred fanfic will be out...hopefully by January. I just need to make some more chapters. Enjoy the chapter!

Katherine Sparrow: I'm glad! I think you'll like this one, too!

trinitybreaker4003: Thanks! Your poor boyfriend...haha! Enjoy!

trollalala: Thank you! I'm glad you like her so much!

Stormglass: I like your username :) And thank you very much! I think you'll really enjoy this chapter!

heavenslilgal420: I think I have to be. Because it keeps y'all readin'.

Padfootkicksbutt: Yes. Yes, he does kick butt, doesn't he? Thanks for the review! And I have not... I want to! I go on break at the end of the week, so I may go on Friday! NO SPOILERS!

crisis what crisis: Thank you! I'm glad you took the time to check it out! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I stood and braced my legs on the rubble, looking at the Uruks with every ounce of hatred I possessed. They had killed my comrade, Boromir. I was going to make them pay.<p>

"Aragorn! Ella!"

Gimli appeared out of nowhere, dropping down on the Orcs and swinging at them with his axe. He was overpowered quickly, though and I heard someone stand up behind me, yelling, "Gimli!"

I turned, and saw Aragorn standing with a group of Elves behind him. "Aragorn!"

He gave me a quick nod, and then turned to the Elves. He raised his sword, and we rushed forward together, plunging ourselves into danger.

I managed to find Gimli among the scuffle, and pick him up. "Gimli!"

"Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" The voice rose over the cries of battle, and Aragorn yelled to the Elves.

Someone grasped my arm and I turned. "Legolas!"

"We have to get Gimli away. He will not stop until he is dead!"

I nodded, and grabbed the back of Gimli's shirt, stopping him in mid-stride. "Come!"

"No! No, what are you doing? Gah!" Gimli yelled, as we carried him away, back to the Keep. "What are you stopping for?!"

Legolas and I dragged Gimli back to the Keep, occasionally striking down an Uruk or two. When we were inside, I released Gimli and ran over to the Gates, where many soldiers were struggling to keep Uruks from breaking in. I looked frantically to Théoden, who was clutching a wound in his shoulder.

A spear lay at my feet, and I picked it up. "A—are y—you all r—right, my Lord?"

He nodded. "Yes, but we can't hold them for much longer! If they break down the door and get into the Keep…" He lowered his head, grimacing in pain.

Aragorn slipped past me, and yelled to Théoden, "How long do you need?"

"As long as you can give me!"

"W—wait!" I cried, grabbing Aragorn's arm. "Where's Legolas?"

He shrugged, and then pulled Gimli through an exit, probably leading to the outside of the gates.

I spun around, tears brimming in the corners of my eyes. "Legolas!" I looked around, and I didn't see him anywhere. If he was dead…

I heard the door slam again, and I rushed over, brandishing the spear. I jabbed at the Uruks, trying not to get knocked over by the Rohirrim trying to brace the gates. I heard a yell, and saw two figures leap into the mass of Uruks.

It was Aragorn and Gimli, and they were fighting them off, keeping them away from the door. I turned around, and pushed my way through the warriors. "Excuse me…" I leaned up against the wall, my breathing erratic.

I heard the door slam, and the men yelled, stumbling back a little. The Uruks were breaking through, and I grabbed Théoden's arm. "M—My lord! W—we must get b—back to the K—Keep!"

He looked at me for a moment, and then to the door. His men were struggling to keep it closed, and he sighed.

_Bang_!

I whipped around, gasping as I saw Uruks crash through the door, swinging their weapons at anything they saw. I tightened my grip on Théoden. "My lord!"

"They have broken through! The castle is breached!" he hollered, and turned, running back. "Let's go! Get inside, now!"

He pulled me through the throngs of people, and into a small hall. Legolas and Aragorn rushed in with Gimli, Gamling and a few other soliders moments later. I breathed a sigh when Legolas came in, relieved that he was all right.

I slumped down onto the ground, exhaustion taking over my body. I buried my face in my hands, just wanting to sleep. I heard another bang, and I knew Uruks were running rampant through the Keep.

I did a quick headcount, and realized that there were only ten of us left in the hall. Only ten who had made it, as far as I knew. There still had to be hundreds of Uruks out there. We were completely outnumbered.

The night was growing old. Through the slats of windows in the hall, I saw pale light start to filter through the window. The bangs grew louder, and I knew that the Uruks were right outside the door that led to our safe place.

"We have to bar the door!" Aragorn yelled, and picked up some spears, placing them across the door.

"The fortress is taken," Théoden said, shaking his head. "It is over."

Legolas and I picked up a table and ran to the door to shore it as Aragorn argued, "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have_ died_ defending it!"

Théoden just looked at Aragorn, who stared defiantly back.

I pressed my back against the door, feeling it thud behind me. Théoden was right. We didn't have a hope in hell of defeating the Uruks. Once they broke through, they would kill us, make their way to the caves and murder the women and children.

I looked up at Legolas, who stared back, his blue-grey eyes tired. I realized that he was not as young as he looked. Those eyes held years of experience, knowledge. I swallowed, searching his face.

Legolas leaned his head down towards mine. He whispered. "You will be all right." His lips barely grazed mine, and I felt my breath catch in my throat. My eyes darted to Gimli, whose back was turned. If he spun to face us, that would be really—

Lips. Cold lips, not unpleasant. In fact, it was rather satisfying. It was a simple kiss, sweet and chaste. I didn't want anything more, and I got nothing more, just a hand wrapped around the back of my head.

When he pulled away, my heart was beating so fast, it didn't even seem like it was there. I thought it was going to leap out of my chest. I opened my mouth, but no words came out.

Legolas had a worried look on his face. "I am...I am sorry. I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I should not have done that."

This was the last thing I wanted to hear from him.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the cave?" Aragorn yelled, frantic. "Is there no other way?!"

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many," Gamling said. Even his eyes were defeated.

"Send word for the woman and children to make for the mountain pass! And barricade the entrance!" Aragorn yelled.

"So much death," Théoden whispered. "What can Men do against such reckless hate?"

Aragorn paused. "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them…"

"For death and glory!"

"For Rohan. For your people."

How in God's name were we going to ride out? The horses were in the stables, and those were near the caves. We didn't have time to go and get them. _This wasn't going to work!_

I felt warm breath on my neck, and I turned and yelped, scrambling backwards on my hands and knees. Then I saw what had come up behind me. "_C—Celfled_?"

She butted her head into my chest, and I stood slowly. "H—how…what?"

The others horses had found their way into the hall, and I saw Legolas pet the snowy Arod on the back. Celfled was looking at me, her eyes shining. She curled her neck around me, and I whispered, "Thank you."

"Yes! Yes! The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time!" Théoden roared.

Gimli yelled his approval and ran up a set of stairs, out of sight.

I got up onto Celfled, and patted her neck reassuringly as an Uruk roared outside. She stepped back a little, her body stiffening. "Easy, girl. Easy."

The others also mounted their horses, and Théoden slipped on his helmet, looking at the door with determination. "Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!"

The sound of a horn echoed through Helm's Deep, a low bass rumbling through my very core. It was Gimli, sounding out the Horn.

"FORTH EORLINGAS!" Théoden yelled, and charged forward with his horse. I followed him closely, and his horse broke the door down, revealing Uruk-hai waiting for us, and I slashed out with my sword. I kicked an Uruk in the jaw, sending him reeling.

I heard a distant whinny in the midst of battle, and I looked to the direction it came—the East. At the top of a hill, backlight by the rising sun, was a figure in white.

_Gandalf_.

He looked at us for a moment, and another rider joined him. It was the man that had given me Celfled. The king's nephew. Éomer! He yelled, "Rohirrim!"

Riders clustered up behind Gandalf and Éomer yelled, "To the King!"

The riders echoed him, rushing down the hill with Gandalf in the lead. The sun rose higher and higher, blinding us all. I squinted a little to see and saw the men and Gandalf crash into the Uruks.

I swung and hit, feeling empowered by the presence of Éomer and his followers, who had travelled thousands of miles to come to the aid of his uncle and king. As the number of Uruks dwindled quickly, Théoden yelled, "Victory! We have victory!"

The Uruks knew that we had won and they turned and ran, heading into a thick forest I hadn't noticed the night before.

We followed them, chasing them all out and up the hill. Éomer warned them, "Keep out of the forest! Stay away from the trees!"

As soon as the last Uruk disappeared into the trees, they all started to shake and move. I didn't know what was happening in there, but the cries of the Uruks were filled with pain. The trees had come alive, attacking and thrashing the creatures of evil.

I turned away from the sight and slowly led Celfled down the hill. Slumping forward in my saddle, I pressed my forehead against her neck. "You did wonderfully, girl." My eyes fluttered a little, and my breathing slowed. I felt her move down the hill, carrying me to even ground.

"Ella. We still have work to do," Gandalf said, and I opened my eyes, my vision a little blurry. "I know you are tired, my child. You can sleep later. But now, you must help the injured and bury the dead. Come."

I nodded and stood up, a little shaky on my legs. When I regained my balance, I looked around me, seeing all the bloodied bodies and the groaning soldiers. I crouched down beside one. "A—are you a—all right?"

He shook his head. "M—m'arm's broken…milady…help me…"

I shushed him, smoothing the hair away from his face. "I—It's all right now. I—I'm g—going to g—get y—you help." I slipped my arm around his waist and gently pulled him up, trying not to jostle him. I'd never broken anything before, but I'd heard it was quite painful. "Come on…"

We moved slowly to the Deeping Wall, where women and children were gathering. They must have heard the news and come out of hiding to see if their husbands, fathers, sons and brothers were all right.

"Hunwald!" a small woman shrieked, and rushed forward, her eyes filled with tears. "Brother, oh, brother!" I moved out of the way to make room for her. She threw her arms around her brother, but let go when he flinched with pain. "Thank you, thank you!"

The women were already bringing out bandages and herbs to help the injured, and the woman beamed at me. "Thank you…my lady." She took her brother's good hand and pulled him through the crowd.

I rushed back to the battlefield, stepping over the bodies and making sure not to fall—_that_ would be unpleasant. I walked over to Gimli, who was sitting on the body of a dead Uruk and smoking a pipe. His axe was planted firmly in its skull.

Legolas came over, fingering his bow. He shot Gimli a smug grin. "Final count…forty-two!" At the sight of Legolas, smirking and triumphant, my stomach twinged. After the kiss...did he regret it?

"Oh! That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling!" Gimli chuckled, and Legolas glared. "I myself am sitting pretty on forty-_three_!"

I pressed my lips together, trying not to smile.

Legolas, with blinding speed, notched an arrow and shot it into the Uruk between Gimli's legs. The Dwarf jumped, and the Elf smiled radiantly. "Forty-three."

"He was already dead!"

"He was twitching!"

"He was twitching, because he's got m'axe embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli roared. He pushed down on the axe, and sure enough, the Uruk's legs jolted, but he remained dead.

"Disgusting," I murmured, but I smiled anyways. I turned away from the pair and looked over the battle field for the others whose outcome had not been as fortunate as my own. The better half of the day was spent piling Uruk carcasses, burning them and helping anyone injured over to the women to be attended to.

I looked down at my hands. They were scraped raw from holding my sword all night, and my forearms were covered in dark blue and purple bruises. I didn't think the rest of my body looked too good, either.

Gandalf called my name, and I saw him sitting on Shadowfax. "I need to show you something." He called Théoden, Éomer, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli and we rode to the top of the hill where Éomer had called forth the Rohirrim.

In the distance, I could see a great tower with a fiery ball at the very top. I had heard the descriptions and read the stories. The fiery ball was the eye and spirit of the dark lord Sauron.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible; his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over," Gandalf said grimly. "The battle for Middle Earth is about to begin. All of our hopes now lie with two Hobbits, somewhere in the wilderness…"

I looked out at the horizon, with my brow furrowed. Frodo had to go there. Would he survive? I shook my head. Aragorn had barely lived. And Frodo and Sam were alone. No protection. No guidance. There was a very slim chance. I closed my eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

'Tis the season to be jolly, falalalalalalala! Merry Christmas, everyone! It's been almost a year since I published the first chapter of Morning Glories, and I didn't think it would be so popular! Thanks for a supporting me throughout the year! This is my Christmas present to you all! Or Hanukkah! Or Kwanzaa! I really hope you keep reading! And you can give me a gift too...review! It will make my day if I wake up to a review from each and every one of you, even if it's just "Good chapter"! Love you all!

Gwilwillith: Thank you! Have a great holiday and Happy New Year!

Angel Bells: I KNOW! They kissed! :D And as for this chapter...read and see! Happy holidays and Happy New Year!

lotrjesusfreak: Yee! They kissed! Have an awesome holiday and Happy New Year!

heavenslilgal420: See, I'm a genius with the cliffhangers! And they're working! Tee-hee! Have a great holiday and Happy New Year!

Englandforever: Yes, Legolas! He is totally awesome, isn't he?! Happy New Year and have a great holiday!

Dark-nasky: Thank you so much! And hey, I'm really happy that my story wasn't in your own language and you still came to read it! I'm glad you like them so much! Greetings from Canada! Have a great holiday and a Happy New Year!

penstrokenxay: :D I'd like to think so too! Personally, The Two Towers is my fave, but the Return of King is close behind! It's okay, it's a busy time of year! I just got my shopping done two days ago...*sighs* But it's done! Have a great holiday and have a Happy New Year!

LDSDrumlinegurl: I'm always excited to see a review! :) I do try to make the chapters longer, and I think this one is pretty long, too! I just nd them when it feels appropriate, or else it doesn't really flow, you know? Thank you! That is the ultimate compliment! Have a great holiday and Happy New Year!

faye50free: Thanks! I was hoping she wasn't too Mary-Sueish. I've created quite a few Mary Sues in my time...and those stories should never see the light of day. I'm glad you like her! Happy New Year and have a great holiday!

xxz0eyxx: Thanks! They kissed! I know! PHWEEEE! Here's the update! Have a great holiday and Happy New Year!

ArcticBloodWolf: Thanks! And I'm not going to answer that...you'll have to keep reading! Have a great holiday and Happy New year!

Thegoldenlock: Thank you! I'm hoping to make this story flow really well and when I get comments like yours, I know I'm doing something right! Seriously, KPOP is a huge part of my life! I love EXO-M! EXO-K more, but still, EXO-M is great! My bias is Tao...who's yours? My ultimate bias is TOP from Big Bang...sigh...his voice is just so...*FANGIRLS* Have a great holiday and Happy New Year!

Guest: You can bet your creamed corn I will! Happy New Year and have a great holiday!

Emzy2k11: I shall! Here it is! Happy holidays and have a great New Year!

Stormglass: Thank you! Except the canvas would burn...and I can't draw to save my life. And of course you can print mine! That is wonderful! Thank you so much! Have a great holiday and Happy New Year!

animechick247: I know, but he is an elf and although many elves in Tolkien's world are open about sexuality, they remain very chaste until they get married. And Ella is, well, Ella. But she is becoming braver, as you can see! And trust me, each time I do a LOTR marathon, I cry when it ends...same with Harry Potter...oh god! Okay...I'm good... Well, have a great holiday and Happy New Year!

ProRodeaCowgirl: Thank you! I'm glad you like her! Happy holidays and have a great New Year!

Astraea Concord: Tee-hee! He does kiss her, doesn't he. But she doesn't kiss back...it is her first kiss, after all! I did not watch the Hobbit yet! I have been swamped with school work! These are the marks that colleges and universities look at! Ugh... But I hope to see it before the year is out! And I will not say anything. Nothing at all. Because that would be a spoiler. XD I will certainly read it! I actually read your oneshot, Bitter Partings. I cried. I seriously cried. I'm going to post a review to it, but I just...I had to say it now! It was sad :( But I liked it! It actually went into my fanfiction reader on my phone, so I can read it whenever I want! Thanks for following the story! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Yewberry Noon: Welcome to the LOTR fandom! You may want to prepare yourself for excessive fangirling. There is no cure. :P I'm so happy you like it! And I hope Ella inspires a lot of people to face their fears and break out of their shells! And you're welcome! Thank you for reviewing! Happy holidays and have a great New Year!

Abby: Thanks! Have a great holiday and happy New Year!

Katherine Sparrow: Thank you! But she is getting braver, hmm? I hope you will continue to follow! Have a great holiday and Happy New Year!

YugiohObsessed: I love, love, love how you review every chapter! Thank you! :) And the rope does turn out to be useful, hmm? Anyways, have a great holiday and Happy New Year!

icequeen: Your username reminds me of Narnia. Ooh, maybe that's another fanfiction I'll write...off topic! I will continue to write more; I promise! Have great holiday and Happy New Year!

MysticRoseDrop: Fluffy fluff. :D And don't worry, I'm very excited to see the drawings! So it's like a community...and there are still rules? Question: have you been to a real school? Or have you been homeschooled all your life? SO MANY QUESTIONS! I think a poem would be really cool! That's another thing I can't do...but would it be a limerick? Because I love to poke fun at Legolas' hair. Thank you, I think you're pretty awesome as well! :) O_o. You ate the fly... Merry and Pippin are actually cousins! But I used to think they were brothers, until I found out the last names and relations! :D "The rock and pool is nice and cool..." I'm thinking about writing a oneshot where Gollum is captured by Faramir. I felt really bad for him. I think he's kind of cute...in a scrawny...dual-personality kind of way. That's just me and my weirdness. LOL. Well, enjoy the chapter, have a great holiday and Happy New Year!

* * *

><p>The scenery was just how I remembered it. Trees with moss climbing up the trunks, branches scattered around the bases and the air thick and dense. As our party of seven passed through Fangorn, the trees moaned and rumbled.<p>

I knew the trees were all awake now, biding their time. For what, though, I did not know. Glancing at Legolas warily, I saw that his eyes looked nervous, but determined. He seemed to know that the trees were stronger…I could feel it.

Up ahead, I heard laughter. I tensed myself, but it sounded familiar. It was light hearted and filled with pleasure. I let Gandalf ahead of me, and then nudged Celfled further. When the light became clear I saw a tall tower, raising hundreds of feet above me.

The ground around us had been flooded with murky brown water. Atop a large hill, Merry and Pippin sat smoking heavily and drinking ale. When they saw us emerge, they grinned, and Pippin saluted us with his mug.

Merry stood. "Welcome…my lords—and lady—to Isengard!" He pointed rather drunkenly to the tower beside him. He wobbled a little, and I shook my head.

"You young rascals!" Gimli shouted. "A merry hunt you've led us on…and now we find you drinking…a—and _smoking_!"

"_We _are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well earned comforts," Pippin argued. He smacked his lips. "The salted pork is particularly good!"

I giggled into my fist as Gandalf shook his head in disgust. "Hobbits!"

"We're under orders, from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard."

I heard a groan and turned. A being with a wooden, twisted body stepped forward. If a Man and a tree had a baby, this is what it would look like. He was fifty feet tall, with mossy green hair and a beard. Gentle eyes peered out at us from inside a weathered face.

"Young master Gandalf," Treebeard rumbled. He spoke slowly and softly, and each word was drawn out. "I'm glad you've come! Wood and water, stock and stone, I can master. But there is a _wizard_ to manage here, locked in his tower."

I looked up to the top of the tower, searching for Saruman.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous," Gandalf warned.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it!" Gimli grumbled.

"No! We need him alive. We need him to talk."

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King, and made peace afterwards."

Looking around for the unfamiliar voice, and when I located it, my eyes widened. Standing at the top of the tower, Saruman the Wizard glared down at us. I couldn't see his face clearly, but his hair and robes were pure white. His staff was a light grey, and he clutched at it.

"Can we not take council together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

I looked to Théoden, whose lower lip was trembling. He was quite for a moment, then he spoke, his voice furious. "We shall have peace. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold, and the children that lie dead there!" He was yelling now. "We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet…for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace!" Each word sounded like an effort to get out, but Théoden had made his point.

He wanted Saruman dead.

"Gibbets and crows?! Dotard! What do _you_ want, Gandalf the Grey? Let me guess—the key of Orthanc, or perhaps the keys of Barad-dûr, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards?!" Saruman screamed.

I could feel the energy crackling in the air like lightning. All the emotions, fury, anger, grief, were mixed into one unnameable feeling. I was unable to describe it, and I frowned up at the wizard. One who had caused so much pain…sadness…

Gandalf just looked at Saruman with sad eyes. "Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are at risk. But you can save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's council!"

_Were_? Had Sauron cast Saruman out? Was he now neutral, not helping either sides?

"So you have come here for information," Saruman said, realization creeping into his voice. "I have some for you." He reached into his robes and pulled out a black glass ball. Even from this distance, I could see fire blazing in it, lighting up his face. I leaned forwards.

As soon as it came into view, I felt a tug. A pull, almost. My leg twitched, and I wanted to get closer. I _needed_ to get closer. I slid off Celfled, making a loud splash in the water.

"Ella."

The voice seemed far away, and I didn't know who it was calling me. I didn't care.

I swayed a little on my feet, and hands pulled me back towards Celfled, but I still stared at the ball, mesmerized. "Let go…" My whisper was barely audible; only I could hear it.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it."

Saruman put the ball back into his robes, and my body went limp.

"Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." He looked down at us. "You're all going to die." He chuckled darkly, and sudden rage came over me. I started forwards, but the person behind me yanked me back again.

"But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor!"

I saw Aragorn, just staring at Saruman with defiance in his eyes.

"This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king! Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him—those he proclaims to _love_," Saruman spat. "Tell me…what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead him to death."

I tore away from the person behind me, sprinting forward. How _dare_ he?! Frodo was going to be all right, I knew it! Saruman had no right to speak of him like this, and I was going to make him pay.

"Ella! Stop!" I felt arms snake around my body, trapping my arms tightly to my side. "Ella, there is nothing you can do! He'll kill you. Stop, now!" It was Éomer speaking in my ear, and my lips pressed together.

"I've heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" Gimli demanded, and Legolas reached a hand back to notch an arrow.

"No! Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared!"

"Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!" Saruman roared, and sent a large fireball down to where Gandalf sat atop Shadowfax. The horses reared and whinnied, but as the fire died, a bright white light surrounded Gandalf, protecting him from the fire.

Gandalf raised his chin. "Saruman—your staff is broken."

Saruman's staff broke in his hand with an ear-splitting crack. As he glowered, a small figure dressed in black appeared behind him. I squinted and saw Gríma cowering before his new master.

"Gríma…" Théoden whispered, his voice surprisingly gentle. "You need not follow him. You were not always as you are now! You were once a man of Rohan. Come down."

"A Man of Rohan?!" Saruman scoffed. "What is the house of Rohan, but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs?! The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden horse-master! You are a lesser son of greater sires!"

If Théoden was angered by this outburst, he didn't show it. But I saw the inhale he took to compose himself. "Gríma…come down. Be free of him."

"Free! He will never be free!"

Gríma mumbled something, and Saruman turned on him. "Get…down…cur!" he backhanded Gríma viciously, and the smack echoed through the air. Even I flinched.

"Saruman!" Gandalf pleaded. "You were deep in the enemy's council! Tell us what you know!"

This was starting to get tiresome, and I bit my tongue with impatience, unable to move. I looked round at Éomer pointedly, but he was still holding me tight. His grip had intensified as Saruman insulted his house.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided! I will _not_ be held prisoner here!" Saruman screamed.

Gríma suddenly pounced on Saruman, and plunged a knife into his back several times. Quicker than lightning, Legolas released an arrow into the advisor, knocking him backwards.

Saruman groaned, and stumbled over the edge of Isengard. If the stabbing didn't kill him, the fall certainly would. I followed his path and my eyes fell on a spiky device of Saruman.

I closed my eyes quickly, but I couldn't block out the sickening sound of flesh being pierced. Trembling, I opened my eyes, and saw Saruman's body lying impaled on his own device. Bile rose in my throat.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle Earth that stands free!" Gandalf ordered. "The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike."

The wheel that had pierced Saruman started to spin, slowly sinking the body of Saruman underneath the muddy water. The black orb fell out of his robes and under the water.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away," Treebeard murmured, shuddering slightly. "Trees will come back to live here. Young trees…wild trees…"

"Pippin!"

As Éomer released me, I saw an orange glow under the water where the ball had fallen. I moved towards it, but Pippin got there before me. He picked up the ball, looking at it with longing.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad! Quickly now!" Gandalf ordered, holding out his hand.

Pippin looked down at the sphere, and reluctantly handed it to the wizard, who quickly wrapped it in his robe. When I put a hand on his shoulder, he jumped violently. "Oh, Ella. You scared me…"

I gave him a reassuring smile, but as I moved back to my horse, I looked into his eyes. There was something there. Longing. The want...for something...I shuddered, and turned to Gandalf. Worry also shrouded his face.

"We should go," Legolas murmured, and we turned to the West.

* * *

><p>In our absence, the people of Rohan had prepared an extravagant feast (complete with ale, of course). It was to celebrate the victory at Helm's Deep—and to honour those who had fallen.<p>

I had learned that Haldir had fallen at Helm's Deep, while the command to fall back was given. I bowed my head and said a silent prayer, asking for him to find peace in the next life.

At the head of the room, Éowyn, in a glimmering white dress, held up a cup of mead to Théoden, and she bowed in reverence. He smiled at his niece, and then stood, and we all did the same, not wanting to show any disrespect.

"Tonight," he began, his voice ringing out in the hall of Meduseld, "we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." He held up the goblet. "Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" the hall echoed, and silence ensued as everyone toasted the fallen.

I stared down into my goblet, but not drinking. I was not drinking out of disrespect, but out of respect. These people gave their lives to help their leader and their families. And it cost them everything.

I drank deeply.

As the night went on, it got louder and louder in the Hall of Meduseld. People laughed drunkenly, and danced merrily. I was sitting with Legolas and Gimli, but the Dwarf was rather drunk.

Suddenly, a loud _thud_ startled me, and I looked up to see Éomer place a large keg on the wooden table. He placed two mugs down in front of Legolas and Gimli. "No pauses, no spills."

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli added, filling his mug and drinking it down.

I glanced at Legolas. Surely the Elf wouldn't take part in the drinking game. Maybe he was male, but male Elves were different from male humans...weren't they?

"So, it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked, his face a little worried. When the men roared their approval, he slowly picked up the cup and sipped the ale hesitantly.

When it hit his tongue, he winced a little, but tipped his golden head back and drank. Gimli had already finished his tankard in one go.

When one of them finished their tankard, they were already being pushed another one. I was used to being around drunk people, and often, it rather amused me to see what kind of drunk they were—as long as the feelings weren't directed to me.

Soon, mugs were scattered across the table, and Legolas was downing the beer like he'd been doing it all his life. When he finished, he didn't even look tipsy—was it the Elf blood?

On the other hand, Gimli passed gas loudly and laughed. "It's the dwarves that go swimming...with little hairy women!" As the men laughed, he winked, burped again and drank.

Legolas set down his cup, looking at his fingers with concern. "I—I feel something."

Éomer and I raised our eyebrows.

"A slight tingle in my fingers...I think it is affecting me!" the Elf gasped, horror striking across his face.

Gimli jumped at the opportunity to ridicule his rival. "What did I tell you? He can't hold his liquor..." With that, he toppled over, and passed out on the floor.

Legolas looked down, then up at me, a smile on his face. "Game over."

Even as he revelled in his victory, the smile that I gave him was slightly forced. I was still reeling from the deaths of my comrades. All this pain and suffering...and, in the end, was it even worth it? I didn't know.

I felt a hand on my forearm and I jumped. I looked up at Legolas, who handed me a cup of water. "You look pale. Are you feeling all right?"

I nodded (maybe a little too quickly) and sipped the water. To my surprise, I did feel a little better. How did he know these things? Of course, I did not voice my thoughts, but I felt his eyes on me. He looked worried.

That night, I couldn't sleep. In the abandoned hall, next to a dying fire, I stared at Éowyn's sleeping face. Every once in a while, her eyebrow would twitch, and she would mutter softly. She was sleeping, but certainly not soundly.

I rubbed my arms to warm myself up. The white cotton nightdress I had been given was beautiful, but it wasn't doing much to keep me warm. I stood, stoking the fire a little, but it wasn't doing much. Sighing quietly, I wrapped my cloak around my shoulders and pulled the hood up over my head, concealing my tangled hair.

I stepped outside the hall, staring at the pitch black night, dotted with luminescent stars. I looked to the East, and saw a figure standing on the edge of the balcony. Not wanting to startle whoever it was, I walked quickly and loudly over to him.

He turned, and I saw it was the Elf of the Fellowship. "Ella."

I nodded. I didn't say his name, but I acknowledged him. That was enough, wasn't it? "Y—You can't s—sleep?"

He shook his head. "Something worries me...I...I do not know what it is. But it has been troubling me for some time now. I fear that...we are all in grave danger." He closed his eyes, drawing in a shaky breath.

"D—Do not fret, Legolas of M—Mirkwood. Whatever troubles y—you will soon be gone. I—I promise," I said, repeating what he had said to me so many months ago, before Fangorn, before Helm's Deep.

He turned to me, nostalgia in his eyes. "I said that to you...long ago, didn't I?"

I tilted my head slightly. "I—It seems l—like so long ago...d—doesn't it?" When everyone was alive and well. When everyone was together, alive and well. "L—Like a s—story."

Legolas didn't say anything to me, but slipped his hand around my own. "Like a fairy tale." He stood there in silence, his hand tightly grasping mine. Meanwhile, I was blushing furiously, not looking at him but rather at the floor.

When I gathered the courage to look up at him again, he smiled down at me; the peaceful smile I'd grown to know... The pale skin framed by long blonde hair. The way one side of his mouth quirked up when he smiled. His kind and gentle demeanour. The way he seemed to dance instead of fight in a battle. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little infatuated with Legolas Greenleaf.

Feeling apprehensive, I leaned my head against his shoulder, still clutching his hand tightly. I felt him stiffen in surprise, but then he leaned his own head atop my own, sighing a little.

We stayed there for a while, the silence only broken by our breathing. I closed my eyes.

When I heard footsteps, I stepped away from the Elf, a fluttering feeling in my stomach. When Aragorn appeared beside me, Legolas' face became dark and worried.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East...a sleepless malice..." he whispered.

I squinted, and I could see dark shapes moving in the clouds ahead, twisting in turmoil. It made me uneasy, and I shifted my weight back and forth on my feet. What could he be planning...?

"The Eye of the Enemy is moving," Legolas continued.

Something was wrong. I looked around, searching for something. But nothing was creeping up behind us, no ambush to defend ourselves against. My lips moved against each other, but no words came out. My hands flew to my throat; my voice was gone.

It was like an incredibly bad sore throat. I couldn't speak, my voice was a soft whisper. But I could still touch. I lifted my hand up, to touch Legolas' arm. But before it was raised past my waist, a sharp pain struck my chest.

I cringed forward, doubling over.

"He is here!" Legolas gasped, and I realized that I was screaming now, my voice returned. What had happened? Why would it be for so little time? What could be happening...oh, no. The Palantir.

I turned and ran back to where the men were sleeping, throwing open the door.

Pippin was writhing on the floor, clutching the dark crystal ball in his hands. His back arched every few seconds, his face contorted into an expression of pain.

Merry and Gandalf were hovering over him, trying to tear the Palantir away from him, but Pippin was tossing and turning violently, making it impossible to even get a good grip on him.

I felt the rush of wind as Aragorn sprinted past me, leaping onto the Hobbit and taking the Palantir away from him. He struggled with it briefly, before Legolas knocked it out of his hands.

The ball started to roll, and I leapt after it, ignoring Gandalf's cry of warning. It couldn't get away—it wasn't rolling in a straight direction. It had a purpose—to return to its master. When my bare skin touched the crystal, I felt my body seize up, go rigid.

I drew in a short breath, my grey eyes widening. I coughed, and felt myself hit the floor with a thud. The Palantir attached itself to me, and I gasped.

_The little girl crouched down in the meadow, her dark curls falling over her face. "Come and find me, Father," she giggled quietly to herself. She could hear him walking through the grass, his footsteps heavy and menacing._

_Her giggles grew louder, and suddenly she was scooped up into strong, warm arms, being spun around. "Found you, poppet!"_

"_Father!" she laughed, tossing her head back. "You're making me dizzy." When she was released, she staggered on the ground a little, like a baby taking her first steps. She looked up to the sky; the golden afternoon sun warming her skin. She slipped her hand into the man's then smiled up at him._

"_I love you, Father."_

"_I love you too, poppet."_

"Father," I whispered, and then my eyes closed.


	24. Chapter 24

Happy New Year, my beautiful people! I hope you enjoyed it not _too_ responsibly! )

Gwilwillith: Thanks! Hope you're having a great holiday!

Emzy2k11: Thanks! Here's the latest chapter, enjoy!

xxz0eyxx: I don't know...or maybe I do...read and find out... I hope you're having a great holiday, too!

faye50free: Yes...yes...I'm evil, aren't I? :D

Luckyladybird: :O You do?! Oh my gosh, thanks! That's great to hear! Well, now you can read this one...and then go back to checking your emails! Enjoy! Hope you had a great Christmas, too!

heavenslilgal420: Thank you! :) Hope you had a great holiday!

wolviegurl: Thanks! Enjoy!

Guest: Thank you! If that's what you want, I think you'll enjoy this chapter...

Thegoldenlock: Ooh, I'm glad! I try not to make Ella take up too much of the spotlight, because she is an OC, but I still want her to be there, you know? Tao is so...ugh, I can't... 3 In Osaka? Do you live in Japan? That's cool! This may be slightly off topic, but I want to honeymoon in the Japanese countryside...it's so beautiful! Taemin is so cute! Have you seen Dazzling Girl?! SM took it off YouTube, but I think there are still some versions out there...we'll have to see!

animechick247: Do you mean the one in the garden? Where they kiss? Arwen looks so beautiful there...you know she's the daughter of Steven Tyler? Liv Tyler is just so gorgeous... Well, thanks for the review! Hope you're having a great holiday!

Astraea Concord: I think your family just wants the best for you :) And that's okay! Surprisingly, we all have a life out of fanfiction...LOL. And as for the emotion, I think that is a good idea! But please remember that Ella is a seventeen year old girl. When you have a crush on someone, it's most likely you will fall for their looks first. Does that sound shallow? I hope not? I haven't seen the Hobbit yet! I just have had so much work! SO NO SPOILERS! SPOILER ALERT! And I actually have a system. While the first chapter was published in April, I actually started writing in the July of the previous year. I keep writing, and I will post chapters once a week (or I try hard to!). So no one has to wait a month for one chapter. I just keep going so I don't run out. Does that make sense? Enjoy!

Wisdom's Stare: Merry Christmas to you too! :) I hope you like this chapter!

timetable: Thanks! I do my best, but I will never be as good as Tolkien or Jackson! Enjoy!

crisis what crisis: It just worked out that way, LOL! I updated once a week, and the time to update happened to fall on Christmas Eve. LOL! Enjoy!

YugiohObsessed: You'll have to read to find out... *DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN*

Abby: No problem! I hope you liked it! Hope you're having a great holiday!

trinitybreaker: Your name reminds me of the Matrix. Love that movie. Anyways, haha, I'm glad you liked it!

: :O Really?! I'm so glad you like it! And I'm glad the pacing is good! It took me a long time to get it just right! Enjoy the chapter!

Spainbow Dash: Hehehehe...thank you...enjoy the chapter!

Dark-nasky: Legolas drunk?! It seems so OOC! I don't think I could do that! LOL, but it would be funny! Hope you're having a great holiday!

Moves of a dreamer: Great, I'm glad you liked it! And I think you'll like this chapter! Enjoy!

Aons: Thanks! Hope you enjoy it!

MysticRoseDrop: Christmas was good! Hope yours was great, too! ._. That is a little confusing? Was it hard to make friends? I liked the poem! I replied to your message, so check it out! And they are?! I didn't know that! You learn something new everyday... :P I've never eaten a fly. Haah. it's okay if you can't! I understand, people get busy! And have confidence in yourself! You can do anything if you put your mind to it! :) Enjoy the chapter!

sPaRkzZz: I'm glad you're enjoying it! Please keep reading!

icequeen: Here's the newest chapter! And to find out...you'll have to read! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I didn't know what happened. Was I asleep? Had I fainted? Was I…dead? I wasn't really sure, but I knew that I wasn't awake. I was sitting, but I didn't know where. I was breathing—but was I alive? I had no clue. I was scared. It was cold. Dark.<p>

I shivered, rubbing my hands on my arms to try and warm myself up. "H—Hello?" I turned around on the spot, but everywhere was pitch black. I couldn't see anything, not even my own hand as I held it up inches from my face.

I needed to hear something, anything. I didn't care who it was or even _what_ it was. I just needed to know that I wasn't the only person in this universe of sorts. I sat down, and from the feel of it, I was sitting on stone. It was smooth, and cold. I crawled on all fours, feeling around like a blind woman.

I stretched out my fingertips, and my hand brushed something soft and warm. I jerked my hand back, gasping a little. As I reacted, my surroundings lightened, like the sun just before it set. I squinted a little, trying to see what I had touched.

A girl. A little girl.

Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing. Her chest rose and fell in short bursts, and her brow had a sheen of sweat on it. Her brows were pinched together, and her damp, dark hair was sticking to her pale skin.

"A—are you..." I whispered, surprised that I could hear my own voice. I touched her forehead again, and she moaned a little, her eyes fluttering. When she opened them fully, they were a clear grey.

"M—Me," I finished, taken aback. "Y—You're me."

"I knew you'd come," she—me—I—Ella—whispered. "I knew you'd come. I've been waiting for you. I've missed you, Ella. I've missed you so..." She coughed a little, and I heard her breath hitch.

"I...d—don't u—understand..." I said. "What d—do I call y—you?"

She lifted a shoulder, still staring straight up. "Whatever you want. I am you, you know. Whatever you like, I'll like."

I thought, and finally said, "E—Ella. I w—will call you E—Ella."

"As you wish." Ella looked at me, and I saw the start of my present face—the upturned nose and the thin lips growing fuller. She was me, me at six years old—the year before my father died. Before the shyness and stutter. When everything seemed simpler...

"It was happier...wasn't it?"

I didn't question how she knew what I was thinking—she _was_ me, after all. "I—It was."

"I know. I'm sorry...I let myself slip away from you. I was afraid. You were afraid. I know what I did was wrong...ugh, I can't say this, without making you sound like the enemy." She coughed, a reminder of her weakness.

"W—why are y—you like this..." I whispered. "I thought..."

"I'm you...of course, you don't know. Ella, I'm you _now_. Like I am slipping away, you are slipping away in the world. You're barely holding on, Ella! You're dying, fading away! Like a star—you're there, people see you, but it's hard for them. Ella, make yourself known. You are too beautiful to be a ghost; too strong to fade into the background."

I bowed my head, her words stinging me sharply. What she was saying was true. I was surviving, yes, but was I alive? No. I had never done what I wanted to do, what made me happy. I had been whipped into shape by my mother and followed Aragorn blindly into a journey that had brought me here.

"I—I'm so sorry..." I said, tears starting to run down my cheeks. I touched her face, and tears touched my fingertips. "I—I'm sorry..."

"I know," she said, giving me a knowing smile. "I know. But you must promise me something, Ella. Promise me that what you do from now on...is for your purposes. And whether your purpose is to help others or help yourself...just do it with all your heart."

I nodded. "I—I promise."

My eyes flew open, the morning light blinding me. I drew in a deep breath, my eyes widening. "Oh!" I turned my head to the side, panting a little. "G—Gandalf!"

He gave me a smile. "Hello, my child." He placed a hand on my forehead, and it was pleasantly cool. "You are awake at last. We have been worried about you." His blue eyes twinkled, but there was a shadow of worry in them.

"I—I'm sorry," I said, placing a hand on my stomach. It hurt to move, although the cot I was in was rather comfortable. "G—Gandalf...where must we go next? W—What m—must we d—do next?"

"My child. I must go to Gondor. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of Sauron's plan. He moves against Minas Tirith, and will burn the city to the ground, so the next King of Gondor may not reign." He stood. "I must leave now, and I will take Pippin with me." He gave a small bow, and left the room.

I stared up at the ceiling, the morning light warming my skin a little. If Gandalf was gone, then we had less of an insight into the plans of Sauron. But if there was one thing I'd learned on this journey, was that everything had a purpose.

Slowly sitting up, I balanced myself on my elbows and sighed. Time to get up and get dressed. When my bare feet touched the cool wooden floor, I rubbed my face into my hands, feeling extremely tired all of a sudden.

I stood, and turned around on the spot, looking for my clothes. I found them on a chest, neatly folded and—to my pleasure—clean. I looked around again, and found a basin of water. I crossed over to it, splashing water on my face. It was ice cold, and I trilled my surprise.

I stripped quickly and pulled on my shirt and pants, and pulled on a pair of socks, not too thick and not too thin. I tugged my boots over my feet, and wiggled my toes. The dark brown leather was scuffed from travel and wear.

I lifted a shoulder. "Hmm." I made the bed, moving a little slowly, as I was still sore, and walked out of the room, stiffly but surely. When I opened the doors to the hall of Meduseld, a familiar face looked in my direction.

"Lass!" Gimli roared, walking over and patting me on the back. "We've been worried about you! Especially—"

"Gimli," a voice interrupted him, and I saw the blonde Elf hurrying over to us. He gave me a tiny bow, and a small smile. "Hello, Ella. I hope you are feeling better? That was quite a scare you gave us..."

"I—I'm f—fine, y—you two," I reassured them, waving my hand a little. I was a little flattered by the attention they were giving me—something very unusual. I was usually the one standing off to the side.

"Good. I am glad to hear it." We were left standing together as Gimli clomped off to yell at Aragorn about something. "Ella. I need to ask you something, and I want you to answer honestly. Please."

My eyes tightened a little, but I gave him a smile. "Erm...a—all right." I let him lead me outside to where the people of Rohan went about their daily business and chores. To be honest, I missed it a little. Having something to do everyday—a set schedule, knowing exactly what was expected of me. An attainable goal.

We walked down the stairs and into the stables, where it was eerily empty and quiet. Either he planned this, or it was a happy coincidence. The horses were pacing back and forth, watching us with intelligent eyes.

Legolas closed the door and leaned against it. "Ella. I heard you. Last night. When you were...when you were asleep." He folded his arms across his chest, and I couldn't help noticing his muscles flex.

"I—I was t—talking?" I said, caught off guard. I didn't remember ever having talked in my sleep. I knew I mumbled a little, but I didn't say full out words. "W—What d—did I—I say?"

He looked down at the ground, and I grabbed his shoulder, throwing caution to the winds. "Legolas! W—What d—did I say?! Please tell me!"

"You...you said...'Please...please don't leave me!' And then, then you started screaming, and w—we had to come in and hold you down, and then you stopped. You just stopped breathing." His voice was shaking, and I was scared. This was the first time that he had ever showed any sign of weakness.

"I—I didn't know...h—how..." I shook my head, trying to remember. But I could only recall me talking to, well, _me_. "B—But what d—did you want to a—ask?"

"I need to know what you were dreaming, or what you saw. Remember, you touched the Palantir..." He almost spat the name, a reminder of how evil the object actually was. "So...before he left, Gandalf asked me to keep an eye on you. He is worried about you, Ella. We _all_ are..." His eyes darkened to blue, and I was transfixed for a moment, unable to move.

"I—I...I can't r—remember. J—Just one, though," I mumbled, so low that he had to lean forward to hear, even with his heightened senses. "Just one." I proceeded to tell him about the dream in which I met myself. I left out the part about her telling me to live my life the way I wanted to; that was something I was not ready to disclose yet.

He frowned. "Interesting. Hmm. All right, Ella. I know you are not not lying, or at least, I trust you're not." Legolas gave me a playful nudge, and I smiled. "But if you have any more dreams like those...please, tell me. I want to help you."

He looked like he meant it. He was eager and honest, and when he leaned forward, the anticipation in his face was almost too much to bear. He cared for me, and I knew it then. It took all my willpower not to knock him down and kiss him senseless.

"I—I will. Thank you...Legolas," I murmured, pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind.

"There is something else. I have noticed you are not stammering as much. I am proud of you, Ella. You have come so far."

"I—It was y—your doing, Legolas," I said, clasping my hands behind my back and giving a tiny bow. "Y—You helped me. I—I give you my thanks."

Legolas tilted his head to the side, then placed a hand on my shoulder. It seemed to weigh there heavily, and my heart sped up, thumping wildly. My cheeks grew hot, and I hoped my skin wasn't turning red, so I ducked my head down to be safe.

"Ella. Look at me. What are you hiding?"

"N—Nothing. Nothing a—at a—all." _Damn my stammering, damn, damn, damn_! I didn't want him to see my obvious embarrassment. I was worse than a girl who saw a handsome man on the street. Except, I didn't giggle and squeal.

"Your ears are bright red," I heard him comment, and I squeaked and clapped my hands over my ears. He laughed, and raised my chin up so I was looking at him. "Ella. It is all right." And he kissed me.

It was soft, sweet, but long. Not the kiss your grandmother would give you on your forehead, or a chaste one that you bestowed upon your parents before going to bed. This was the kiss of...of a lover.

I had no experience in kissing whatsoever. I'd been kissed before, and by the one who was kissing me now. But it felt right. What I was doing, I mean. His mouth fit perfectly over mine, his lips melting into my own, forming a connection deeper than anyone could create.

When he pulled away, my legs seemed to ache a little, telling me to step forward and draw him to me again. My lips felt swollen and full, and they tingled. He looked down, and sighed. "I—I am sorry."

"Why?" I whispered, my eyebrows drawing together. I reached out a hand, and feeling rather bold, I pressed a quick kiss to his lips once more. "Don't be. D—Don't _ever_ be."

He closed his eyes; nodded. The Elf pulled me into a tight embrace, and we stayed there for a long time.

* * *

><p>Dinner was slightly awkward. Éomer was chatting quietly with Gimli and Aragorn, and Éowyn was stealing glances at the Ranger. I'd noticed she was drawn to him, but I also knew that his heart would always belong to Arwen. Sooner or later, he was going to have to tell her, but would he be able to do it?<p>

Legolas sat to my left, the both of us focused on our food. It felt good not to be eating lembas every single day, but I couldn't manage to swallow. My left hand was squeezed into a tight fist, and my other was firmly around my goblet of water. When we left the stables that afternoon, I'd felt slightly guilty about kissing him.

I didn't know why, but there was something telling me that I shouldn't get too attached to him. I knew it was already too late, that we naturally gravitated towards each other, but I couldn't help it. My heart was telling me to go one way, while my head another.

I gave a short, but inaudible sigh, and spooned some stew into my mouth. It was good, but it felt like my throat was pushing it back up. I cast my eyes furtively to my left, watching the Elf.

He was tense. He didn't look as tense as I felt, but I could tell. His shoulders were slightly hunched, and he had a blank expression on his face; uncommon for his race. His hands were also curled into balls, tighter than mine.

When I looked back down at my food, I decided I wasn't hungry anymore. I stood, excused myself quietly, and went to the library. Again, the musty smell of books filled my nose, and I breathed deeply.

I wandered deep into the rows and rows of books, so old that dust clung to them, forgotten over time. It grew darker outside, so I lit a candle, being cautious not to go too close to the books and set the entire realm of Rohan on fire. I let my hands trail along the spines, and finally selected a leather bound book.

I sat down at a table and began to read. I was so engrossed in the story (it was a tale about a young girl locked in a castle) that I didn't notice the time passing. I was soon shaken awake by a pair of gentle hands.

"Ella. Ella."

"Hmm." I didn't want to get up, mainly because I was still a little tired, but my back hurt from falling asleep on the table. "I...don't want to..."

The person chuckled, and I could tell it was Legolas. Even though my first instinct was to spring up and smooth my hair, I was quite drowsy, and remained where I was. "Ella, come. It is past midnight. You need your...ah, what do women call it...er, beauty sleep."

"I think...I'll stay...here," I murmured, shifting a little.

He sighed. "You do not have a choice." I soon felt his arms around me, hoisting me up into the air. He was carrying me, but I was too tired to protest, or even blush. As he strode down the hall, I heard nothing but his light footsteps, on the smooth marble floors.

I was soon laid down in a cot, where I had slept the night before.

"Good night, Ella."

* * *

><p>I paced nervously across the hall, looking outside the window every once in a while. I wasn't waiting for anything in particular, but there was a strange sense of anticipation knotting in my chest.<p>

I turned. What could I be waiting for? There was no battle, I wasn't looking for anyone or anything. When I spun on my heel again, I caught Gimli's eye, and he grunted and stuck his pipe into his mouth.

Well, he seemed to be at ease.

I was rather fidgety, and I went outside for some fresh air. I went down the stairs, kicking out my feet every so often, trying to get the jitters out. I spotted Aragorn by the stables and walked over to him. He, too, was smoking, and I rolled my eyes. Men.

When he saw me, he raised his hand in greeting and went back to smoking his pipe. "Ella. How are you feeling? You scared us."

"I—I'm fine...thank you." I folded my arms against my chest, shivering a little. In the distance I could see mountains, and I grew even colder, remembering the events of the pass of Caradhras.

I settled down beside him, breathing in the smell of Old Toby pipe weed. It was earthy, but tangy at the same time. It was a nostalgic smell, and I watched as he blew smoke rings into the chilly air.

Suddenly, he sat up, his smoking of pipe weed forgotten. "Ella. Do you...do you see that?"

"What?" I squawked, squinting in the same direction he was. When he stood up, I knew it was important. "Aragorn, what?! What?!"

He gasped, and then turned on his heel, running for the hall.

"A—Aragorn!" I yelled, following him as closely as I could. What could it possibly be? I soon got my answer, when he crashed into the hall, yelled, "The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!"

Everyone looked at him, and Gimli even lowered his pipe in surprise. Théoden, who was bent over a pile of maps with his nephew, straightened up and looked at Aragorn, his face blank.

I exchanged a look with Éowyn, whose lips were pressed so tightly together they were white on the edges. Would the king aid Gondor? She shook her head ever so slightly, and lowered her head.

Théoden raised his chin. "And Rohan shall answer! Muster the Rohirrim!" He directed this to Éomer, who nodded, but not before placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. She seemed to be happy, but her eyes were averted.

I hurried outside, as the bells were being rung, signalling the soldiers to prepare for battle. "L—Legolas! What i—is going _on_?"

"Gondor is under attack! Mordor has struck, and they have lit these beacons, to signal their call." He turned to me, and I saw him strapping his bow onto his back, tightening it with a determined look on his face. "As allies of both Gondor and Rohan, we also must answer the call."

"R—Right. Then I—I will p—prepare." I turned quickly, hurrying off to my room where I knew my weapons were. I fastened my sword around my waist, and pulled my top off, replacing it with chainmail. Then I redressed.

I turned around, looking for a mirror, and there was a handheld one on top of a bookshelf. I grabbed it, and pulled my hair up into a low ponytail. A few curls tumbled down over my face, and I started for a moment.

I looked like my mother. Before her grief and despair. Before she withdrew into herself. Before Father died. The lines of age weren't there, nor were the pinched lips and angry eyes.

"Milady! We must leave!"

I placed the mirror back down where I found it, and turned away. "I'm coming."

* * *

><p>Celfled paced back and forth, making me bounce up and down vigorously. "Easy, girl. Easy." I ran a hand through her mane, and when I found a tangle, I worked it out gently, as if I were combing a child's hair.<p>

When I looked up, the Rohirrim were fully armed, mounting their horses and kissing their loved ones goodbye. I rotated my shoulders, trying to work through my anxiety. Countless battles and sparring rounds, and I still wasn't used to fighting.

I heard someone come up behind me on their horse, and I saw Legolas on Arod, with Gimli hanging on. As we surveyed the warriors, Gimli snorted, "Humph! Horsemen! I wish I could muster an army of dwarves, fully armed and _filthy_."

Although I was proud of him for having such faith in his kin and we did need all the help we could get, one Dwarf was enough for me to handle.

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I fear war already marches on their own lands," Legolas murmured, his eyes worried. When Gimli's face turned from smug to worried, he reached a hand behind him and patted the Dwarf's shoulder.

I also stretched out a hand, resting it on Gimli's arm. "D—Don't worry, Gimli. Th—They're fine. I—I'm sure of it."

He sighed heavily, but he had a smile on his lips. "Thank you, lassie. I'm sure they'll be all right." But he turned away, and I turned to Legolas, with sadness written across my face.

If the dwarves couldn't protect themselves...then what could a hundred villagers of Bree do against the forces of Mordor? "Oh," I whispered, my legs squeezing the side of Celfled.

She turned an indignant eye towards me, and I quickly apologized to her. When I shifted in the saddle, she tossed her head, and her dark hairs caught the glowing afternoon sun.

I looked down, and saw Merry, sitting beside me on a pure white pony. He looked a little nervous but determined at the same time. "M—Merry." When he looked up at me, fear was evident in his eyes.

"Ella. I—I'm going with you. I'm going with you all. My friends have gone to battle. Why shouldn't I?" he said, gripping his sword. I noticed that his feet, covered in hair, were trembling.

"Y—You have every r—right to go, Merry," I murmured, reaching down to lay a hand on his sandy curls. "I—I know F—Frodo would appreciate it..."

He smiled. "Thank you, Ella." Merry ducked out from under my hand, and slid the green and gold helmet of Rohan onto his head. "It's only a matter of time now."

The Hobbit was right; indeed, Éomer was yelling to the soldiers. "Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan! Oaths you have taken! Now, fulfill them all, to lord and land! Yah!"


	25. Chapter 25

Oh, hello there. So, my group for my English assignment has decided to meet tomorrow at the library! So I won't have time to post tomorrow, so YAY CHAPTER IS A DAY EARLY! By the way, I started a fan page on Facebook. It's a Harry Potter one, but I think I'll do a LOTR one soon. It's called Budleigh Babberton. Please go like it! My admin name is Pomfrey! 3

lotrjesusfreak: Thanks! :)

Gwilwillith: Thanks, butterfly :)

heavenslilgal420: Thanks, I do my best! :) Hope yours is awesome, too!

Saffy's Angel: Thank you, you have a great one too! Or else. ) And you've created a ship! Ellolas! That is soo cute! I'm calling it that from now on! And I think you will be pleased with the coming chapters...

caz21: Thanks very much!

xxz0eyxx: Thanks! Happy New Year to you, too!

trinitybreaker4003: Oh, really? You need to see it, it's pretty good! And thanks! I hope this chapter meets your standards!

Ravenclaw Slytherin: Slytherin for the win! It's my house on Pottermore :) Thanks! Enjoy!

OneReadertoRead: ...and in the darkness, read them? Hah, I'm funny. Thanks! Many people don't enjoy OCs, maybe because people are so ready to cry "MARY SUE", so I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Astraea Concord: Don't worry, that will be coming up soon! And Eowyn...we'll have to see...but I think she's sweet :) And if you look back on other chapters, you'll see that she does have a moment where her ethics and morals come into play - it's a Fellowship chapter! But there will be more! I'm glad you liked it!

ArcticBloodWolf: Thanks, you too!

Lizzy1809: O_o Go to bed, or you won't have enough energy to read this chapter! Glad you like it!

Tsukiko722: you bet your creamed corn I am! Thanks, glad you're enjoying!

YugiohObsessed: Thanks! I'm glad you like them!

Infinite101: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! Enjoy the chapter!

animechick247: Of course he was, because he's a sweetheart. :) Neither can I. It's the Pelennor Fields, but you almost had it! :) Enjoy the chapter!

Thegoldenlock: Thanks! OCs can be hard to work with... I really do want to go to Japan! But Korea more, haha. The new one? A Thousand Years (I'll Be By Your Side)? If that's the one you mean, yes! It was sad and cute at the same time! By the way, are there any cute guys in Japan? Just askin'? ARE YOU HAVING AN ANIME/MANGA ROMANCE! Enjoy!

icequeen: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Englandforever: Aww, thanks! I'm glad you like it! NO SPOILER NO SPOILER I haven't seen it yet :( But I will soon, before my exams! Well, thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!

BlueZombieSlayer: Thanks! I'm glad you like Ella so much! Enjoy the chapter!

Guest: Thanks! I didn't want you to die, so I posted this. Enjoy!

Moves of a dreamer: Happy Birthday! I don't sing...but I hope this is an adequate birthday present from me! And thanks! That is the ultimate compliment! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>We rode for a few hours, hardly stopping to rest or eat. When we arrived at the encampment of Dunharrow, many soldiers greeted Théoden king, and he asked them how many warriors had travelled from their villages.<p>

At the edge of the camp, I dismounted Celfled, leading her through the camp, so I wouldn't startle her or the other horses. I looked around, and saw tents pitched over many acres of land. At the other end of the camp, a tall mountain loomed over us.

As the day grew later, I noticed that many men were having trouble controlling their horses. Even Celfled, who was normally well behaved, paced back and forth on her feet, occasionally glancing up at the mountain.

I saw Legolas and Gimli pass by, and quickly soothing Celfled, I hurried over to them. "Gimli?"

"Lassie." His tone was short and quick, and he seemed tense.

As Éomer walked past, Legolas grabbed his arm. "The horses are restless, and the men quiet." He stated this, but it was meant as a question.

"They grow restless in the shadow of the mountain," Éomer said, his dark eyes darting around, as if he was afraid of being overhead. He nodded to the mountain, and we all turned towards it.

There was a small passage between the rocks, shrouded with mist and condensation. I was captured by it, and when Gimli asked, "That road there...where does it lead?" I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Éomer pursed his lips.

"That is the road to the Dimholt," Legolas whispered, his voice echoing in my ears. "The door under the mountain."

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil," Éomer said quietly. He shot a glare at the mountain before turning his back on it and walking away quickly.

I turned to the road, coldness creeping up from my toes. I gave a shudder, as I stared at it intently. I looked very closely, squinting my eyes. Everything about it seemed to draw me in, tempt me...

_Something moved in the passageway_.

I gasped, clapping my hands over my mouth, and when Legolas' hand clamped down on my arm, I gave a loud scream. "Oh, my god!"

"Sorry! Gimli is hungry. He wants to find food. Come." He led me away from the mountain, but I turned back to it one last time.

_Ella_.

* * *

><p>I was restless that night, sitting by the fires of the encampment. I stared down into the burning wood, holding out my hands for warmth. I could hear the footsteps of the Rohirrim, preparing for battle the next day.<p>

Grass rustled beside me, and I turned to Gimli, who held out a plate of food. "Here. Y'look like you could use it, lass."

"Thank you," I said quietly, taking the plate from him. I picked up a piece of meat, put it into my mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "G—Gimli?"

"Aye, lassie?"

"I—I'm worried about M—Merry..." I said. I knew that I should be worried about myself, mostly because I had just gotten the hang of keeping a sword upright. But compassion for the little Hobbit compelled me to ask.

"Me too. Master Merry hardly looks like he can hold his own, hmm?" He chuckled and lit his pipe. "I'm sure he'll be fine, missie. He's come this far." He laughed again and stood. "I'm turning in. You should too."

"Y—Yes. I w—will. Thank you, Gimli." I watched him amble away, a little wobbly. Ah, the wonders of ale.

I stood up slowly, and balanced on the balls of my feet, stretching out. When I returned to my original height, I walked to my tent. I pulled off my boots and pulled back the covers of my cot.

Sitting down on the edge of my bed, I looked at the flaps of the tent that led to the outside. They were closed, but they fluttered in the breeze, sending a coolness through the enclosed area.

Ever since I had knew of the mountain...chills had been running up my spine, sending shivers through me. I glanced warily at the door. "D—Don't..." I whispered, my lips pushing together, sticking. I wet them with my tongue.

I lowered my body down onto the bed, my hands gripping the sheets. _It's your imagination, Ella. Stop scaring yourself. Go to bed. Sleep. Sleep..._

My eyes were heavy, and they started to close, despite my fears. _It's all right. There are men guarding the perimeter. Sleep. Sleep…sleep…_

I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I sat up, my heart beating so fast I thought it would break my skin and dance across the floor. Shallow pants came from my chest, and I was whimpering. I couldn't remember what had scared me so badly, and I looked around. From the darkness around me, it was in the middle of the night.<p>

I sighed shakily, placing my head between my knees, taking deep breaths. The only thing I could remember was a sword...and then it was gone again. I lay back down, still trembling. I knew I wasn't going to sleep like this, so I rose, and pulled on my boots. I strapped my sword to me and tucked my dagger into my shoe.

Ambling out of the tent, I looked up at the sky. It was starry and bright. Stars...were so far away. Did they ever get lonely? Separated from the rest of the universe? Cut off from everything that they could have known?

A sigh escaped my lips.

"You sound light of heart, Ella." The tone was sarcastic, but cheerful at the same time. When I turned, I saw Legolas standing behind me. He, too, was armed. "You could not sleep?"

I shook my head. "A—And you?"

"I slept for a spell, but then..." He shrugged ever so slightly. "I am worried about Aragorn."

I looked at him quickly, surprised by the sudden change of topic. "W—Why do you s—say that? I—I mean, he c—can handle h—himself, right?"

"I know. It is...strange, however. He seems quieter than usual...like something is worrying him," he mused, glancing up at the sparkling heavens. "It is like he knows that something, I don't know what, though, but he has a sense that he'll have to come to terms with something." Legolas sighed heavily, just as I had a few minutes ago.

"I—I'm sure whatever it is...he—he'll be f—fine," I murmured, rocking back and forth on the heels of my feet. I reached down, took his hand. I gave it a quick squeeze, smiling up at him.

"Thank you, Ella."

"Elf! Lass!"

Could he _never_ call us by our real names? I had a name!

"Gimli. What is it?" Legolas asked, letting go of my hand. "What goes on?"

"It's Aragorn. He's packing to go."

"G—Go? Go where?!" I gasped. "He c—can't! Not without u—us!"

"Exactly," Gimli said, grinning.

It didn't take long for Aragorn to pass by. We were already waiting for him at the edge of the camp, and when Gimli saw the Ranger, he stood. "And just where do you think you're off to?"

"Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli," Aragorn chided in his soft voice.

Gimli just hummed lightly, and I folded my arms across my chest as Legolas walked up on the other side of Aragorn, holding the reins of Arod.

He smiled his familiar smirk. "Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?"

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you, laddie!"

I smiled, nodding my head to show him there was no way he was going without us behind him. When he smiled, I grinned again, and tried to mount Celfled. She was prancing around happily, as if she had just had a carrot or a very good sleep.

"Celfled! Girl!" I muttered to her, but she didn't stop. "Celfled!" I said again, a little sharper this time.

She stopped immediately, a look of annoyance in her eyes. When she was finally still, I mounted her, patting her on the back. "Sorry, girl. But this is important." I nodded to Aragorn, and he led us to the Dimholt.

"Lord Aragorn!" I heard, before the mist shrouded the camps from view.

* * *

><p>We spent the night travelling up the mountain. The next morning was cloudy and grey, and no sign of the sun appeared. Just after dawn, it grew cold and I shivered, my breath coming out in white puffs.<p>

The mountain pass was barren, but it was not a shock. Some nubby bushes lined the rocky path that we travelled on, and the faces of white rock rose high into the clouds, so high that I couldn't see the top. It was rather desolate.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli whispered.

"One that is cursed," Legolas replied. "Long ago, the men of the mountain swore an oath to the King of Gondor. To come to his aid. To fight. But when the time came...when Gondor's need was dire...they fled. Vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them...never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge.

"Who shall call them from the Grey Twilight...the Forgotten People? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North shall he come...need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead..."

What he recited made chills creep up my arms, and I looked over at Aragorn. He seemed rather disturbed, and what disturbed Aragorn would always be bad for us. I pursed my lips.

Finally, we came to the entrance of a tunnel, lined by trees. As I looked up, a few leaves fell from the branches of the trees. One caught in my hair, and I plucked it out. The wind picked up, and I shivered again. Celfled seemed uneasy, and I slid off her, patting her head gently.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away," Gimli whispered.

The square entrance to the tunnel had symbols engraved in the grey, weathered stone. It was unfamiliar, and I didn't know what they said. Legolas quickly translated.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead...and the dead keep it," he said, his eyes quickly scanning the rough symbols. "The way is shut."

As his voice faded away, a rush of air blew through the path, and the horses, spooked, reared and screamed, turning away and galloping down the way we came. They disappeared, even as we yelled their names.

I turned to Aragorn, waiting for orders—should we go back, wait?

Aragorn turned on his heel, a determined look on his face and a hand on the hilt of his sword. "I do not fear death!" He walked through the entrance, as more wind blew, but not as hard as the previous.

Legolas, without any hesitation, followed his friend into the Paths of the Dead. When he disappeared into the darkness, Gimli gave a shout. "Well, this is unheard of! An Elf will go underground, while a Dwarf dare not...oh, I'd never hear the end of it!" He ran after his friends, and I stood there awkwardly.

I didn't know what to do. I could venture into a tomb with three well armed fighters, or stay out here...alone... I stepped forward, looking behind me, then went into the darkness. The tunnel only went in one direction, and I found my companions quickly.

Mist crept up my legs, curling around me and I swatted it away, a tingling sensation running up my spine. The mist was too animated for my comfort, and I glanced at my comrades to see if they felt the same way.

Gimli was trying to blow the mist away, and Legolas and Aragorn looked uneasy, but they kept moving.

Legolas was looking around the tunnels, his eyes wondrous.

"What is it? What do you see?" Gimli whispered. Even though his initial voice was quiet, it echoed in the passageway, and I felt the vibrations of his voice bounce off the walls and slip into my ears.

"I see shapes of men…and of horses," Legolas murmured. "Pale banners like shred of cloud. Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following." He stopped suddenly, looking around. "They have been summoned!" He placed a hand on the small of my back, pushing me forward and out of the mist.

As we turned the corner, the mist turned into prying hands, clawing their way up my body. I whimpered a little, trying to push them away, but my hands just passed right through them—they were intangible.

When I took a step forward, something crumbled and crunched under my feet, the crack splitting the cold silence. Aragorn heard it, and he looked down at his feet; moments later, his head snapped up, his expression revolted. "Do not look down."

I froze, trying not to move. What could it possibly…I looked. "Oh, god." I rushed forward, bile rising in my throat as I moved over the skulls littered all over the floor.

The tunnel melted into a large space, over an abyss, dark and dank. As I looked up, a tall building rose high into the air, but it was old and crumbling into ruin. We all huddled together, and I looked around, trying to find something, someone that would aid our journey.

"_Who enters my domain_?"

We all turned, as a man, green, pale and rotting materialized a few feet behind us. He wore tattered robes and a tall crown. A majestic looking sword rested on his hip. He was obviously of higher standing.

"One who would have your allegiance," Aragorn whispered.

"_The dead do not suffer the living to pass_," the ghost snarled, his pale eyes narrowing.

"You _will_ suffer me!" Aragorn replied, and I looked at him. The undead against the living... I didn't have a good feeling about this, and it only worsened as the ghost king started to laugh.

Tall, green buildings started to form, and a large army of ghost soldiers appeared all around us. We were completely closed in, with no way out, except over the abyss.

"_The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. The way is shut. Now you must die._" The ghost king stepped forwards, his lips pulled back to reveal blackened, broken teeth. His eyes wandered over to me and he leered with no shame, his eyes sweeping my body. I moved closer to Legolas, whose face looked like he could kill.

The Elf strung his bow and loosed it, but it just went through the skull of the king and clattered away on the floor.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath!" Aragorn said, squaring his shoulders and raising his sword.

"_None but the King of Gondor may command me!_" the king roared, swinging his sword over his head to attack Aragorn. I knew death was inevitable—Legolas' arrows could not pierce him, but the ghost looked like he was certainly capable of killing us.

Aragorn parried the blow, and metal hit metal.

I flinched. "What..." My voice echoed among the rocks, and I quickly closed my mouth. In fact, now that I looked closer, Aragorn's sword _was_ different. It was longer and more broad. The handle seemed to be silver, and the blade wasn't as scratched as his old one.

"_That line was broken!_" the ghost king croaked, and coughed as Aragorn reached out to clasp him around his throat.

"It has been remade," the former Ranger said very quietly. He pushed the ghost king back, stepping away with a little bit of a swagger. He raised his chin. "Fight for us...and regain your honour. What say you?" He started to walk through the ghost army, but I stayed where I was.

"Ah, you're wasting your time, Aragorn. They had no honour in life, and they have none now in death," Gimli growled, sick amusement in his tone. I noticed his leather-clad fingers tightening around his axe.

"I am Isildur's heir! Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled!" Aragorn yelled. He spun around challenging the ghost army. "What say you?! You have my word! Fight, and I will release you from this living death!"

As the ghost army started to disappear, he screamed even louder. "What say you?!"

We were alone now, and a pricking feeling ran down my spine. I took a step backwards, as the ground began to shake. I wobbled uncertainly and looked up, my eyes widening. "Oh, my god…"

The walls of stone cracked open, and skulls, cracked and yellow with age started to spill from every direction. Soon we were up to our knees, wading through the bone. Aragorn cried, "Out! Legolas, run!"

I looked around desperately, and found a small opening in the cave, big enough for us to slip through. "There!" I pushed away the skulls, and when I was free, I was the first to get out into the bright afternoon sun.

I collapsed onto my side in the dead yellow grass, panting heavily. "I—I…oh, god…" I raised my head, watching large black ships sail down a river.

I heard a sigh of defeat from beside me, and saw Aragorn fall to his knees, his head hung. Legolas put a hand on his shoulder, and I patted his hand soothingly. We had failed. Gondor was lost.

A rumbling came from behind us, and we all turned. The ghost king emerged from the caves, his face set. A tense moment passed between the living and the dead until he spoke. _"We fight."_


	26. Chapter 26

Ooh...I'm sorry, everyone! I know it's been almost three weeks since I updated...I apologize, things have been hectic. I will try and update more often. On the bright side, I'm eating dried mango!

Ravenclaw Slytherin: Thanks! Here's the update, enjoy!

Gwilwillith: Thank you!

12345EmoUnicorn12345: ...I can't answer that, unless you want a spoiler. :)

lotrjesusfreak: The dead were cool, huh?

heavenslilgal420: Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!

hawtphoenix: Phoenixes are my favorite mythical creature. :) Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Enjoy!

Astraea Concord: I really do try my best...I'm trying to work on description...it's hard, but I hope you like it!

Guest: Good! I had an awesome holiday...as for the New Year, I've been swamped with college and university applications, and I just finished my exams...ugh...well, how's yours? Enjoy!

animechick247: I thought the dead were soooooo cool! I hated the spider. Small spiders freak me out. If I saw one as big as that, I'd probably faint. I'm glad you can see the change in her. I was wondering if it was too small, but it probably isn't! Enjoy the chapter!

CrimsonHeart77: I'm so glad you like it! I work really hard on it! Well, this chapter was an exception. But I do my best to update each week, usually on Tuesdays.

YugiohObsessed: I used to watch YuGiOh! all the time...IT'S TIME TO DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DUEL! *sighs* Enjoy!

ChelseaDagger14: Aw, thanks! I'm really glad you like her! I have a previous story that should never see the light of day...the Sue is overwhelming. And Frodo and Sam are sweet! I don't understand why people ignore them! I am so glad you like my writing! Please stay tuned for more chapters!

Moviegirl46: Thanks! :) I'm glad you like it! I was worrying that Ella would turn out to be a Sue, but from the feedback I've gotten, it seems like she's a crowd pleaser. Thanks for the review, please keep reading!

Secret Moon Princess: Ooh, Legolas POVs are hard for me to do. As much as I would like to be, I am not an elf, and I have no freakin' idea what runs through their heads. I am terrified about making him OOC. Anyways, I'm glad you liked the chapter! I am working on the battles, and they're hard! It's one thing to act a battle, quite another to write it...*sighs* And thanks! I actually hate ending stories. It's like saying goodbye to a friend...excuse me, I'm going to go cry now...enjoy!

Lauren Stargazer: Oh, really?! I'm so glad! I hope you follow it to the very end! Enjoy!

icequeen: Good! Hope you like the chapter!

Ortholeine: I know! I get that a lot. Sometimes I change tenses. I really like to write in the present tense, but the past is nice too...but I'm glad you like it! It pleases me to know people are reading! Enjoy!

MysticRoseDrop: Owl City? I think he's kind of cute...but I'm not a huge fan. Try the LOTR soundtrack! Haha, enjoy!

Cat: Thanks! This is the next chapter! XD Enjoy!

Astraea Concord: That's perfectly fine with me! I love that! I am so, so happy! I think she looks fantastic. Thanks for taking the time to do it!

trollalala: It's cool! I've been rather busy myself lately, so I understand. I'm glad you took time to sit down and read my story, though! I'm very flattered :)

Moves of a dreamer: Here it is, enjoy!

mizuokami: Thanks, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>"How are you planning to do this?" Gimli grumbled, leaning upon his axe. "There are four of us against hundreds of them."<p>

The ghost king's lip curled. _"Do not doubt the strength of my army."_ His pale green eyes narrowed, darting unsettlingly around our tiny group. _"We said we will fight. But we do expect you to hold up your end of the bargain."_ When his gaze rested on me, he asked, "_Why does the woman travel with you?_"

I didn't look at him. He had officially made me uncomfortable. I pulled at the grass at my feet. "I…I—I…"

"Ella is the same as us. A warrior who has trained extensively to get where she is today," Aragorn said. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth. I shot him a grateful smile, letting go of the grass.

"We should prepare ourselves," Legolas said quietly, nodding towards the river. "They are almost there." He stood, letting his fingers run down his bow. He raised his chin, and narrowed his eyes in the direction of the river.

Aragorn, Gimli and I stood up, holding our weapons at our sides. As the boats passed in front of us, Aragorn called out to them. "You may go no further."

I saw the boson of the black ships stand and cross to the edge of the boat. He was short and squat, and had long black hair tied in a ponytail. His crew also stopped their work to stare at us.

"You will not enter Gondor," Aragorn continued, but he was only met with laughter. I glanced at him to see how he would react, but he remained calm. I had to give him credit for that.

The bosun laughed mockingly, and his crews joined in. "Who are you to deny us passage?"

"Legolas, Aragorn murmured to our Elf companion. "Fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear."

Legolas pulled an arrow out from his quiver, notching it into his silvery bow. He took his aim. Gimli, who was standing next to him, said, "Mind your aim." He knocked the end of Legolas' bow with his axe, just as Legolas loosed his arrow.

The arrow veered off course, striking the mercenary beside the bosun straight in the heart. He gave a cry of pain and surprise and fell to the deck of the ship, dead. His fellow pirates were silent.

Legolas glared down at Gimli, his grey eyes furious.

"Oh!" Gimli gasped, bringing his gloved hand to his mouth. "Um…that's it! Right! We warned you! Prepare to be boarded!"

It was an empty threat, and the mercenaries knew it. They laughed once more, and they steered their boats towards the shore.

I pressed my lips together, stepping towards Legolas.

"Boarded?! By you and whose army?"

"This army," Aragorn whispered, and the ghost army charged, right through us. The feeling of them passing through me was strange. It was like being jumping into a lake of icy water, then climbing out into the warm summer sun, then back into the lake again.

The ghost army floated across the green water and they dispatched the mercenaries quickly. When they were finished, the ghost king nodded to us from across the boats. He sailed it over to the shore, and we all climbed aboard.

Aragorn took his place at the head of the boat, grasping the steering wheel with confidence. "The wind's at our back. We should be at Gondor in no time." As he turned the wheel, I sat down on the deck of the boat.

Legolas sat down across from me, his face grim. "I fear that we will not reach Gondor in time to save the city. What Pippin saw in the Palantir…I have a feeling that it will come true."

I hated to admit it, but I also felt the same way. I dragged my fingers across the rough wood of the deck, picking at loose splinters, pulling them up from the floor. "I—I d—don't know. You d—don't know…until i—it is finished."

"You're right," Legolas said. "Don't do that. You will get splinters." He stayed my fingers, his pale palm resting lightly on my tanned hands.

I looked down at his hand, then up at him. Then I slowly, unsurely inched my thumb over his hand, pushing down lightly. I'd seen lovers and couples do it Bree. I didn't know what it would mean to an Elf. I glanced up at him.

He was staring down at my thumb. His lips were slightly parted, and he frowned.

I felt my face turn very hot, and I tried to pull away, embarrassed. "I—I—I'm s—sorry. I—I d—didn't…I—I…" Just as my hand broke contact, he grabbed my wrist, pulling me back.

"Ella. Don't worry." He touched his opposite hand to my forehead. It lingered there for a while. He trailed his fingers down to my cheek, cupping it gently. The tips of his fingers were calloused from pulling the string back on his bow. "You are trembling."

"I—I—I…I'm fine…I mean…um…" I frowned, looking up to the pale blue sky. He was right. I was shaking. "I'm s—sorry."

"Why are you apologizing," he said. It was not a question. "Do not apologize for something that is not harmful to others." His hand was still resting on my face, and I became very aware of Gimli watching us closely. I whipped around, trying to give the Dwarf a smile, but my heart was beating fast.

The Dwarf was grinning, and I saw Legolas glaring at him out of the corner of my eye. "Um...G—Gimli? A—Are y—you all r—right?"

"Oh, I'm fine, lass. Just makin' sure you two're...battle ready," he snickered. He winked at me and Legolas and strolled over to Aragorn.

Legolas stood up suddenly, pulling me up with him. "Gimli is right. We need to prepare ourselves. This will not be easy." He walked over to the other end of the boat, stroking his bow thoughtfully. I saw him stretch his bow, with no arrow, aiming at an invisible target.

I saw Gimli sharpening his axe on a rock, so I decided to follow their lead. I lightly ran my finger down my blade, and when the pad of my finger slit open, I knew it was still sharp. I started to swing it, practicing on my own Orc.

As I twirled and spun, I felt the boat change direction. My stomach lurched, and I sat down quickly on the deck of the ship. I still wasn't used to traveling by boat, and I felt nauseous. I remembered the method Legolas had shown me, and breathed deeply, taking slow sips of water from a pail.

"Gondor nears," I heard Aragorn yell, and I turned my head. Indeed, a large white citadel rose tall and majestic above us. It would have been beautiful, but there was smoke pouring from buildings, and cries of battle echoing from the grounds. "This is the hour..."

I stood, using the rail of the boat for support. My legs shook, but I didn't think it was from the boat's rocking. I knew I had to get my courage up, but I didn't want to look at the citadel. All manner of creatures and beings would be there. Men from the East, Orcs, Wraiths and others...

I pressed my lips together, straightening my back. I could do this. I would do this. I will do this. I unwrapped my hair, then pulled it back again in a tight braid. I pinned it up into a braided bun.

We were getting closer to Gondor now. I could hear the screams of women and children, and even men. If men were afraid...then it must be terrible.

I glanced at Aragorn. "D—Do you h—heard th—that? They..." I swallowed a lump in my throat. "They a—are...dying." The last word came out a whisper, barely audible over the waves lapping at the sides of the boat.

"They will be all right. We have an army. And the Rohirrim are there as well. We have this well in hand, Ella. Do not fret." He put a hand on my arm, feeling me shake. "Ella. Calm down."

I nodded. "We—we're r—really g—going t—to do this?"

Aragorn cast a slight smile at me. "Ella. You have come so far. I have no doubt that you will be able to handle this. We have handled worse, I take it. Besides, we have the aid of the ghost army." He gestured to the boats following behind us. "I have no intention of falling to Mordor today."

Crouching behind the rail of the ship was not exactly my idea of fun. But Aragorn had said it was the best idea, and we were still alive after taking his orders for almost a year, so I followed without question.

I heard the Orcs before I saw them. "Late as usual, pirate scum! There's knifework here that needs doin'! Come on, ya sea rats! Get off your ships."

Aragorn jumped over the rail of the boat, and Legolas, Gimli and I followed suit. I landed neatly on my feet, slightly surprised at the clean execution of my jump. I straightened up, rolling my shoulders.

As we walked towards the Orc army, they stepped back, utterly surprised. As Aragorn and I raised our swords, Gimli yelled, "There's plenty for the both of us! May the best dwarf win!"

We charged, the ghost army backing us up. They raced ahead of us, slaying the Orcs as they ran. I cut down my fair share of Orcs, running towards the citadel. I could see Rohirrim and Orcs battling to the death.

But what intrigued me the most was the large, four legged shapes in the distance. They had long noses and large ears. I could not tell from this distance, but they seemed to stand at least one hundred feet tall.

"Wh—what _are_ those?" I yelled, pointing to the distance.

Gimli pulled his axe out of an Orc's skull, spraying blood across his face. "Ella! Those are Mûmakil! They are creatures of the east! The men of the east are using them to storm the citadel. I have heard it takes at least fifty men to bring them down."  
>An Orc was sneaking up behind Aragorn. I sprinted towards him, grabbed its shoulder and plunged my sword into its back. As it shrieked and fell, I did a quick Mûmakil count. There were six, and I did the math. That was...three hundred men to take them all down.<p>

Goodness.

I threw a punch at an Orc, but he grabbed my arm and twisted it, bringing me down to the ground with a cry. Fortunately, I had two hands, so I snatched the dagger attached to his hip and plunged it into his neck. Black blood spurted everywhere, and I was off and running before he hit the dirt.

The fields were quite dusty. I was sweating, so the dust stuck to my neck and forehead. I tried to wipe it off, but it just streaked across my forehead and cheeks. I jumped over a dead Orc, jumping on the first enemy I saw.

I knocked him down, pushing my sword to his throat. Then I stopped, my eyes widening. He was young, my age or even younger. He was dark-skinned and his eyes and hair were stark black. His face was filled with fear. He pleaded with me in a strange language. Even though we were from two separate places in the world, what we felt was the same. We were both human.

I shook my head, knowing that I couldn't kill him. I released him, standing up. "I—I will let y—you live. B—But do n—not come after me." I stared at him, trying to get my point across.

He nodded, and gave me a quick bow. He spoke to me then, his accent smooth and sleek. "Thank you. I am in your debt, my lady." He rolled his _r_'s and trilled his _t_'s. It was rather enchanting.

I knew I would be considered a traitor for letting him go. But what was right and what was expected were two different things. And I knew I had done the right thing. A horseman rushed past me, making me jump and remember where I was. I had shown too much mercy. But it wasn't a bad thing.

Or maybe it was. I didn't know.

"Merry!" The cry was terrible and frantic. It sounded high-pitched and...feminine? Oh, lord, it was Éowyn. I spun around on the spot, looking over the dusty fields for the corn-silk hair and the tall frame. I couldn't find her, and I panicked. It sounded like she was in pain.

Something grabbed my arm, and I screamed loudly. "Oh, god!" I spun around, my hand on my sword, but my attacker grabbed my wrist.

"Ella! What are you doing?!" Aragorn yelled. "You are just standing there! You're going to get yourself killed. Look alive!" He let go of my hand and ran off, slaying Orcs as he went.

Right then. Look alive, and stay alive. I went through the motions of battle, but my mind was elsewhere. I was looking for Éowyn and Merry. Éowyn shouldn't even be here! I knew how her uncle felt about women in battle...

The pain that suddenly blasted through my chest knocked me down to the ground. I couldn't breathe, and I realized that the wind had been knocked out of me. The bones under my breast ached, and I wheezed, unable to regain my breath.

The orc stepped over me, pinning me down by my chest with his steel-toed boot, as Gimli had trapped Gríma so many weeks ago. "Little girl, little girl," he purred, pushing harder on my chest.

I felt the air escape my lungs, stealing my words away. My mouth moved soundlessly, and I grasped for my sword, lying a few feet away. "I...I..." My stomach lurched,

"Girls don't belong in battle. Is Rohan so desperate for soldiers that they pluck women from their homes to fight? Maybe we should teach them a lesson..." He squatted down, producing a short but wicked knife. "Where should I start first..." He licked the blade, then brought it down my forearm.

I winced. The pain was searing, and I struggled not to cry. I felt warm blood trail down my skin.

He trailed the knife along my jawline, and I knew what he planned to do. Once he was finished, I wouldn't have a face.

* * *

><p>I realize that this is a short chapter, so I wanted to add something here! I thought I'd put some facts down about Ella: The Ella Files. These are some facts about Ella, form the first draft to the story you're reading now. Enjoy:<p>

1. She was supposed to have red hair. I figured that red hair would be too bold and attention-grabbing for a person of her character, so it was changed to black.

2. The song "Falling" by the Korean pianist Yiruma inspired the character for Ella.

3. The names Zoe, Alma, Estel, and Vanesse were considered before I decided on Ella - they sounded too majestic for a simple girl from Bree.

4. She was supposed to have a scene with Galadriel, in which she looked into the mirror and saw her former self. This was moved to chapter 24. I thought that it would be too soon and Ella would freak out. So I moved it back quite a bit...

Well, yeah! Four things y'all didn't know about Ella! Hope you liked it!

-PaintingWithFire


	27. Chapter 27

Hi, guys! I don't really have much to say, except this:

I got a review saying that I have WAY too many responses to reviews, and I realized they were right. So I will only reply to anonymous reviews in AN's and PM the rest. But please, please, please continue to review. It really makes my day! 3

Thegoldenlock: Don't worry about it! As for her relationship, I don't do spoilers, so you'll have to read more! Seoul! I'm so jealous...argh...

Blue: I'LL DO WHAT I WANT. Haha, just kidding. But read on and I think you'll be surprised...

* * *

><p>The Orc examined my face, grinning viciously. "Such a pretty mouth. It's a shame I'll have to cut it <em>wide open<em>."

I couldn't...breathe...I coughed, and tried to twist away from him. "You..." I let out a slight breath of air, ending the last of my air supply. "Please..."

"Let's start right here," he murmured in my ear. He smelled rotten and I felt like throwing up. He turned my face to the right, digging the point of the knife into the skin under my ear.

I squeezed my eyes shut, tears starting to form. The knife dragged from my ear, a few inches down my face. I gasped with pain, and then – it was gone.

I opened my eyes, and saw the young warrior wrestling the Orc to the ground. He showed no mercy whatsoever and cut the Orc open from the throat to the navel. He turned to me, panting heavily. "My lady. Are you all right?"

Shaking my head, I realized that the battle was dying down. In the distance, a group of ghosts took down a Mûmakil. "I—I'm fine. Th—thank you." I tried to stand up, but my chest ached terribly. I hissed and settled for sitting on the ground instead. The young warrior was running across the field, making his escape.

"Ella!" I saw Legolas running across the field towards me, and immediately, a small smile crept over my face. He came to a stop beside me and helped me up. "Can you breathe?

"I—I'm fine," I mumbled, although my chest and face hurt terribly. I raised my hands above my head. It helped a little, but not by much. I walked around in circles, trying to breathe normally again.

I was so busy walking around, I walked right into the middle of the ghost army. They were cold, giving me the shock of my lifetime. "Oh!" I squeaked, scurrying through until I found Aragorn and Gimli standing together in front of the army. "S—Sorry!"

The Ghost King glared at me for a moment, his rotting teeth bared. Then he turned to Aragorn, his look turning even more scalding. "_Release us_."

"Bad idea! Very handy in a tight spot, these lads," Gimli muttered, poking Aragorn in the side with a leather-clad finger. "Despite the fact they're dead."

The ghosts gave him looks that could kill. "_You gave us your word!_"

Aragorn gave a slight nod. "I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace."

The Ghost King smiled, tilting his head back to the sky. An unnatural wind blew through the silent battlefield, and the ghosts were blown away like wisps of smoke. I shivered slightly, looking to Aragorn.

Aragorn just raised his chin, looking very majestic in the dim light. I heard footsteps, and saw Gandalf bow low to Aragorn, who shook his head, but smiled.

The light feet of Legolas stepped over the bodies and blood, coming to my side. "Ella. Are you hurt?"

I shook my head, glancing to Aragorn and Gandalf. They had started to help Éomer and the rest of the Rohirrim pick among the dead bodies. I stepped over the dead, doing my part to aid them.

I found nothing. Many died. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement. I whipped around, but it was just an injured horse struggling to get up. I rushed over to it, and before I could get my hands under its torso, I saw what it lay on top of.

I fell back onto my hands, my breath trapped in my throat, my eyes wide. "Oh...my..._Aragorn_!"

Footsteps could be heard, but as if they were echoing through a stone corridor. I could only look onto the face of Théoden King. Cold. Emotionless. Dead.

The horse gave a final shudder and lay still just as Aragorn reached my side. He looked down at the king, his expression one of disbelief. He remained silent as he helped me up, moving me out of the way. He removed the horse from Théoden's body, and I noticed that part of his leg and stomach was torn away. I could see right down to the bones, and organs were spilling out everywhere.

I had been in all of three battles, but I could confidently say that it was the most horrible thing that I'd ever seen. I resisted the urge to empty out the contents of my own stomach onto the dusty battlefield, but it was too much. I retched onto the ground, the back of my throat tickling and my arms trembling. I couldn't bring myself to stand up, wipe the bile from my mouth and continue. It was terrible. How did warriors manage to do this? How could one slay another and move on like nothing had happened at all...

Then I realized, it was what I had been doing for almost a year. The simple task Strider had asked me to do had turned me into something cold...unforgiving. I felt someone's hands slip under my arms, pulling me up.

My legs trembled, but I allowed them to steady me, and I realized that my face was wet. I was crying, without a sound. Tears run under my chin and streaked my neck, making the skin itchy. My eyes were open, but I could not see, yet the image of Théoden's mangled body lingered.

I shuddered, inhaling the smell of blood and sweat from the battle. I clutched the hand that gripped my arm, feeling the callous on each fingertip. Otherwise it was smooth and cold—Legolas.

I felt myself slide down Legolas, down to the ground. Just before I could hit the floor, he stopped me, whispering, "Ella. Ella, are you all right?" When I didn't reply, I felt him slip an arm around my waist. "Ella. You are hurt. Your arm...your cheek...we must tend to it quickly."

Blinking slowly, my eyes found their way down to my arm. The left was fine, but the right was soaked in blood, and I immediately became aware of the throbbing pain. I whimpered slightly, but otherwise made no sound. I stumbled, suddenly feeling faint.

I didn't notice that we were walking through the battle field until the smell of blood and dirt faded away and the smoke of fire reached my nostrils, making my eyes water. A door opened, and I felt someone sit me down on a stool? A chair? I didn't know.

Something cold touched my arm, and I flinched. Then there was a sharp pinch, and Legolas' hands fluttered over my skin. I cried out in pain, trying to push his hands away, but he held fast.

I could feel the thread pulling my skin together. It was pinching me, searing me like a burn. It hurt, and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I'd experienced pain worse than this, but I was feeling vulnerable at the moment. It took a while, but the pain stopped after a while, and I flexed my arm experimentally. Then I had the courage to look down, register the black threads in my arm. He had stitched me up before I bled too much. I looked up at the Elf, whose eyes were sad and filled with regret.

"I will not apologize. It was necessary." He touched my arm, his hands tracing over the bumpy, but neat stitching.

"That's...b—better, I think." I lifted up my arm, and the blood rushed to it. I put my arm down quickly, and glanced at Legolas. "Th—Thank you, Legolas. F—for t—taking care of me." I placed my good hand on his arm, looking a lot bolder than I felt. "Th—thank you."

Legolas smiled back, his eyes turning into half-moons and his grin stretching from ear to ear. He leaned forward, his face bright and exuberant. Curling his hand around my head, he pulled me towards him, pushing his lips gently against mine.

I closed my eyes, the feeling sending tingles from my feet right up to the hairs on my head. I gave a tiny shiver, opening my eyes. I was met with dark grey. Pulling away, I smiled once more.

"Ella. I am glad I found you in that garden," he murmured, pushing my hair away from my face. He looped a curl around his finger, twisting it.

I pushed my hand to his own, giving him a tiny smile. His hair was nicer than mine. Golden and long. It was prettier than any girl's I'd ever seen. I reached out, touched the strands. My moonstone locket untangled from my shirt and fell forward.

Legolas frowned. "What is that?" he asked. "It is pretty." He traced the moonstone, examining its beauty. The pale perfection glistened in the late, dying sun.

"Th—this was the g—gift to me...from the L—Lady of L—Light. Sh—she gave me this l—locket. It is s—set with m—moonstone. D—do you know wh—what a m—moonstone h—has been said t—to do?"

He shook his head.

"It...it offers p—protection to the one wh—who carries it..." I whispered.

"Ella, why are you telling me this?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"J—Just listen. Please." When he nodded, I continued. "B—But I can g—give up the p—protection. And...I—I did." I fumbled with the locket, my fingers shaking. Either I was insane, or I was, oh, insane. But I'd come this far, so I might as well finish.

"Are you mad? Why would you do that?! How—I mean—oh, god, you need this protection! Who could you have possibly given it to?" he said, standing up. He paced back and forth, desperation very present in his eyes. When I didn't answer, he closed his eyes. "Ella. Tell me."

I shook my head ever so slightly, my eyes starting to water, but I didn't know why. My throat tightened and my lips trembled. Snapping open the locket, I held it up so he could see the strand of hair.

"What is that?" Legolas whispered. He took the hair from the moonstone locket, twisting it between his fingers. Then he held up the rest of his hair and laid the strand against it. I knew it would be a perfect match. He was quiet for so long, I feared he had died. When he spoke, I jumped.

"Ella. Why." I knew it wasn't a question.

Tears spilled over, and I sniffled. I pushed the tears off my cheeks, taking the locket back and slamming it shut. "I—I don't k—know," I whispered, pushing the locket tightly into my palm. I didn't want to put it back on now. "I just...I—I didn't know wh—what I—I was thinking. I—It...I was stupid. I—I'm sorry." I stood up quickly, whirling around.

I didn't hear him come after me as I walked away, tears flowing freely without any shame. When I got outside, I broke into a full sprint, the locket clutched in my hand. As I reached the edge of the citadel, I looked out to the East, watching the mountain in the Dark Land rumble ominously. Then I took the locket and flung it over the edge as far as I could.


	28. Chapter 28

Hi, guys! So...what's up. Ugh, I have nothing to say, except enjoy this chapter!

Guest: Here it is, enjoy!

Poison Princess: Yeah, well she can be pretty irrational sometimes...have you ever been scared and done something stupid? Welcome to Ella's world...haha...I'm glad you like it so much!

Astraea Concord: Awww, don't feel bad. I just like to thank people :) And it was pretty stupid on her part, but there ya go. And there will be more scenes with them. :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next morning was very awkward. I passed Legolas in the hall. He tried to meet my eyes, but I pretended to be very interested in a scar on my finger. Instead of sitting with everyone else at breakfast, I stole away to the stables with two rolls and a peach.<p>

I stroked the fuzzy surface of the peach in thought, breathing in the familiar smell of horse and hay. It was one of the few things that reminded me of home. I found Celfled in a stall in the back. A groom told me that she'd run back to the camp at Dunharrow, after the sprits of the dead chased her away from the Paths of the Dead.

When Celfled saw me, she stretched out her neck so I could pat her. She made a contented sound as soon as my hand made contact with her pelt. I started to comb through her mane with my fingers, weaving a tiny braid into the rough hair. "Hey, girl." I finished the first braid and separated three new sections of hair. "I missed you."

She didn't reply, of course, but instead blinked at me with those liquidly brown eyes. Butting my hand lightly with her nose, she started to sniff at my pockets, looking for a carrot or some oats.

"Sorry, girl. I don't have anything for you," I murmured. It seemed like I didn't have anything for anyone lately. Especially Legolas. I suddenly regretted throwing the locket. I'd probably never get it back now, especially if some peddler or crow had picked it up.

I stayed in that stall for about half an hour, then I said goodbye to the mare and slowly ambled out of the stall, my eyes searching over the great white city. The towers stretched up as high as I could see, and I folded my arms across my chest, admiring the beauty. This was more than I'd ever thought I'd see. I'd always assumed that I would stay in Bree for my entire life, never straying past the border of the Shire. This would be something I could tell my family, my children, their children.

For a moment, my mind settled on Father. I'd only known him for about seven years, and then he was gone. Regret took over, and my eyebrows pinched together. I should have asked where he came from, what his life was like when he was little. I'd taken him for granted, and then, he just wasn't there anymore. Like a candle, extinguished by the wind. Now you see it, now you don't.

I pushed my lips tightly together, as the sky grew lighter, and the sun rose above my head. It was warm and pleasant outside, but gooseflesh lingered on my skin. I shivered slightly, and decided to go back in before I caught my death.

I hurried back up to the main citadel, my stomach grumbling. The small handful of food I'd grabbed had satisfied me for a while, but now I was growing hungry. When I reached the citadel, I quickly opened the door, letting myself in.

"Ella."

I nearly jumped out of my skin, the sudden voice startling me. I turned around and saw Aragorn, Gimli, Éomer, Gandalf and...Legolas all congregated together. They looked worried, and Gandalf had a blank look in his eye.

"What—"

Aragorn, who had said my name, placed a finger on his lips, nodding to Gandalf. "Hush, Ella." He motioned for me to join them, and I perched on a marble step next to Gimli, until he lit up his pipe and a cloud of smoke settled in the air.

I held back a cough (I didn't want to be rude) and stood beside Éomer, the sister-son of the King of Rohan. Gandalf was motionless, he didn't blink. It was a slightly creepy sight, just watching him. It was like he was one of those puppets in the streets of Bree in the summer. Traders used to come in from distant lands, and one of the most popular attractions were the puppet shows. I had enjoyed them immensely, but there was nothing cheerful about this.

We all stood still, watching Gandalf for some indication of life or presence. It seemed like an eternity and a half before he shuddered into motion once more. His eyes seemed to clear, and he sighed half-heartedly. "Frodo has passed beyond my sight." He ambled across the hall, his face lined with worry and sorrow. "The darkness is deepening."

Aragorn, who had turned to look out the window, spoke. "If Sauron had the Ring we would know it—"

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the Walls of Mordor, the enemy is regrouping."

Gimli took his pipe out of his mouth and roared, "Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom," Gandalf said, shaking his head slightly.

Horror rushed through me. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and I could barely handle one hundred. And the timid hobbit was to evade ten thousand?

Gimli stuck his pipe back in his mouth, pondering the Wizard's words as Gandalf whispered, "I've sent him to his death." When he turned around, his bright blue eyes were sparkling with tears.

"No. There is still hope for Frodo," Aragorn reassured him, placing a hand on Gandalf's arm. "He needs...time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli demanded, as he took his pipe out of his mouth.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gates."

Gimli choked on the smoke of his pipe and I squeaked with horror. Was he _crazy_?

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," Éomer pointed out. He looked exactly how I felt.

"Not for ourselves. But...we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us," Aragorn suggested. "Keep him blind to all else that moves."

Legolas' eyes widened as he realized what Aragorn was talking about. A slow smile spread onto his face. "A diversion!"

Aragorn nodded.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success..." Gimli nodded, blowing a smoke ring towards the ceiling, mulling it over in his mind. "Well...what are we waiting for?

I shot him a smile, but Gandalf frowned. "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait."

Aragorn just smiled, as if he knew something that we didn't. "Oh, but I think he will."

* * *

><p>"Ella."<p>

The voice startled me out of my thoughts—well, I wasn't really thinking. There was nothing running through my brain, no thought process whatsoever. I sat in the Houses of Healing, resting after having the bandages on my arm changed.

I turned around in my chair, feeling apprehensive. "Legolas." It was a miracle that I was able to push out that word without stuttering. I remembered the incident with locket, and I felt embarrassed. My neck felt naked without the rub of the chain on my skin.

"May I sit with you?"

I nodded, patting the chair beside me. He sat down and we stayed there in silence. Then I heard the clink of metal, and I looked over at him. There was a kind look on his face, and I dropped my gaze to his opened palm.

My moonstone locket. In his hand, unscratched and as pure as the day I had received it. I reached up, took it from him and fumbled with clasp, managing to open it. I fastened it around my neck, and looked up at him. "I'm s—sorry. For...the o—other day. The w—way I reacted to you...i—it wasn't fair."

He smiled serenely, in the way no one could imitate. I noticed that most Elves could do that. Look calm and happy, disguise their emotions in a way Men could not. I was like an open book. "It is all right. I...do not think that the way I spoke was what I meant to say, as well."

The side of my mouth quirked up, trying to smile. "I—I guess it w—was a misunderstanding." This was my way of asking to forget and move on. He understood and conveyed his understanding by giving me a quick kiss on the forehead, pouring everything that was unsaid into that simple gesture.

When he pulled away, I spread my lips into a wide smile, a genuine one, something I had not been able to produce for almost a year. I wanted to return the kiss (in a different place) but there were people watching, so I controlled myself and changed the subject. "Um...d—do you want to...go d—down to the st—stables?"

"Yes." Other than that, he did not speak at all. He was silent when we reached the stables. Except for the horses, there was no one else there. I wondered if the horses ever got lonely. I saw Celfled in her stall, and she pushed out her head, but I did not go to her, instead, turning to the Elf beside me. "L—Legolas. When A—Aragorn said Sauron w—would t—take the b—bait...what d—did he m—mean? Wh—what even happened?"

Legolas didn't reply for a moment, and even looked like he never wanted to speak again. When he did, it was slow, so quiet I had to lean forward to hear him. "Aragorn...he tried to taunt...Sauron..." His lips twisted around the name, but he continued. "And Sauron retaliated...with Arwen...she is...she is dead."

My lips trembled, and I shook my head. "What...what happened?"

"I don't know. But...the Evenstar pendant shattered, and that was all Aragorn had left of Lady Arwen...he is numb. I have not heard him speak since it happened. His body is here, but his mind is not. It hurts me to see him like this."

Legolas was opening up to me. I knew this was slightly out of his comfort zone, especially because he seemed so calm all the time. I didn't know what would comfort him and what would set him off. I wasn't exactly an expert on making people feel better.

I settled for putting my hand on his upper arm, but he still wouldn't look at me.

"I mean, he is an old friend of mine. And I have never seen him as happy as he is when he is with Arwen." He finally looked up at me, his crystalline eyes mesmerizing. "It scares me. And I feel like I am being selfish for the reason it scares me."

I blinked up at him, trying to understand how he felt. "W—Why does it s—scare you?" Feeling a little brave, I rubbed my hand on his arm, tilting my head to the side.

He just frowned. "It is...terrible. I am a selfish person. It i s not right for me to think of myself when Aragorn is in pain." Legolas started to go, but I grabbed his hand, my fingers wrapping around his wrist. I looked so tiny compared to him.

"Tell me," I whispered.

Legolas looked down at me, then down at my hand on his pale wristbone. I started to pull away, but he drew me to him, placing his hands on my shoulders. "I am scared...because I do not want to lose you the way he lost her."

I blinked.

He closed his eyes. "I cannot. I will not." His eyes still shut, he reached out, his calloused fingertips stroking my cheek, grazing over my forehead. "The first time I saw you...I thought you were...different." When he felt my eyebrows come together, he corrected himself. "Different, you are not like the others. You were not cocky, or strong or even smiling. You were fragile, small, with a fresh...beauty. Like a baby bird."

My heart stopped mid-beat.

"At first, I thought you were dead. You were so pale and still, lying there in the garden. I nearly cried and I did not know why. Then I spoke, you opened your eyes. It took me a while to realize it. But I know, after months of fighting by your side and learning about you. Ella, I love you."

My eyes widened, and I took a step back. I gave a short exhale, not exactly sure how to react. Thoughts were racing through my head so quickly I was surprised my head didn't explode. He loved me? Did I love him, or was it merely a little girl attraction? If I did love him, what would happen? And if I didn't... I knew I cared for him. Love like a brother...or romantic love? And then a terrible thought hit me. If I loved him...would I lose him? Would his own fear become a reality? And for a moment, I was scared to love him. I was scared to love him. I...love him.

Tracks of salt started running down my face, and I let out a choked sob, pulling him towards me, embracing him tightly. I didn't know why I was crying. It seemed so cliché, like the love stories I'd heard in books and tales. But I couldn't help myself. "I love you," I whispered. I buried my face into his neck. He smelled like pine and fresh air. It was a smell you could get lost in, let your imagination roam free.

I felt his hand caress my hair. His skin ran over the curls, and Legolas pressed a kiss to my lips, catching me off guard. I raised my hands to his chest, my hands curling into fists, as I tried to stop the tears.

When I pulled away from him, I looked up at the Elf, whose eyes were a dark grey. They had changed colour, almost eerily quickly. When I had last looked at his face, they were a blue-grey, the colour of the last of the clouds dissipating after a storm.

He was smiling at me. The kindness and love in his smile was overwhelming. I touched his cheek gently. "I—I think w—we n—need to prepare. N—No matter what h—has happened, the O—Orcs of M—M—Mordor w—will not s—stop for us."

"Well said, Ella. And you are right. We should prepare." He brushed my hair with his lips, turned and walked away.

When he left, I heard an indignant whinny. It came from Celfled, whose head was poking out of the stall. I walked over to her, gave her a pat on the head. She was looking at me with liquid brown eyes. If I didn't know better, she was giving me a very knowing look.

I eyed her. "Oh, shut up."


	29. Chapter 29

Hi. I'm sad. Want to know why I'm sad? This is the final battle. THE final battle. Y'know. I almost don't want to post it, because that mean we're drawing near to the end of the movie-verse...SOB. So...here we are...but don't worry...a few more chapters to go!

xxz0eyxx: LOL, good, I'm glad! I'm happy you liked it!

Thegoldenlock: You'll just have to wait and see... :)

* * *

><p>I pulled my chainmail shirt over my head, bouncing on my feet. I was nervous. Actually, I was more than nervous. Anxiety attacks came rather often for me, and this was definite cause for losing my nerve. But I knew I couldn't, as I'd made a promise almost a year ago.<p>

To Frodo.

And this way the best way we could help him. I tightened my sword around my waist, and last, but not least, I picked up my dagger that Aragorn had given me so many months ago. I gently pressed the tip into my forefinger finger, not hard enough to draw blood of course, but enough to cause discomfort. When it grew painful, I released myself. I thought I didn't have enough pressure on my hand, but there was a small bead of blood welling up on the tip of my finger.

I stuck my finger into my mouth, almost relishing the tangy, coppery taste of my own blood. It was salty-sweet. I bent down and tucked my dagger into my right boot, being careful not to injure myself even further.

I rubbed my finger against my thumb. "All right," I murmured to myself, taking a deep breath. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>We were preparing to go. What remained of the citizens of Gondor waited for us at the city's front gates. The women and children were holding pure white flowers. As horses and warriors assembled, I noticed that Celfled was wearing battle armour, something that unnerved me. I had already seen her go into battle once against the Urûks, but she had come out with a few scratches, nothing more. If she needed battle armour, who knows what we were up against?<p>

When Celfled pushed her head into my neck, I reached up absent-mindedly and patted her nose. She could sense my fear. "I'm fine," I whispered to her, but she didn't move, as if she knew I was lying.

I ducked out from under her head, staring into her dark, intelligent eyes. "I'm fine," I repeated, smiling at her. I didn't know if it was more for me than for her. When I turned around, I caught someone's eyes. It was a little boy, who was clutching onto his mother's skirt. He held out his hand—a single, long stemmed flower lay across his palm.

I reached down and took it from him. He shied away from me as soon as we made contact. I locked eyes with his mother, who gave me a glance. She couldn't have been much older than I. Her face was fearful, as if she was trying to say, "Don't go."

But I had to.

I wove the white flower into my bun, securing it with a pin. It wasn't an elaborate hairdo. It was a simple bun, with one braid pinned into the twist. It was connected to my scalp, by other pieces of hair. Legolas had helped me with the braid. I didn't let anyone touch my hair, not even my mother, but letting him touch my hair seemed...normal, almost.

Before I turned back to Celfled, I nodded at the mother. She raised her hand over her head, passing it across her forehead in a gesture of farewell. Then she took her son's hand, and pulled him through the crowd. I swore I saw tears running down her face.

I put my foot into the strap of the saddle, pushing myself up onto my loyal companion. Her face was covered with an ornate metal plate, but I gave her a scratch on the nose as I always did.

There was no official call to arms, no battle cry. Slowly but surely, soldiers began moving off through the gate of Gondor. I guided Celfled around the warriors both on foot and on horseback, trying to find my friends. I caught sight of Gandalf, dressed as always in pure white robes. I noticed that the hem was tattered and grey. "Gandalf!"

He turned, his face wiped clean of emotion. "Child." He stretched out his hand, motioned for me to come closer. When I reached him, he leaned into me, put his lips near my ear. "Ella. I don't have much time for this, so I will make it quick. I looked into the Palantir. I did not touch it, but I saw...I saw you. You were covered in blood..." Gandalf squeezed my arm. "Be careful."

Well, there's cold comfort.

I remained motionless atop Celfled, my hands gripped her reins so tightly she tossed her head in discomfort. _Blood_. Whose blood? My blood? Someone else's? And what had happened that I was covered in it? I looked down at my hands, calloused, scabby, but clean. I had spilled blood before, and Gandalf knew it, but what had he seen that made him uneasy? There had to be something more than what he had told me. There was something he _hadn't_ told me.

"Lady Ella." A hand was laid on my arm, and I jumped. Éomer quickly withdrew his hand, his expression the same as always—grim, worried. "I apologize. We need to go. And Legolas has been searching you out. I suggest you find him, before he goes insane." Despite the current circumstances, he shot me a knowing look.

My face burned hotter than the longest day of summer. "Um...th—thank you?" Trying to avoid further embarrassment, I averted my gaze, stretching my neck and looking for said Elf.

I moved Celfled through the crowd of soldiers, looking for the familiar blonde head of Legolas. I found him (next to Aragorn, of course) and guided my horse over to them. Gimli sat on the back of Arod, looking determined. I snuck a look at Aragorn, who was staring blankly at...well, nothing. I noticed that the Evenstar pendant was indeed absent.

Legolas exchanged a worried glance with me, and I whispered, "Aragorn."

He jumped, visibly startled. This only worried me more, and I gave him a sympathetic look. "I—It's time. We must go."

Aragorn looked down at his silver chest plate. It bore a white tree, with seven stars scattered across the chest. "It is." His voice was hoarse, not the authoritative purr I had come to know in the past year. He pushed his way to the front of the crowd, and Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin and Éomer followed.

Of course, Aragorn was at the head of the procession as we followed the path to Mordor. As the darkened horizon grew closer, my anxiety grew. The rumble of Mount Doom made my legs shake. I locked them around Celfled, ignoring her indignant _hmph_. I hoped that they didn't tremble anymore.

The mountain was closer, and I could feel the dense layer of smoke settle into my lungs. It would be hard to keep going in a battle if these were the conditions; I'd rather it be raining like at Helm's Deep. I had gone from a simple peasant girl to an experienced warrior. I let go of the reins for a while, twisting my hands in my lap. Celfled sensed my absence, but continued to walk forwards, unaided.

Soon, what they called the Black Gate came into view. I had never seen it, not even in drawings, but I had heard things...terrible things. I had heard the citizens of Minas Tirith speak about the Black Gate. Only a few people had come back unscathed, or even alive at all, and it was so long ago, not even the dust from their bones remained.

Our tiny army assembled in front of the Black Gate. I could see no sign of Frodo or Sam, although I didn't expect to. I was disappointed, though. I _wanted_ to see them. I stared at the Black Gate, pressing my lips into a thin line.

"Where are they?" Pippin whispered.

Gandalf nodded to Aragorn, and Legolas. Aragorn, Gandalf, Éomer and I spurred our horses on, galloping towards the Black Gate. We stopped about twenty feet before it. Legolas was visibly uneasy. I shifted Celfled over to him, reached out, took his hand.

He looked like he was about to cry, but I knew he wouldn't. I rubbed my thumb over his pale flesh.

A groan made me jump, but it was not from a person. It came from the Black Gate, and I saw the doors start to open. They opened just a little, only enough for one person to slip through at a time. A black figure emerged. For a moment, it was a strange shape, but then I realized it was someone cloaked on top of a black horse.

When it got close enough for me to examine all its features, I recoiled. The horse was normal enough...but, ugh, the figure...it was tall, with an oddly shaped head. It wore a spiked helmet that covered its eyes. Greyish-pink skin clashed horribly with blackened teeth.

I wanted to throw up. If this is what Frodo and Sam had to face in Mordor...I quickly pushed the thought out of my head and released Legolas's hand. I did not want to show any signs of weakness in front of this monster. It wouldn't help at all.

The creature grinned. "My master, Sauron the Great bids thee welcome."

We were all silent. His voice was terrifying, deep and guttural.

"Is there anyone in this rout with the authority to treat with me?" it asked.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed," Gandalf said, narrowing his eyes.

The creature bared its teeth. Whether it was out of offense or to jeer at the White Wizard, I did not know.

"Tell your master this. The armies of Mordor are to disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

The creature snickered. "Ah, Old Greybeard! I have a token I was bidden to show thee." He reached into the pocket of his cloak, and pulled out a silvery garment. Once it was presented in front of us, I nearly fainted.

Frodo's Mithril shirt.

My lips parted, and I made no sound, I couldn't move, not even breathe. He was dead. They had his shirt. And that meant they had got him. The journey of the Ring had failed. We should have stayed with him. It was our fault. We could have protected him. Why didn't I go? I promised to protect him!

The creature tossed the shirt to Gandalf, who caught it, a look of distress on his face. As Pippin cried out, "Frodo!" I leaned forward and resting my forehead on Celfled's neck, I gave a low, keening cry.

"Silence!" Gandalf commanded, but I could hear the pain in his voice.

"No!" Merry moaned.

"Silence!"

I raised my head, tears freely flowing now. I didn't care. I wanted him to know what he'd done. I leaned forward, a sudden urge to kill him right then and there overtaking me.

The creature cocked his head, giving a grin. "The Halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would have thought one so small could suffer so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did."

It rolled its head, looking at me. "The girl."

"What?" Legolas snarled.

"The girl looks familiar to me," it said, moving its horse forward. "Those eyes...I know those eyes. His mouth was gagged, hands bound, but the eyes never lie. His eyes begged for death. Death did come. Eventually, we killed him. We were going to turn him into an Orc. We were merciful. Not all Elves can withstand that kind of torture and mutilation."

A creeping feeling started to work its way into my body, and my lip trembled. "W—W—What d—d—do y—you mean?"

It croaked out a laugh. "Joseph Finwe was not a simple Man, girl. He was an Elf, escaped from the devices of Mordor. His name was not even Joseph. Lothuiel Finwe escaped our clutches. But we found him, and we killed him. He was your father, wasn't he." It was not a question. "That's all you are. A half-breed bastard."

It seemed to smirk. "Who did you think sent those Wraiths after you? We wanted you _gone_. But...our purpose to wipe out the line of Finwe seems to have failed."

My heart was beating so fast I feared that I would pass out. I couldn't look at anyone, not out of shame, but disbelief. _Half-breed bastard._ Those words shouldn't be getting to me like they were, but they ate at me.

Movement from the corner of my eye. I managed to lift my head to see Aragorn trot forwards on his horse.

The creature barked out a laugh. "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken Elvish blade—"

Aragorn swept out his sword and swung, beheading the creature in one stroke. As its head rolled, Gimli muttered, "Well, I guess that concludes negotiations."

"I do not believe it! I will not!" Argorn hissed, his bright blue eyes wide. The old Aragorn was back, with a fire in his belly. He was ready to fight.

The gates started to creak once more. As they opened, a battalion of Orcs marched from the lands of Mordor. The light of fire from the Eye of Sauron shone behind them.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Legolas narrowed his eyes, practically daring them to come closer. Aragorn stared at the advancing army, not moving.

"Aragorn," I whispered.

Aragorn didn't do anything. His hand remained on his sword, and he looked down his nose at the army.

"_Aragorn_!" I shrieked, and that got his attention.

"Pull back! Pull back!" he yelled, drawing his horse back. He waved for us to follow, which we did without question. I heard the _boom, boom, boom_ of Orcs marching towards us.

When we reached the crowd of soldiers, I slid off Celfled, looking her in the eye. She studied me in that intelligent way of hers. I stroked her nose, leaning my forehead against the warm, short hairs of her head. "You've been great, Celfled. I don't know anyway to thank you. But it's too late. I—I don't think I'll be coming back, girl." I kissed her nose. "Go on. Get." I slapped her rump, but she didn't move.

The look on her face was equivalent to the confusion of a child.

"Go on," I said, not wanting to look at her now. "You're only going to get hurt. Go on. _Get_."

Celfled sent me a look of resentment, then turned and trotted away, her head low.

I stared after her, tears brimming in my eyes. It was for her own good...wasn't it? I gripped my upper left arm, so hard that I knew it would bruise. I shook my head to clear my head, but instead my thoughts turned to my father.

An Elf. My father was an Elf? There was something that nagged at me in the back of my mind. A creature from Mordor that had killed my friends told me this. Why should I believe it?

The army was growing closer. Death was growing closer. I was going to die. I know I am going to die. My life was short, but at least it did not go unlived. I felt a pang of regret, though. Not getting married or having babies. Not growing old with my husband. There was a lot I was going to miss. But then again, I'd had the experience of a lifetime.

I looked over at Legolas, whose face was set, grim. But when he looked at me, his features softened. He reached out his hand, and I took it. I noticed in one hand he held his bow. In one hand was a symbol of love, the other a symbol of war.

I squeezed his hand. I looked into his eyes, which were a dark brown. Battle ready. I noticed that whenever he was determined.

"You will be fine. I believe in you, Ella," he murmured, smoothing my hair away from my face. Tears threatened to spill over when he pressed a kiss to my forehead, but I swallowed, forcing them back. I would not cry.


	30. Chapter 30

Hi, there! I'm sorry the chapter is later than usual...I went out for my friend's birthday! There was cake. I like cake. So, enjoy the chapter!

XxKicking Your AxX: We'll see...won't we. Hehehe...

jerilyn: Oh, really?! I'm so happy! That is the best compliment I could ask for! :)

danastar: Thanks! I hope you like the chapter!

PoisonPrincess: That made me laugh, haha! And I love how people are starting to figure it out now, but you seem to have used your detective skills! Well done! And don't worry about it! I've read the books too many times to count...but I did like the name Finwe...glad you liked it!

xxz0eyxx: Haha, good! Variety is the spice of life!

Blur: Don't you just love surprises?

reika88: Okay, now we have a problem. You see, I'm not sure if you're trolling or not, and I can't tell. But if you are serious, I'm a little annoyed. See, you either couldn't be bothered to sign in (if you had an account) so I could address this privately. "Pathetic"? I don't think it's pathetic. I do my very best on this story, and to be honest, that really hurt my feelings. I know I'm not the best writer in the world, and I'm not doing this for money or fame. I'm not sure if you would say this to my face, but you can sit behind a computer screen and type it out. Real brave of you. So keep reading. Or don't. But I know I'm better than "pathetic".

* * *

><p>The Orcs were surrounding us, marching in that strange fashion they did, slightly hunched and waddling. They bared their teeth at us, and I did my best not to flinch, although it did unnerve me.<p>

I exchanged a glance with another soldier, who looked exactly how I felt.

When Aragorn raised his voice to the soliders, I couldn't turn away from him. In his shining armour and velvet cape, he looked like...a king. So majestic. He was ready to defend everything he loved. Fight for Frodo. Fight for Middle Earth. Fight for Arwen.

"Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan! My brothers! I see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me! A day may come...when the courage of Men fails! When we forsake our friends and break all bonds! But it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shield when the age of Men comes crashing down! _But it is not this day!_ This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth...I bide you stand! Men of the West!"

I nodded, very impressed by that speech. I felt a little glimmer of hope, mixed in with a whole lot of fear. I was suddenly reminded of the bread my mother used to bake. I would watch her, and after adding copious amounts of flour, she would mix in a few pinches of salt. The salt would disappear into the whiteness of the flour as she mixed. No matter how hard you looked, you would never be able to find all the salt again.

I was shaken out of my nostalgia when Gimli came to stand beside us. He looked up at Legolas. Rather gruffly, he said, "I'd never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf."

Legolas grinned. "How about side by side with a friend?"

Gimli blinked, surprised, but then his thick lips spread into a smile. "Aye. I could do that." Then he stiffened, and pointed.

I followed his gloved finger and saw Aragorn, his sword dropped to his side. He was walking forward, as if in a trance, his head angled ever so slightly to the side. I stepped forward slightly. The army was only fifty feet away. If he went any further, they would certainly take it as a sign of aggression.

Well, there would be aggression...but I wasn't ready for it. Nope, not one bit.

Suddenly, Aragorn turned slowly. His face was calm and serene, but his eyes were sad. I saw them sparkling with unshed tears. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gandalf pass his hand over his head.

The Ranger smiled. "For Frodo." Then he turned, charging forwards, sword held high.

I heard two very familiar yells, and saw Merry and Pippin rush forward, running as fast as their little legs could take them.

I nodded, determined and drew my sword. I sprinted after them, hearing the yells and the rush of wind as soldiers passed me. I passed Merry and Pippin, who had at least a twenty foot head start on me. But they kept running, determined to avenge their friend.

We collided with the army of Mordor, and I immediately lock eyes with an Orc. Before he could react, I slashed out at his stomach, killing him instantly. The effort left my wounded arm tingling, but I tried to ignore the pain, knowing I'd experience a lot worse if I focused on an old wound.

A screech assaulted my eardrums, and I looked up, my heart dropping with fear. The Wraiths were back, circling on winged beasts. They surveyed the battle scene, and one started to descend, heading straight for...Gandalf!

My body acted before my mind did. I started to push through the crowd, shoving Men and Orcs alike out of my way. "Gandalf!" I screamed. He was so far away. I could see him clearly, a splatter of white across a silver and black canvas.

Something soft, almost like fur, brushed against my cheek. I tried to swat it away, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. The Wraith was close, so close. It was ten feet above Gandalf, when something large, brown and winged attacked it.

When the shape was still long enough for me to take a look at it, I realized that it was an eagle. I couldn't tell how big it was from my spot on the ground, but the wings looked to span about ten feet.

"The Eagles!" I heard Pippin cry. "The Eagles are coming!"

Other eagles started to fly in, seemingly from nowhere. They tackled the Wraiths and their beasts in midair, screeching and flapping their wings menacingly. I was glad they were on our side.

I turned back to the battle, ducking just in time as an Orc swung at me. I felt the rush of air as his axe barely missed my head. I threw myself at him and wrestled him to the ground. I shoved my sword into his chest, and I got up, not even bothering to check if I had actually finished him off.

I wasn't looking where I was going, and ran into something solid and muscular. I fell backwards onto my bottom, and heard a loud roar. I flinched, and felt someone grasp me under the arms and pull me up.

"Ella!"

It was Aragorn, who pushed me behind him. "Ella, go. Run. I will take care of this." I looked over his shoulder and saw a large, grey troll, with a chain around its neck, but no Orc at the other end. Either he had become so aggravated that he killed his master—or they had set him free to destroy us.

I started forward, but Aragorn pushed me back. "Ella, do as I say!"

I nodded. "B—Be careful." I whirled around and smacked right into Gimli. Well, not really. I actually tripped over him as he finished mauling an Orc. "Oh, sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, lass!" Then he gave a roar and hurtled off into the throng of Men and Orcs. I could still hear him, although I couldn't see him. Every once in a while, an Orc would fall, and I'd hear Gimli's cry of victory.

I followed the Dwarf, taking care of anything that had remained in his destructive path. If an Orc even twitched, I would immediately dispatch it further, to make sure that he was gone for good.

Soon, I was side by side with Legolas, who was battling fiercely with his silver knives. The look on his face was terrifying, and when he spun, I nearly caught the blade in my face. In fact, when I touched my hand to my cheek, it came away red.

The Elf did not stop to apologize, nor did he even acknowledge that I was there. The cut was starting to sting, but that was the least of my worries at the moment. A cut cheek I could deal with. A knife in the back, I could not.

Another roar from the troll. I instinctively flinched again, and my head automatically turned towards the sound. I no longer saw Aragorn fighting the troll. My lips formed his name, but no sound came out.

Suddenly, time seemed to stop. I heard the Wraiths shriek, and I cast my eyes up to the sky to see them wheel around and head for Mount Doom.

The pressure caught me off guard, and I moved quickly. I turned and dispatched the Orc that had plunged its knife into my shoulder. I did not gasp, and although the pain was there, it was very faint, almost like a scraped knee or a paper cut. "Legolas! I do not see Aragorn!"

He looked in the general direction Aragorn had run off in. His eyes widened. "Ella, we need to move. Now."

The knife still lodged in my shoulder, I followed him through the crowd, pushing past men to get to the Ranger. Something slit my side, whether an accidental nick from a friend or a blow from an enemy, I did not know.

I could see Aragorn now, and he was lying flat on his back on the ground. He held a long dagger and was driving it towards the troll's foot.

A staggering pain was smote across my forehead, and I gasped. Immediately, blood started dripping down my forehead and into my eyes. They burned. But still, I pushed forward. Aragorn.

I heard the troll roar in pain. I strained to see above the moving heads. They reminded me of the apples we used to bob for at festivals in Bree. Bob…bob…I could see him now. He was on his stomach, and the troll had knocked him over. He shook his head, disoriented—I lost sight of him again.

Legolas was taller than me, however, and I heard him yell, "_Aragorn!_"

Almost there….so dizzy…keep going, Ella, keep…

The pain in my shoulder became abrupt, and I sank to my knees, swaying a little. I felt like I was going to be sick. No! Get up! I pushed up onto one knee. Have to keep…Aragorn…

Legolas…

The ground rumbled. Was I dead? Was I hallucinating? There it was again!

I was definitely not imagining it. I saw the troll push aside the Orcs and make a break for edge of the battlefield. I turned to the sound, my eyes struggling to register. The mountain….Mount Doom…

A fountain of fire exploded from the top. A few miles away, the Eye of Sauron shrieked and started to tremble. It started to hiss and whine, and I could hear it all the way over here. Then it burst, shattering into thousands of little pieces.

I could hear Merry in the din, screaming in joy. "_Frodo! Frodo!_"

The Orcs were now fleeing, trying to get as far away from Mordor as possible. Their master had been defeated. My friend Frodo had beaten him. The ground started to collapse, but moved around the army of Men. The ground crumbled under the Orcs' feet, sending them to the void beneath. The Gates of Mordor were destroyed.

I smiled so widely, I thought my lips would rip apart. I was too stunned to say anything, and even if I could, words would not be able to describe what I was feeling. The blood pouring from my arm, side and head—none of it mattered. The only thing that mattered was Frodo. He had—

Another explosion from the mountain, louder and more earth shattering this time. Liquid fire poured from its depths and a Wraith, which had maybe gone back to save its master or find the Ring, was crushed under a flying rock.

I fell back onto my bottom, utterly devastated. He was dead. The battle was won. But what was it worth if Frodo was not alive? I pushed a hand to my forehead. The blood was starting to clot.

Gravel crunched behind me, then someone kneeled down beside me. "Ella."

Legolas.

I looked up at him, flinching as my shoulder twisted. "I…Legolas…he's….he's gone. Isn't he?"

Legolas pushed a hand against my wounded shoulder, trying to staunch the blood. Did I pull the knife out? Or did he? When? I didn't remember. "Ella. Let us go."

He was avoiding the question. A flare of anger burst up inside me. "Legolas! H—He's gone! Isn't he?!"

The Elf's blue eyes met my own, and I saw my answer inside them.

My eyebrows met, and I gave a shuddering breath. "W—We…we should have f—followed them. It's…I—I should have made Aragorn follow them! I—It's our fault! All our fault…we could have…"

"Ella, do not strain yourself. You are going to lose more blood." He was pressing harder on my wound now, almost painfully. "We must leave."

I swooned a little, feeling bile rise in my throat. Oh…I was going to vomit. I tried to swallow, but my throat was so dry. I realized now how tired and sore I was. I starting to stand up, and I felt Legolas guide me.

My legs wobbled. Dead. He's dead. Dead and gone. Like my father. My dead father.

"_That's all you are. A half breed bastard."_

The next thing I knew, the ground was rushing up to meet me.


	31. Chapter 31

Hi! Sorry for the late post! I've been up to my eyeballs in homework. :( So if anyone is an expert on Philosophy, now is the time to message! ^_^

Thegoldenlock: Thank you! And 2NE1 is my favorite band! Eh eh eh eh eh eh 2NE1! :D

Astraea Concord: Oh! Well, I wish you luck on your movie! I hope it turns out okay! And if, when you're reading, you catch a mistake or something doesn't make sense, please let me know! :)

xxz0eyxx: I'LL DO WHAT I WANT! Just kidding. :) Hope you like the newest chapter.

* * *

><p>The bright light assaulted my eyes as I slowly opened them. Immediately I tried to push myself up onto my elbows, and gasped as a burning pain ripped through my shoulder. I dropped onto my back, and gave another yelp of surprise as my stomach twinged, though not as badly as my shoulder.<p>

When I recovered from the initial pain, I took a moment to observe my surroundings. I was in a spacious white room, in a soft bed. Flowers were spilling in from the open windows. Assuming from the golden light, it was either early morning or late afternoon. I couldn't tell.

Was I dead? This seemed like an all right place to end up after dying. The last thing I remembered was hitting the ground. I would have liked to see Legolas' face before dying…but if I had died, why was I still in pain? Any god should know better than that.

Trying to ignore the persistent pain in my shoulder, I sat up slowly this time, looking around. My throat burned with thirst. I looked over and saw a cup and a water pitcher sitting on a table. I grabbed it with my good arm and poured myself some water.

It slid down my throat almost roughly, but the cool liquid quenched the burning. I took two more cups of water before putting it down. I ran my tongue over my lips.

I curled my toes, feeling the bones pop.

Where was Legolas? I looked over the room, but I couldn't find him. Did he survive? I think he did. Now I'm not so sure. I had to find out. I gathered up all my strength, and slipped out of bed.

I padded across the room to the door and slowly turned the knob. I took a deep breath and flung it open. I didn't expect to see Legolas leaning against the wall, eyes closed. I nearly fell over with shock, but snapped back into it just in time.

I started to close the door, but his eyes flashed open. I stared right at him, not blinking. We didn't say anything for a moment, but then I swayed, and I was in his arms faster than lightning. "I'm all right," I whispered.

"Why are you up?"

"B—Because I was l—looking for you."

He scooped me up and carried me back into the room, placing me gently on the bed. "I am here, Ella." Legolas leaned down and brushed a hair from my face. "Sleep...sleep, melamin."

Melamin. What did it mean? Aragorn had told me once, but the memory was in the back of my head, someplace where you barely remember a dream. Sometimes I liked to think that the Fellowship was a dream, but then I looked at my scars and my calloused hands, and knew it was real. My friends were real. Legolas was real.

I reached up for him, touched his face. "D—Don't leave. Please."

"I will never leave you." He pressed a kiss to my lips. Like always, it was sweet, chaste. Nothing more. For once, I'd like him to sweep me off my feet and kiss me so deeply, my earth would shatter—

I blushed, both pleased and horrified for thinking these thoughts.

Legolas's lips were quirked up in a smile, but I knew he could not read minds. If Gandalf had been in the room, I would have been mortified. "Go to sleep, Ella. I will be waiting for you...right here when you wake up."

I blinked, feeling my eyelids grow heavy. "L—Legolas. W—What happened to...Frodo..." The name was a whisper.

His hand, stroking my skin, stilled for just a second.

I never heard his response, for I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke again, it was night time, and a candle was burning steadily on my bedside table. Legolas was sitting in the armchair across from my bed, reading a book. When he looked up and saw me awake, he closed it. "How are you faring, Ella?"<p>

"W—Well, thank you," I replied, although we both knew that was a lie. I sat up, and surveyed him. He didn't look tired, but he'd obviously been awake since I'd fallen asleep. "D—Do you sleep at all?"

He smiled. "Sometimes, yes." He left me to wonder what that meant. "There was food brought for you."

I glanced at the plate of fruits and bread on the table, but my appetite was nonexistent. I didn't even make a sound of acknowledgment. I closed my eyes again, giving a long sigh. I was still rather sore, but I wanted an answer to my earlier question. "L—Legolas."

He looked up at me.

"W—What happened t—to F—Frodo?"

Legolas sighed. "He is here."

"I—Is...he alive?" I whispered, leaning forward. I had never forgotten about the little Hobbit. There were times when he wasn't my top priority (like the battle of Helm's Deep) but he held a special place in my heart.

Legolas nodded. "He is sleeping. He is hurt very badly. His finger is...gone. His Ring finger."

My eyes widened. "I—I must see him." I pushed back the blankets, and Legolas was at my side, his face concerned.

"Ella! You must rest! You are still very weak."

I shook my head. "T—Take me to Frodo."

When he looked at me with those grey-blue eyes, I bit my lip. I knew he was worried, but I was more occupied with Frodo than I was with my own bumps and bruises. "Please," I whispered.

I smoothed the hair back from Frodo's face, feeling his hot skin. "W—Will he be all right?" I asked, looking up at Gandalf.

He shook his head. "I cannot say. He has been through so much..."

I picked up Frodo's bandaged hand, being very careful. His own hand twitched a little, but he made no other movements. "Frodo...I—Is...is his h—hand really..." I bit my lip. "I—Is it g—gone?"

Gandalf nodded. "The creature Gollum...bit his finger off. He was trying to get to the Ring."

"Gollum?"

"A creature...who was not so different from a Hobbit once. He had the Ring for over five hundred years...it twisted him and changed him. It possessed him."

"H—How did the R—Ring come to be in his possession?"

"Do you know the tale of Isildur?"

I glanced around for Aragorn, but he was not in the room. Only Legolas, Gandalf and I were in the room. "A—Aragorn's ancestor?"

"When he was killed, he dropped the Ring into a river. Many years later, Gollum picked it up, and took it deep into the Misty Mountains." Gandalf sighed sadly, looking at the tiny Hobbit laying in his bed.

"If you remember, Ella, you heard Gollum at the water's edge. Do you recall?" Legolas asked.

I frowned a little. Then I remembered. We had just left Lórien, and I was filling up my water skin. I had screamed rather loudly, in fact. "Yes," I said quietly, stroking Frodo's hand with my thumb. "I—I...I—I remember."

I remember everything.

I leaned down and kissed Frodo's forehead. His breathing was shallow. His lip was split, and his face bruised. I knew under those bandages, his finger was gone. All for a little piece of gold.

I felt sick all of a sudden. My head spun, and my vision blurred. "I need...water..." Legolas' arms slipped under mine, lifting me up. "I..." I closed my eyes. "I..." I lost consciousness, feeling myself slip under.

I woke up, with light filling my eyes. I groaned and lifted a hand to my head. "Oh..." I felt nauseous once more, but there was no immediate danger of me throwing up. I sat up, and my stomach clenched. I braced myself, but then realized I was just hungry. I climbed out of bed, and pulled on a robe. I walked outside of the room, and looked down the hall.

It was empty, and I shivered slightly. I picked a direction (right) and walked that way, trying to see if I could find my companions...or at least another person. I turned down another corridor and slammed right into Aragorn. He caught me by the arms before I could fall, but my entire body throbbed painfully from the impact.

"My apologies, Ella," he whispered, searching my face with those impassive blue eyes. "I did not see you." He looked down at my feet, warmed by slippers and robed state. "Should you really be—"

"I—I was b—bored..."

Aragorn tipped his head back and laughed, but it was hollow. Empty, and we both knew it. When he focused on me again, I gave him a tiny smile, but he did not return it. "Maybe I could be of some company?"

"A—All right..." I mumbled. "W—Well...I—I didn't r—really know wh—where I was g—going..." I smiled weakly.

"Library?"

I nodded, and we strolled down the corridor. When Aragorn offered me his arm, I stare down at it. What would Legolas think, if he saw us? But we were friends...that was it. But was he trying to replace Arwen with me?

I realized then that Aragorn was looking slightly uncomfortable, and I hooked my arm through his swiftly, although a bright red blush rushed up my cheeks. "I—I d—didn't you l—liked to r—read..."

"I love to immerse myself in the pages of a good book," Aragorn smiled.

A few minutes later, we sat in the comfortable library of the citadel. We did not speak, just turned the old, stained pages of the books that surrounded us on ceiling-high shelves. The pages crinkled underneath my fingertips, and I smiled. It had been a while since I had read a good book.

This one was about a maiden whose own mother was so jealous of her beauty, she sent a man to hunt her down and bring back her heart. When the girl escaped the man, she took refuge with seven dwarves. Gimli had entered the library and looked over my shoulder at the pictures of the dwarves. He snorted and lit up his pipe.

I had grown bored of the books, and redirected myself back to my bedroom. A bowl of warm water and a cloth was waiting for me, and I wet my hair and wiped down my body. I made two braids on the sides of my head and pinned them into a bun at the back of my head. I opened a trunk at the end of the bed and found a green frock, which was a little loose, but it would have to do.

When I closed the door to my room, I was surprised to find Sam walking down the hall way. He had a nasty lump on his head, and was limping a little, but he was alive.

"Sam!" I cried, rushing over to him. I crouched down and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him flinch away. "S—Sam, y—you're a—all r—right!"

"More or less, Ella..." he groaned. "Ah...you're hurting m'back..."

"S—Sorry..." I let go of him, and looked up at that bruise on his head. It looked like it would heal all right, but I could practically see it throbbing. "Oh..."

"Oh, s'all right, Ella." Sam brushed back his hair and smiled at me. "You're all right! I'm glad. Personally, I didn't think..." He broke off and twiddled his thumbs nervously.

I smiled wryly. "I—I'd be alive? N—No chance of that..." I put a hand on his shoulder. "A—Are you...really all right?"

Sam's lips trembled, but he held his composure rather well. I didn't expect him to break down, but it had seemed very likely. "I—I'm all right. Thank you. I've tried to visit Mister Frodo, but...he ain't wakin' up, Ella."

I sighed, and bowed my head. From what I'd been told, Frodo had been back for a few days. I had seen him, but he was seemingly in a deep sleep.

Suddenly, Merry and Pippin blew past me, yelling their heads off. I blinked in confusion, until Aragorn rounded the corner, slightly out of breath. He bowed to Sam and me. "We have received news from Gandalf. Frodo is waking up!"


	32. Chapter 32

First off, I'd like to apologize. It's been over a month since I've updated, and I am so sorry. I know you all like this story and it wasn't fair of me to make you all wait. I've just been so busy, and it's been hard to update. Family issues mixed in don't help either...

So once again, I offer my deepest apologies, and even if you unfavorite this story, I totally understand, because I've been horrible at posting...but if you choose to keep reading, I hope you enjoy!

Lala: Thanks! I hope you like the newest chapter!

* * *

><p>Legolas appeared and when he saw me, he smiled. He was stunning in a silvery-blue tunic, with his light hair pulled back. He helped me up from my squatting position, and said, "Are you coming?"<p>

I nodded. "S—Sam?"

Sam didn't move; in fact, he was as still as the stone trolls on Weathertop.

"Give him time," Legolas murmured in my ear. He gently steered me toward Frodo's room, but Gimli trundled by, nearly knocking me flat on my back. Legolas sighed, his breath tickling my neck and we walked towards Frodo's room.

When I peered through the door, a smile light up my face. The tiny Hobbit was sitting up, laughing and talking with Merry and Pippin. Aragorn and Gandalf were sitting by his bedside, and Gimli was watching the Hobbits play.

Frodo had definitely seen better days, but he had also seen worse. His blue eyes had lost some of that light they had when we left Bree. Legolas and I walked into the room and I embraced Frodo.

"I—I am glad you're all right," I whispered in his ear.

He hugged me back too. "Thank you for being my friend."

I smiled against his hair, stroking it gently. I stood up to let the others speak to him, choosing to stand by the window with Legolas. I looked up at him, giving him a tiny smile. I grasped his hand tightly, and felt him squeeze it back.

Sam slipped into the room, leaning against the doorframe. He looked over at Frodo, a soft look on his face. The best friends stared at each other. Sam had a small smile on his face, and he looked...happy.

* * *

><p>"Lady Ella!" I heard a voice call.<p>

I turned around and saw Éowyn running down the hall towards me. When she reached me, she threw her arm around me, startling me slightly. "How do you fare?"

"I—I'm fine, thank you," I mumbled, staggering a little. I unwound her arm from around me. The other was in a sling, and I looked at her in question.

"Oh...I challenged a Wraith." Éowyn blushed and rubbed her injured arm.

I gave a noise of surprise, but said nothing. I would never be able to, considering that I could barely take down an Orc.

Éowyn looked over at me with her sea green eyes. For a moment, a something sparked in her eyes, something that I couldn't quite name. When she saw me looking at her, I smiled. "S—Sorry..."

"It is all right." Éowyn pulled her hair back from her face. I noticed she had a cut on her cheek.

I realized then that we were standing in the middle of the hall, looking very awkward. Éowyn and I had never been great friends, so the conversations between us had been limited to "How are you?" and "Can you help me find food?"

That was it.

"W—Well, I'm g—glad to see that you are feeling better," I said. She just smiled peacefully, bade me farewell, and started to walk away. She was soon joined by a tall man with honey-blonde hair...

_Boromir?!_

I sprinted down the hall, ignoring the searing pain in my chest. When I reached them, I said, "_Boromir_!"

The man turned around, and I noted then that his face was longer, and his eyes were blue instead of Boromir's hazel. He looked at me, puzzled. "I beg your pardon?"

"O—Oh...I'm...s—sorry..." I mumbled, blushing dark red. "I—I thought y—you were...a friend."

"Boromir," the man said, his thin lips curving into a smile. "It's all right. He was my brother. I am Faramir, son of Denethor."

_Brother?_ I blinked, slightly puzzled. "H—He had a..."

"Brother, yes. Do not fret if you do not know of me. I would not be surprised if he never spoke of me." Faramir suddenly shook his head and chuckled softly. "I apologize. Did you know him?"

I nod. "Y—Yes. We...were companions for a while." I suddenly looked down, feeling tears well up in my eyes. In that forest, he had protected me. "He...he saved me. From an Uruk-Hai."

I heard Faramir suck in his breath sharply. His gloved hand clenched. I looked up at him, but his face was oddly serene. "That was my brother. Always putting himself in danger to save others."

"I—I'm sorry, I t—truly am..." I whispered. "I—If I hadn't been there, he could have..." The tears started to spill over, and I wiped them away hastily. "Sorry..."

Faramir just smiled softly. "He died with honour. That is the only thing that concerns me." He reached out and took my hand. "What is your name, Lady?"

I took a deep breath to steady myself. "I—I am Ella Finwe of Bree."

"Thank you, Lady Finwe," Faramir whispered.

* * *

><p>Legolas sat down across from me that afternoon in the library. "Excuse me, Ella."<p>

I closed the book that was on my lap, and looked up at him. My stomach twisted, as it always did whenever he was near. I smiled.

"I need to speak with you about something."

My stomach dropped. "Um..."

Legolas smiled, but he looked worried. "It is not about us. Well, just a little. After Aragorn's coronation, I cannot stay here. I must return to the Woodland Realm to my father. We all must go back to where we came from. The Hobbits to the Shire, Gimli to the mines, and you to Bree."

My breath caught in my throat. Was he suggesting...we go separate ways? I bit my lip, hard enough to draw blood. "W—What do y—you mean."

Legolas switched seats so he was sitting next to me. He reached across the space between the armchairs and took my hand. "I mean that you're going to have to go home, Ella."

I took this in for a moment. If I went back to Bree, then I would have to face the wrath of my mother, and even worse, the disappointment of my grandfather. I'd have to explain my absence, and they probably would think I'd been whoring myself out on the streets of Edhellond instead of protecting the people of Gondor and Rohan. Could I go back?

"I know this is hard for you, Ella. Aragorn told me the circumstances under which you left your home." Legolas stared up at the ceiling for a moment, his face blank, then turned back to me. He blinked at me with those blue-grey eyes. "And I understand if you want to go back. You deserve to go back. And if you wish it, I shall accompany you."

I looked up at him, my lips trembling. "Y—You'll come with me?"

He nodded.

What would it be like, to have an Elf in the little village of Bree? Well, then again, an Elf had been in Bree for a quite a while, and then there was a half-Elf living there for seventeen years. Did my mother even know my father was an Elf? I doubted it...

"I will come with you, Ella. And if you want to remain in Bree, I understand. But I should very much like to show you my home." Legolas leaned forward and boldly touched the locket on my neck. "If you wish."

I took his hand. "I—I do wish it. Th—Thank you. I would l—love to see your home."

* * *

><p>On the day of Aragorn's coronation, I stood with Gimli, because we were the only ones whose friends, family or kin have not come to see the ceremony. I wore a pale green dress, and my hair was loose. At first, I had objected to the prospect of my hair being out and undone, but many of the women had done it like so, and Éowyn insisted.<p>

I finally settled for a braid winding around my crown, and letting the curls fall loose. Flowers were woven throughout my hair. I looked up at the throne, where Gandalf placed the crown on Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the King!" Gandalf declared. I saw him turn back to the former Ranger and smile. He whispered a few words, which I did not catch, and stepped aside.

Aragorn, who was wearing the robes of a king and a chest plate with the white tree of the King, stood up and smiled. He was groomed and he smiled, which surprised me. He rarely smiled, especially after Arwen...

I smiled and clapped, along with all the citizens of Gondor. Gimli looked up at me and grinned good naturedly, and I smiled back.

"This day does not belong to one man...but to all. Let us together rebuild this world...that we may share in the days of peace."

We applauded once more, and a warm breeze drifted through the air. It lifted my hair around my shoulders. I felt something soft touch my skin, and looked up. Petals from the White Tree were floating in the air, raining down on this glorious day of the King.

The deep, throaty voice that I had heard so many months ago in the marshes started lilting through the air, silencing everyone's cheers. Aragorn was singing, in that enchanting voice of his. It was not the rough sailor tunes I'd heard in Gondor, nor the sonnets of the Elves. It was something entirely his own. As he walked down the stairs, he gave me a small smile, which I returned while offering a curtsy.

He just shook his head and motioned for me and Gimli to follow him. We did so, and walked down the aisle which people surrounded, bowing to them once in a while. I saw Éowyn and Faramir, standing together and looking radiant. Éomer was also visible in the crowd. He had that stern look on his face as always, but it was mixed with the utmost respect. He soon joined us, walking along with his fellow King.

When I looked up again, I saw Legolas, which a group of Elves carrying banners. He was beautiful in a silver tunic and a gleaming circlet of silver around his head. He walked up to Aragorn, with the serene look I had come to know so well on his face.

Aragorn smiled, then reached out and clasped the Elf on the shoulder. Legolas returned the gesture. The King whispered, "Hannon le."

Legolas smiled, then stepped aside. He stood beside me and gently took my hand. I smiled up at him.

I looked back over at Aragorn, who had a look of wonder on his face. An Elf was walking towards us, a tall, graceful female. Beautiful face, with rose red lips and eyes like sapphires. She wore a long green gown.

Arwen.

She carried a banner bearing the symbol of the White Tree. Behind her, I saw Lord Elrond, who wore a smile, even if it was a little forced. He pushed her forward, and she moved, her beautiful eyes sparkling.

Aragorn moved towards her, his face impassive. He took the banner from her and handed it to a guard.

Arwen looked a little surprised, but then she lowered her head.

Aragorn was stunned, and he took her chin in his hand, lifting her up so they were equal height. She smiled.

The King quickly closed the remaining space between them and kissed her full on the lips. Arwen wrapped her arms around him, and he spun her round and round in circles.

My cheeks were burning red, but I smiled and clapped along with the others. They looked so happy. Arwen broke the kiss, stroking Aragorn's cheek. He looked like he was going to cry, and she kissed him once more.

I suddenly felt my lip start to tremble, and I blinked to keep the tears from spilling over. She was alive.

Arwen laughed softly and embraced Aragorn. When they broke apart, he took her hand and led her through the crowd. As they passed, people bowed. Gimli, Legolas and I followed in their wake.

Soon we were standing in front of four small figures—the Hobbits. They all looked a little scared, to see Aragorn crowned and majestic in front of them. It suddenly registered with me that Frodo and Sam had never seen a king before.

They all bowed slightly awkwardly, and I was a little shocked. Frodo? Bowing? After what he had done?

Aragorn must have had the same train of thought as I did, for he stepped forward, utterly bewildered. "My friends!"

The Hobbits looked up.

"You bow to no one," he whispered, and got on his knees. We all followed suit, kneeling to these Halflings who had shaped the fate of Middle Earth. I lowered my head, saying a silent thanks to them for saving everyone I loved.


	33. Chapter 33

*waves* Hi! Sorry for not updating! I've been very busy, and unfortunately, school and family come before fanfiction... *sigh* I hope you enjoy the chapter!

xxz0eyxx: Thanks! :)

ice queen: I'm so glad!

Guest: :O Don't cry! Please! Enjoy the story ;)

lala: *hugs back* Thank you! I'm sure that everything will be okay :)

Guest: Aha, I'm glad! There isn't a lot of humor in this fic, so I'm glad you laughed at that! ^_^

Guest: I'm pretty sure their mothers are related...even so, this is movie verse, so I'm trying to stick to the script! Please keep reading though!

LI7: Again, I'm just going off the script and my research that has been done to the best of my abilities! But please keep reading!

Guest: Well, she's in Rivendell, and most people in Rivendell would have known! Again, it's quite hard to write away from the storyline, but I'm doing my best! But please keep reading!

Amber: Thanks so much! I'm really glad that you liked it! I'm going to beta this story, so this is something I will take into consideration! Please, please keep reading!

* * *

><p>The festivities had started, with all the food, wine and music anyone could ever ask for. Merry and Pippin did an encore presentation of "The Green Dragon" and Sam recited a poem for Aragorn and Arwen.<p>

Gimli loudly demanded a drinking rematch with Legolas, who politely declined, motioning to his kin.

Gandalf sat in the corner, smoking his pipe until Merry and Pippin had dragged him into a dance, which they all knew quite well. Apparently, Gandalf had spent a lot of time in the Shire before the War of the Ring.

As for me, I sat at a table with a mug of mead, which I wasn't drinking. I watched the party, but did not dance or sing. That had never been my strong suit. So when Éomer walked up to me and asked me to dance, I refused.

"Oh, come now, Lady Ella," he said, holding out his hand. "I shall let you stand on my feet."

I blushed. "I—I'm f—fine, thank you, m—my lord..." I dipped a finger in the mead and swirled it. "I—I don't dance v—very well."

Before I knew it, I was being swept up into the middle of the dance floor while hearing Éomer say, "Consider it an apology for my men pointing their spears at you and 'killing' your friends."

I blinked at him in confusion until I remembered that while we were hunting down Merry and Pippin, Éomer had corneremnd us, and told us that he'd accidentally killed Merry and Pippin. "Oh...yes..." I smiled up at Éomer, who smiled back.

"So, Lady Ella, I know we have not been very well acquainted," Éomer said, turning me in a circle. I became a little dizzy, and had to clutch onto his forearms to regain my balance. "We have been a little occupied."

I smiled again. He was right.

"Where shall you return to once your business in Gondor is finished?" he asked.

"T—To my home town of Br—Bree," I said.

"I have never heard of it."

"I—It's near the Shire..."

"Ah. Are you sure you should be going without an escort? Because the Hobbits—"

"I shall be going with her," a quiet voice interrupted. Éomer and I turned to see Legolas standing behind me. He bowed to the king of Rohan, and said, "I do not mean to be rude, but I should like to dance with Ella."

"Of course. Good eve, Lady Ella. Lord Legolas." Éomer left without another word, and Legolas assumed his spot.

I was surprised by how well he danced, even if he was an Elf. "I—I d—didn't know y—you knew how to d—dance."

He looked down at me with a mixture of shock and amusement. "Of course. Lord Elrond taught Lady Arwen, and in turn, Lady Arwen taught me. I was a child when I learned, but I have never forgotten one step." To emphasize his point, he guided me in a series of complicated footwork.

"Showoff," I mumbled, and I heard him laugh out loud. When the song finished, I was slightly relieved, and Legolas seemed to pity me, for he quickly led me off the dance floor before the next song started.

"You do not dance frequently, I think," Legolas said. When I shook my head vigorously, he said, "I thought not. Would you like to get some fresh air? You look a little flushed."

I nodded. He took my arm and steered me towards the door. There was a balcony, overlooking the fields. The sun was just setting. One half of the sky was dark, twinkling with stars, while the other was a canvas of vibrant pinks, reds and oranges.

I leaned on the balcony, looking out onto the mountains. _The beacons! The beacons are lit!_ I shivered a little, and Legolas was immediately at my side. "Are you cold?"

I shook my head. "N—No. I—I'm just...remembering."

"I see." Legolas leaned on the balcony beside me, his pale hand very close to my own. We sat there in silence, and then his hand edged very close to my own, his little finger linked around mine.

I looked up at him. We had kissed, danced and I'd even let him touch my hair! And now he was hesitant to hold my hand. Even for me, it was a little too late to be coy. "Legolas." Then I stopped. I had said his name. Out loud. No stammers. I tried it again. "Legolas. Legolas. Legolas."

"What is it, Ella?" he laughed, looking at me with a little worry.

"I—I'm sorry..." I mumbled. "I—I just said it with no stammers."

"I know. I heard you." He gave me a proud smile. "I am so very proud of you, Ella." He smoothed back my hair, twisting his pale fingers around the curls.

"Legolas," I whispered, staring up at him. "Y—You do not want to hold my hand." He reached down and took his hand, squeezing it a little. "I—I think that w—we are well p—past b—being shy."

Legolas' lips turned up in a smile and he craned his head back to look at the sky. It was now completely dark, except for the last remnants of pale pink clouds in the west. When he turned back to me, his eyes were a cloudy blue. He raised my hand to his lips and pressed them gently against it.

My cheeks burned. _Ella, you filthy hypocrite. _"L—Legolas? Wh—What is your home like?"

Legolas' eyes cleared and he sighed. "'Tis the most beautiful place. The trees are old and wise. Each morning the sun rises silver and each night the sun sets orange. There is a lake by my home and there are songs every night to put the children to sleep. 'Tis the most beautiful place."

I closed my eyes and painted the picture in my mind. I could see it, and I was eager to go and see it with my very own mind. "I—It sounds beautiful."

He smiled. "What is your home like?"

I was startled. He wanted to know about my home? It was nothing special. "W—Well...it i—is a little village. A—And there are m—many inns and taverns there. There i—is also a lake by my home th—that I swim in every summer. The autumns are m—marvellous."

Legolas' eyes grew opaque. "I would very much like to see your home, Ella."

We stood in silence. Now it was cold, but I didn't say anything. I didn't feel like going back inside. I could hear the party going on, and Legolas looked slightly content. He probably felt better out of doors, anyways.

I looked up at him, reached up and touched his face. His skin was smooth and cool. I had always thought he was beautiful.

Now tonight, under the twinkling stars and the pale moon, I decided that nothing had changed.

* * *

><p>I calmly changed my bandage around my shoulder, although bile rose up in my throat when I looked down at the scar that was forming. It was an awful cut but had been tended to with neat, clean stitches.<p>

When I tightened it, I flinched slightly. The pain that shot up my shoulder was searing, not unlike a burn. I picked up my pack, and strapped my sword to my waist. The dagger that was lying on my bedside table shone, and I grasped it around the hilt.

I tucked it into my boot. It had been almost a year. One whole year. And that meant my birthday was coming up. It seemed slightly trivial, compared to all that we had been through. I'd asked Arwen the date, and she said it was early spring. My birthday was in mid-spring. I frowned at the concept of being eighteen. I didn't feel like I was supposed to be eighteen. I felt much older than that.

When I inched out of my room, I closed the door quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up. The sun had barely rose, and hardly anyone was up. Perhaps Aragorn, Sam and Legolas were. They were always early risers.

Indeed, when I reached the courtyard, Sam was sitting there, singing to himself.

"_And the road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began..._"

I didn't know the song he was singing. I'd never heard it before, so I stayed quiet. I must have made some noise, or Sam knew I was there, for he turned around, blinking those large hazel eyes of his. "Hello, Miss Ella."

"H—Hello, Sam," I whispered. I dropped my bags down by his bench and sat next to him. "I—I liked your song."

"It isn't mine. I heard it from Mr Bilbo." Sam smiled. "When I was a wee child, I always used to hear him singin' it. Do you sing, Miss Ella?"

I almost laughed out loud before deciding that would be rude. "I—I do not!" I squeaked. "N—No...no, I don't..." I smiled, twisting my hands in my lap.

"You should."

"N—No thank you, I—I'm all right."

Sam just smiled, separating my hands from one another. "Don't worry about it, Miss Ella." I noted that his hairy feet did not touch the ground. "Miss Ella...did you ever forget 'bout me or Frodo?"

I looked down at him in shock. "O—of course not! Y—You were the r—reason I—I was d—doing what I—I was doing!" I leaned forward, meeting his eyes. "S—Sam, I could n—never forget you."

"Even when you were fighting against them Orcs?"

I looked up at the sky. "S—Sam. I—I w—was d—doing it all for you and F—Frodo. Y—Yes...I d—did want t—to stay alive. B—But it w—was always f—for y—you..." I smiled. "S—Sam. Y—You are one o—of my dearest friends."

"Dearer than Legolas?" When I blushed, Sam just chuckled. "I'm just pullin' your leg, Miss Ella. I am rightly honoured to be your friend. Thank you for protectin' me and Mister Frodo."

We were silent for a while. A bird chirped, and after a while, another whistled back. I looked up, trying to find the birds. I whistled to one, trying to imitate the tune. The birds where silent, but then one chirped back, sounding a little hesitant. Before I could reply, the other responded, cutting me short.

Sam looked over at me, and we laughed together. "I don't think he liked you stealin' his thunder, Miss Ella." He laughed again. "He's a jealous one, aren't you Mr Bird?"

I grinned again. "S—Sam. D—Do you remember—"

"I remember everythin', Miss Ella." He wasn't smiling anymore. He was staring right at me, his eyes serious. "I remember everythin'. From the day we set off for Bree, I remember everythin'." Sam sighed.

"I—I'm sorry, Sam," I whispered. I didn't know why I was sorry. There was a sense of pity that hung about Sam. He had changed, that was for sure. Changed so much from the Hobbit who had been so excited about my raspberry jam, to the sturdy warrior sitting beside me in the White City. It didn't have to be this way. He didn't have to go through what he had. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him.

As the sun rose, Sam's arms eventually embraced me as well. "Thank you, Miss Ella."

* * *

><p>"G—Gimli's coming with us?" I said, my eyebrows pinching together.<p>

"Does that not please you? If you like, I can tell him – " Legolas started, but I cut him off.

"No, no! I—I enjoy his company, just...I didn't know. I—I shall have to write to my mother to a—ask her to prepare food," I giggled and Legolas smiled.

"He does eat quite a bit."

"I don't eat that much," a gruff voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw Gimli, holding his axe in one hand and a small pack in the other. The Dwarf snorted slightly and marched over to stand beside Legolas, who gave me a tiny smile. "O—Oh, I didn't see you there, Gimli."

Gimli raised his chin. "I hear you're goin' back to Bree, lassie."

"Y—Yes, I am. And L—Legolas is going with me," I said, smiling.

Gimli's face fell and he looked up at Legolas. "I thought you said we were goin' to The Glittering Caves, lad. And what about Fangorn?"

Legolas suddenly looked uncomfortable, and glanced back and forth from me to Gimli. "Oh. I fear we have had a misunderstanding. Oh..." Legolas pursed his lips. This was the first time I had actually seen him in the process of thinking – his decisions seemed to be made very quickly and they were always the right ones. I took a deep breath.

"Legolas. I—I shall go back to Bree on my own. I can manage."

"I cannot let you do that, Ella. What if you were hurt?" Legolas said, and shook his head. "Gimli, do you mind if we put off our trip – just for a little while, so I might escort Ella to her home?"

"No! L—Legolas, you mustn't!"

"I'm leaving before I get caught in the middle of a lover's quarrel," I heard Gimli mumble, but Legolas snarled, "You stay!"

I flinched back slightly, and Legolas sighed. "I am sorry, Ella. And I am sorry, Gimli."

We both nodded, a little frightened. Legolas was scary when he was angry. I was the first one to regain my voice. "L—Legolas. G—Go to the Glittering Caves. I will w—wait for you in B—Bree."


End file.
